Elemental Book Two: Peace and War
by Storm that Twists in Spiral
Summary: As the Clans settle in, it takes a while for things that happened on the journey to be forgotten. And when a mysterious prophecy from StarClan shows up, everything will be thrown into more havoc...especially because the Five have new powers to control...
1. Prologue

**Elsi: We're now going to read the Prologue. It's a really really really really really really...(ten minutes later)...really bad prologue. I'm not too good at prologues, if you hadn't noticed. So yeah.**

**Trek: Elsi and I don't own Warriors.**

**Elsi: Why did you bring yourself into this, Trek? Get with it.**

* * *

Prologue

The moonlight shone down on the cliff-face, shining into the main circle it formed and casting shadows on the small openings in the side of the cliff face. Without a word, two cats slipped out of the shadows and into the moonlight, slinking around the cliff to the large opening in the nearby boulder.

The cat in the lead, a strong golden tabby tom, flicked his tail to his follower to stay still. With a roll of her eyes, the grey she-cat pushed past him and into the den. The tom growled softly before following her.

Inside the den, the tabby tom was waiting for them. As soon as the two cats entered, he straightened, taking his cloudy blue eyes off of his paws. The three cats gazed at each other in silence, knowing they couldn't wake the small golden tabby that lay nearby. With a jerk of his head, the silver tabby led the way out of the den and up the cliff without missing a step.

"You seem like you've traveled this way often," rumbled the golden tom.

"I have," replied the silver.

"In less than a moon?" meowed the she-cat quietly, bringing up the rear of the party.

"Hush, Doveheart. I have a lot to tell the both of you." Doveheart sighed softly, and the golden flicked his tail in amusement at the silver cat's quick words. "Here we are." They had arrived in a field filled with long stalks of grass, where wild flowers littered the meadow around them.

"Why here, Jayfeather?" asked Doveheart. Jayfeather looked both ways briefly.

"The wind blows strong up here. We're less likely to be overheard – and we can see if someone is eavesdropping on us," answered Jayfeather.

"Although, I doubt that would be a problem with Doveheart's power," put in the golden.

"Would you just listen to me, Lionblaze?" growled Jayfeather. Lionblaze fell silent. "Thank you.

"Now I brought you here today to tell you about a dream I had nearly a moon ago," Jayfeather told them quietly. "It was the night Lionblaze was exploring the area."

"A moon ago?" exclaimed Doveheart. "Then why didn't you tell us then?"

"I hadn't figured out what it meant!" snapped Jayfeather.

"And you have now…" started Lionblaze.

"No…" admitted Jayfeather. "But I will tell you the prophecy they gave me, because that's the straightforward part."

"Unusual," pointed out Doveheart.

"That's what I thought," meowed Jayfeather. "Anyways…it goes like this. _There will be Five, greater than any before them. Nature's gift, they must restore peace to blood…before time runs out."_

"Before time runs out," repeated Doveheart. "That…that's…"

"But what would be another threat?" asked Lionblaze furiously. "Tigerstar is gone! I know that for sure!"

"Actually…" started Doveheart quietly. "I talked to Briarlight that night as well. She believes that…that he's still out there…too weak to carry on. He won't cause any trouble…by himself."

"You mean Tigerstar might be trying to reach the Five?" Jayfeather asked, raising his head to stare at her.

"Not just reach them," Lionblaze murmured. "He wants to control them. He wants their powers for him." The other two glanced at him in surprise. "It's what he did to me."

"Well, we'll have to be careful, then," meowed Doveheart. She glanced at Jayfeather. "I'm not worried about Birdpaw. Tigerstar was never very interested in medicine cats."

"He will be with her," Jayfeather grumbled. "I'll keep an eye on her." Doveheart nodded.

"I can watch Willowpaw and Littlepaw," she offered. "Lionblaze, you watch Mountainpaw and Skypaw."

"We need to watch for the easy signs first. Easily tired during training, but can master advanced moves without a single lesson from their mentor. That's the main point."

"Alright," agreed Jayfeather, standing up. His tail flicked slightly from side to side, but he didn't show any emotion on his face. "Report anything to the other two, alright?" Lionblaze and Doveheart nodded. "Good. And you remember the prophecy?" The two nodded. "Good." With that, the blind silver tabby turned and bounded away through the field and back into camp.

"What's with Jayfeather lately?" asked Doveheart. "He's much calmer…and much jumpier at the same time." Lionblaze sighed, shaking his head.

"Only StarClan know for sure," he told her, and the two padded back towards camp after the medicine cat.

* * *

** Elsi: What is with Jayfeather lately? Goodness. **

**Trek: Elsi!**

**Elsi: Oh yeah, right. This is after Book One. Right. Hint hint.**

**Trek: You can review if you want. There's another chapter up because Elsi's feeling guilty.**


	2. Alleigances

**Elsi: Hello everybody. I'm baaaaaaaaaaaaack and so are Skypaw, Mountainpaw, Birdpaw, Willowpaw, and Littlepaw for ELEMENTAL BOOK TWO: PEACE AND WAR! Not that I haven't been advertising it in the last like six chapters of Book ONe.**

**Trek: Let me explain the changes in the Allegiances. Blossomfall had her kits, they are named Honeykit and Snowkit. Rustfur and Stealthstep became warriors pretty much as soon as everyone moved into their new dens. The Clans still don't have a place for the Gathering, and they have no sacred medicine cat place. That's the exterior problem in this book. Is it really a problem?**

**Elsi: Ha ha. Love ya, Trekkers. So, I don't own Warriors, because I'm not Erin Hunter. Coooool? Enjoy!**

* * *

Allegiances

THUNDERCLAN

Leader Bramblestar – dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes (Lives: 6)

Apprentice - Mountainpaw

Deputy Lionblaze – golden tabby tom with amber eyes

Medicine Cat Jayfeather – grey tabby tom with blind blue eyes

Apprentice - Birdpaw

Warriors

Brackenfur – golden brown tabby tom

Apprentice - Skypaw

Cloudtail – long-haired white tom with blue eyes

Sorreltail – tortoiseshell and white she-cat with amber eyes

Thornclaw – golden brown tabby tom

Birchfall – light brown tabby tom

Squirrelflight - dark ginger she-cat with green eyes

Leafpool – light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Whitewing – white she-cat with green eyes

Apprentice-Runningpaw

Berrynose – cream-colored tom

Hazeltail – small grey and white she-cat

Mousewhisker – grey and white tom

Cinderheart – grey tabby she-cat

Foxleap – reddish tabby tom

Apprentice – Littlepaw

Icecloud – white she-cat

Toadstep – black and white tom

Apprentice-Bluepaw

Bumbleflight – very pale grey tom with black stripes

Doveheart – pale grey she-cat with blue eyes

Apprentice-Greypaw

Ivypool – silver and white tabby she-cat with dark blue eyes

Apprentice-Brackenpaw

Molewhisker – brown and cream tom

Cherrymist – ginger she-cat with green eyes

Apprentice-Dustpaw

Mouseclaw – brown and black tom with blue eyes

Apprentice – Willowpaw

Windfeather – grey tom with amber eyes

Rustfur – reddish tom

Stealthstep – golden and brown mottled tom

Apprentices

Brackenpaw – golden tabby tom with amber eyes

Dustpaw – white tom with brown flecks and brown eyes

Runningpaw – creamy she-cat

Greypaw – big grey tabby tom

Bluepaw – blue-grey she-cat with blue eyes

Skypaw - silver mottled tabby she-cat with blue eyes and a scar across her face

Mountainpaw - big silver tom with dark grey paws

Birdpaw - ginger she-cat with russet-colored paws

Willowpaw - grey she-cat with white paws

Littlepaw - small golden tom with amber eyes tinted with blue and one blue-grey paw

Queens

Blossomfall – tortoiseshell and white she-cat; mother of Toadstep's kits: Honeykit (pale golden tabby she-cat) and Snowkit (small white she-cat with blue eyes)

Poppyfrost – tortoiseshell she-cat; expecting Berrynose's kits

Elders

Sandstorm – pale ginger she-cat with green eyes

Dustpelt – dark brown tabby tom

Graystripe – long-haired grey tom

Millie – grey tabby she-cat

Ferncloud – pale grey (with darker flecks) she-cat with green eyes

WINDCLAN

Leader Onestar – brown tabby tom (Lives: 1)

Deputy Whitetail – small white she-cat

Medicine Cat Kestrelflight – mottled grey tom

Apprentice-Jaypaw (reddish she-cat with green eyes)

Warriors

Crowfeather – dark grey tom

Owlwhisker – light brown tabby tom

Nightcloud – black she-cat

Apprentice - Lizardpaw (dark brown she-cat)

Weaselfur – ginger tom with white paws

Harespring – brown tabby tom

Apprentice - Thrushpaw (brown tabby tom)

Leaftail – dark tabby tom with amber eyes

Heathertail – light brown tabby she-cat with blue-violet eyes

Apprentice-Hailpaw (black tom)

Emberfoot – grey tom with two dark paws

Sedgewhisker – light brown tabby she-cat

Sunstrike – tortoiseshell she-cat with large white mark on her forehead

Boulderstrike – large pale grey tom

Whiskerclaw – light brown tom

Apprentice - Ivypaw (reddish she-cat with green eyes)

Lightwing - white and ginger she-cat

Queens

Furzetail – grey and white she-cat; expecting Boulderstrike's kits

RIVERCLAN

Leader Mistystar – grey she-cat with blue eyes (Lives: 6)

Deputy Reedwhisker – black tom

Medicine Cat Willowshine – grey tabby she-cat

Apprentice - Rushpaw (creamy tom with blue eyes)

Warriors

Blackclaw – black tom with amber eyes

Graymist – pale grey tabby she-cat

Apprentice – Sandpaw (light ginger she-cat)

Rainstorm – dark grey tabby tom

Pebblefoot – mottled grey tom

Minnowtail – dark grey she-cat; mother of Rainstorm's kit:

Mosspelt – tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes

Mallownose – light brown tabby tom

Apprentice – Splashpaw (pale grey she-cat)

Petalfur- grey and white she-cat

Grasspelt – light brown tom

Hollowstep – dark brown tabby tom

Troutfur – pale grey tabby she-cat

Mossytail – brown and white she-cat

Swallowleaf – brown and cream she-cat with green eyes

SHADOWCLAN

Leader Blackstar – large white tom with huge jet black paws (Lives: 4)

Deputy Oakfur – small brown tom

Medicine Cat – Flametail – ginger tom

Apprentice-Bearclaw (dark brown tom)

Warriors

Rowanclaw – ginger tom

Tawnypelt – tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes

Crowfrost – black and white tom

Apprentice- Violetpaw (black she-cat with white paws)

Applefur – mottled brown she-cat

Kinkfur – tabby she-cat, with long fur that sticks out at all angles

Ratscar – brown tom with long scar across his back

Snaketail – dark brown tabby tom with green eyes

Toadfoot – dark brown tom

Ivytail – black, white, and tortoiseshell she-cat

Owlclaw – light brown tabby tom

Tigerheart – dark brown tabby tom

Dawnpelt – cream-furred she-cat

Scorchfur – dark grey tom

Starlingflight – ginger tom

Redwillow – mottled brown and ginger tom

Apprentice- Heatpaw (ginger and black tom)

Pineheart – black she-cat

Ferretpelt – grey and cream tom

Mistflower - silver she-cat with bushy tail

Queens

Shrewfoot – grey she-cat with black feet; mother of Owlclaw's kits: Stickkit (brown tabby tom), and Marshkit (dark grey tom with amber eyes); both three moons

CATS OUTSIDE CLANS

Wish – white she-cat with golden eyes; rogue from New Territory

Glow – silver she-cat; rogue from New Territory; mother of Creek and Ocean

Strike – black tom with white streak over eye; rogue from New Territory

Creek – grey she-cat from New Territory, kit of Glow

Ocean – black tom from New Territory, kit of Glow

OTHER ANIMALS

Fountain – white he-wolf from New Territory

* * *

**Elsi: If you would like to continue reading, press the next chapter button.**

**Trek: If you would like to leave a comment, press the review button.**

**Elsi: See you there!**


	3. Chapter 1: Reflections

**Elsi: CEEEEELEBRATE IT'S CHAPTER ONE!**

**Trek: No. Just no.**

**Elsi: What? You don't like it?**

**Trek: I'd rather read the chapter than you singing.**

**Elsi: Good plan. I don't Warriors. Wish I did, but I don't. Have fun.**

* * *

Chapter One: Reflections

Ivypool trotted into camp with her jaws full of fresh-kill; she then placed it delicately on the small pile of fresh-kill. Now she turned to Brackenpaw, who was watching her eagerly.

"You hunted well today," she meowed to him. "If you do your assessment just like that, you'll be a warrior in no time."

"Thank you, Ivypool," meowed Brackenpaw. "Can I take something to eat with my friends?" _You mean Willowpaw,_ thought Ivypool quietly, seeing the light silver apprentice casually flicking her gaze around camp and settling on Brackenpaw every few seconds.

"Sure, Brackenpaw," she meowed. "Well done." The ginger tabby nodded in excitement and scooped up one of the mice he had caught before sauntering proudly over to Willowpaw and settling down beside her. Ivypool watched without a word.

"Race you to the fresh-kill pile!" Ivypool turned her gaze to watch Blossomfall's two week old kits, Honeykit and Snowkit, tripping over their paws to reach the fresh-kill pile. Honeykit got there first, skidding to a stop at its base. Snowkit, however, kept going, launching herself accidently among the prey. Ivypool gently reached in and pulled the kit out by her scruff, and then she set her down beside her sister.

"Hi!" squeaked Snowkit, clearing her mind.

"Good morning," purred Ivypool. "How are you today, Snowkit?"

"Good," said Snowkit.

"I'm even better!" meowed Honeykit, pushing her sister over quickly.

"Are not!" squeaked Snowkit, wrestling up from under Honeykit and batting at the she-cat with her forepaws. At once, the two began to tussle.

"Careful now," Ivypool warned as dust began to lift up onto the fresh-kill pile. She bumped the two kits away from the pile of prey, where they tumbled apart. "We don't want dust on the fresh-kill!"

"Sorry," mewed Snowkit.

"Come on, Snowkit," Honeykit meowed loudly. "Let's go play. I'll be Bramblestar, and you can be mean ol' Blackstar!"

"But you were Bramlestar last time!" whined Snowkit. Honeykit laughed over her shoulder and gasped as she turned around, for she had nearly come skidding into Dustpaw.

"You need to be more careful," scolded Snowkit. "You almost ran into Dustpaw!"

"Whoops!" meowed Honeykit. "Sorry, Dustpaw." Dustpaw took a moment before smiling slowly.

"That's alright," he meowed. "Tell you what. I'll be Blackstar, and you can be Bramblestar and Lionblaze, okay?"

"Okay!" said Snowkit. "Get him!"

"You're really good with them," said a voice behind Ivypool. Ivypool turned to see Bumbleflight, who touched his nose to her ear in greeting. "The kits, I mean."

"Me?" meowed Ivypool in surprise. She drooped. "I can't even raise my own kits properly."

"Ivypool…" started Bumbleflight. His eyes shone with sympathy and a sorrowful memory that Ivypool didn't want to reflect on. "That wasn't your fault. You've raised Greypaw and Bluepaw as well as anyone would." Ivypool gave a bitter laugh, walking slowly away from the pile and settling along the side of the cliff. Bumbleflight sat next to her.

"Any other queen wouldn't have run off into battle with tiny kits to take care of," murmured Ivypool. "Any other queen wouldn't have to leave her kits constantly in order to go to secret meetings. Face it, Bumbleflight. I was too busy with the battle to care about my son and daughter."

"It was a rough time, Ivypool," mumbled Bumbleflight. "It was a rough time for all of us, and you got the worst blow."

"Isn't that the truth," sighed Ivypool. She rested her head on her paws and closed her eyes, blocking out the camp activity completely. Soon, she was drifting into the memory of what used to be…

_"You fool!" hissed Tigerstar. Ivypool held her head high and refused to meet the tabby's gaze as he paced around her. "You've betrayed us!"_

_"Traitor!"growled Brokentail. "Traitor!" The accusation flew around the cats; still Ivypool did not defend herself._

_"Don't you have any words for what you have done?" spat Tigerstar._

_"I have found something better than this," spat Ivypool, whirling on him at last. "Look around. It isn't hard."_

_"You're deserting us," growled Tigerstar. "You're deserting us right before we take everything?" The question hit Ivypool hard. She blinked a couple of times in confusion. This was the end, wasn't it? If she left the Dark Forest, she would be eliminated among the rest of them. Her kits would die._

_A fierce spark flamed in Ivypool. She couldn't let her kits die. She just couldn't!_

_"No," she meowed steadily. "I'm not deserting you." Tigerstar slowed his pace, his gaze becoming less fierce. "You're right, Tigerstar. This is the only way to survive. I will fight with you."_

_"How can you!" For the first time, Hawkfrost spoke. Ivypool whirled around to see him, glaring her down, shooting icy blue daggers of hate into her heart. "You can't send a queen heavy with kits into battle!"_

_"Hawkfrost raises a good point," growled Tigerstar, bringing Ivypool's attention back to him. "With this thing that you have done, we'll have very little use for you. And your will to do whatever you please could be troublesome."_

_"Please," meowed Ivypool, letting a note of desperation enter her voice in hopes to sway him. "It was one mistake. It won't happen again."_

_"How quickly the tables turn," sneered Breezepelt, sitting beside Brokentail and flicking his tail from side to side. "One minute you spit on our name and the next you beg for our mercy. Tigerstar, how can we trust a she-cat like that?"_

_"You can't trust a she-cat at all," spat Hawkfrost. Ivypool's gaze flickered to the edge of the circle, where Mapleshade watched in observant silence. Desperate for her kits to survive, she turned towards Tigerstar again, crouching at his paws._

_"Please, Tigerstar, spare me and my kits. I have been good to you all, haven't I? Haven't I only made one tiny mistake?" The tabby met her eyes with a cold amber stare. Ivypool prayed to …well, she wasn't sure what she was praying to - but she prayed._

_"Hawkfrost will be watching you at all times," he growled. "If anything should happen that does not please me, it will be the end for you, Ivypool. It will be the end of you, of your kits, and of your mate." Lifting her gaze from the ground, Ivypool stood up and stared at him in shock. "Yes, Ivypool," chuckled TIgerstar murderously. "I will see to it that your little family is ripped to shreds."_

_"They've done no wrong," insisted Ivypool. "Please, spare them!"_

_"You'll be acting your best," sneered Tigerstar, walking into the shadows. "Or I will see to it that your life becomes as miserable as life could be." Ivypool watched them go, her heart thudding in her chest. As they sank into shadows, she willed herself to wake up, but…it wouldn't happen. _

_From the distance, a faint sparkle of light lit up the dark, cold air. Ivypool turned and trotted towards it, hoping no one behind her could see where she was going._

_"Ivypool…" called a voice. Ivypool broke into a full out sprint, wanting to find herself in the warm white light instead of among the unwelcoming forest. At last she tumbled forward and found herself at the paws of the young tortoiseshell she-cat she had began to resent._

_"Hello, Spottedleaf," sighed Ivypool, sitting down and curling her tail around her paws._

_"You're in quite a situation, Ivypool," murmured Spottedleaf._

_"You could say that," confirmed Ivypool. Spottedleaf looked behind Ivypool, into the distance._

_"Do you really think the Dark Forest is going to win this battle?" asked the she-cat. Ivypool observed her. How could she support Tigerstar's side?_

_"Of course not," lied Ivypool. "They do not have the numbers that you do. But I'm afraid of them."_

_"We can help you, Ivypool," mewed Spottedleaf, focusing back in on the tabby's eyes. Ivypool took a few steps back, shaking her head._

_"No," she meowed. "I can't do that." The sad look on Spottedleaf's face confirmed what Ivypool had suspected: StarClan had finally given up on her._

_And just then, the sorrow and misery broke over Ivypool. She didn't want them to give up on her. She didn't want to be in Tigerstar's paws, a puppet of his will, but…what could she do? Win or lose, Tigerstar would return. She knew that already. Win or lose, Tigerstar would return, and he would find a way to break Ivypool, to shatter her heart and her life into a thousand pieces, to laugh in her face when she was drowning in darkness, to strip away everything until she was totally alone…unless she joined with him. And that's why Ivypool knew she was stuck._

"Ivypool?" Bumbleflight's voice brought Ivypool back to the present-day. Her body was shaking, and her breathing was short. "Ivypool, are you alright?"

"I-I'm fine," whispered Ivypool. "It was just a memory." Bumbleflight pressed up to her, soothing her by gently stroking her with his tail. Ivypool leaned against her mate, breathing a sigh of relief.

All those days she had wasted, living in fear of Tigerstar? Those days were a waste, every last one of them. She could have been spending those days rejoicing with Bumbleflight over their kits instead of pushing him away and lying to him in order to please Tigerstar. She could have been spending those breaths talking about her life with Bumbleflight instead of telling him that it was all a mistake, that she didn't love him. She could have been spending her nights curled up next to Bumbleflight or in the nursery instead of listening to Hawkfrost report to Tigerstar and try to find anything wrong. Goodness, what she had missed.

Purring, Ivypool watched Bluepaw walk in with Toadstep. Her jaws were full of fresh-kill, and when she turned to ask her mentor to go, Ivypool could see the gleam of cleverness in her eyes, of the knowledge that was masked by a kit's innocence.

"Bluepaw's the smartest apprentice I've ever seen," commented Ivypool, watching her daughter shake away the look of ignorance. "She knows just the right ways to please cats."

"So did you," replied Bumbleflight fondly. "She gets everything from her mother. Her mind, her heart, her eyes…" He purred loudly. Ivypool looked up at him, knowing just how much she adored the cat before her.

"And Greypaw's just like you," she meowed quietly. "Strong-willed and brave, but willing to bend and support the cats who need it. Sweet and compassionate to everyone, not just his close friends." Bumbleflight purred again, and Ivypool matched it. In that purr was not just her happiness at the conversation they were having. It was her happiness at how her life had turned around for the better; how that doubt and terror that made up her days and nights could be replaced with sweet innocence and romance. Oh, how much she had missed.

If Ivypool could do it all over again, would she change anything? Of course she would. But what she would never change was the support of her mate, and the wonder of her kits. She loved everything about this life she was living…except for the memories. _Every cat has bad memories,_ Ivypool told herself. _They're going to come and go. But what won't is Bumbleflight. He'll always be beside me. Forever and always._

_

* * *

_

**Elsi: What story is complete without a giant flashback about being miserable?**

**Trek: Not this one, that's for sure. Look, a giant flashback about being miserable and Tigerstar hating you!**

**Elsi: Yup. So, do ya want to review? I'd like it very much, but, then again, I am deserting you for NaNoWrMo. You can check my profile page if you're totally confuzled beyond belief.**

**Trek: Reviews are welcome, though. Really, they are.**


	4. Chapter 2: Restrictions

**Elsi: Hi. I'm back, and I'm updating this story :) Yay.**

**Trek: Yay.**

**Elsi: Thanks soooooooooooooooo much to those of you who reviewed. Love y'all!**

**Trek: YAY!**

**Elsi: Yay. I'm in a bit of a serious mood after writing this. Hope you enjoy it. **

**Trek: Yay. Elsi no own anything.**

* * *

Chapter 2: Restrictions

Jayfeather opened his eyes to see the stars. He was dreaming. Above his head, there stretched Silverpelt, glistening so close to him he could almost touch them.

"Hello, Jayfeather." Jayfeather turned around and saw Feathertail, her eyes glistening. He dipped his head to her.

"Feathertail," he replied evenly. Feathertail tipped her head, watching him closely.

"How are you going to do this, Jayfeather?" she asked him. Jayfeather blinked a few times.

"What?" he meowed. Feathertail sighed, and Jayfeather shivered as he was hit with the raw emotion radiating from her.

"You're Crowfeather's son," she meowed sadly, "whether you like it or not."

"I'm leaning towards the not," commented Jayfeather dryly. "Are you going to tell me what you mean or not? That's the problem with you all! You tell me one thing, then another, and you don't bother to explain! What's the point of giving us a prophecy if you're not going to tell us what it means?" Feathertail watched him for a long moment, sorrow clouding her eyes.

"I'm sorry, Jayfeather," she replied. "That prophecy is not mine to share. I'm not here to repeat it, and I'm not here to warn you of anything."

"Warn me?" picked up Jayfeather.

"Warn you," repeated Feathertail. "I called you here because…because I know what it's like."

"What do you mean, Feathertail?" he demanded. Feathertail stared at him, blue on blue, for several moments, and Jayfeather searched her face for anything that would give it away. Suddenly, he was sucked into her mind.

_There. The blur of grey against the rock, and her breath caught in her throat. Crowpaw! She looked up desperately, knowing that with every second wasted, she could lose him._

_Losing Crowpaw. Feathertail's eyes swelled with tears at the very thought, and she felt pain shooting through her chest. She couldn't let him go. She couldn't let him die. Spotting the rock, Feathertail knew it was her only hope. But she had to save Crowpaw. She had to._

"What?" whispered Jayfeather as he was plucked from the memory. "Feathertail, I don't understand."

"I know how it feels," repeated Feathertail, and she started to fade, or maybe it was a trick of the light. "How far are you going to go before you fall apart? How far are you going to keep trying, desperately, when you know nothing will work?"

"Feathertail, stay," meowed Jayfeather, knowing from experience that there was no use in begging her. Feathertail's eyes glowed for a long moment, and then Jayfeather spun into darkness.

"Jayfeather," muttered a voice. "Jayfeather!" Jayfeather blinked awake to scent Birdpaw, her excitement hanging in the air.

"What, Birdpaw, what?" he growled, locating her. Birdpaw scrambled away from him, and he sighed. "What's the problem."

"I had a dream," she announced. "A long time ago."

"Why are you telling me about it today, then?" snapped Jayfeather. Birdpaw's tail brushed the earth as she curled it against her paws.

"Because it feels like I should," she said simply. Jayfeather sat up, curling his own tail around himself.

"Go on, then," he meowed quickly. Birdpaw took a long breath, and when she spoke, her voice wasn't her own. "_When great overpowers good, flame will quench the eternal darkness, water will fall into starlit power, wind will curl the straight lines of truth, rock will knock at the door of balance, ice will freeze the roots of everything, and the land will shake to end it all."_ Jayfeather sat there for a long moment, processing exactly what she said.

"Flame…" he muttered. "Flame, water, wind, rock, ice." And suddenly his dream, his dream from many moons ago came flooding back to him. "Of course!"

"Of course what?" demanded Birdpaw, and anxiety and excitement radiated off of her.

"Nature's gift," repeated Jayfeather. "Nature's gift: fire, water, wind, ice, earth. That's what this means!"

"What?" cried Birdpaw. Jayfeather took a deep breath, and his voice seemed backed up by a thousand other voices as he told her the prophecy. "_There will be Five, greater than any who have come before them. Nature's gift, they must restore peace to blood, before time runs out. _Nature's gift, and five cats?"

"Greater than any who have come before them?" squeaked Birdpaw. "But, but Jayfeather, I don't want this."

"Neither do I," snapped Jayfeather. Then he remembered something else. "Littlepaw called you the _Great Five._"

"Littlepaw?" asked Birdpaw.

"In a dream," answered Jayfeather with a wave of his tail. "So the prophecies…when they say great, they mean you."

"How many prophecies about me are there?" cried Birdpaw. Jayfeather stopped himself from saying anything else. He touched his tail tip to his apprentice's shoulder.

"As it stands, two." He sighed. "Unless you count warnings." Birdpaw groaned.

"StarClan, lay off," she snapped. Jayfeather couldn't resist the urge to smile. He'd been much more smiley lately…ever since he and Cinderheart had gotten together behind everyone else's back. "What's wrong, Jayfeather?" Jayfeather faced her, wondering if she could realize that he had made the same mistake as his mother…and his mother's mentor's mentor…and the medicine cat before her, and the medicine cat-

"Good luck," he muttered, realizing with a jolt that Birdpaw would most _definitely_ have problems with her love life. It was just a given.

"I know, right?" sighed Birdpaw. _She thinks I'm talking about the prophecy,_ thought Jayfeather. _Oh, well. She'll find out soon enough._ "Stupid StarClan."

"I wouldn't test StarClan's wrath if I were you," said a cheerful voice. Jayfeather perked instantly. _Cinderheart._ "Hi, Jayfeather. Hi, Birdpaw. Need any help?"

"That's what I was forgetting," lied Jayfeather, noticing the fury pounding off of Cinderheart, though well disguised. "We need borage."

"I can go get some," suggested Birdpaw.

"No, you stay here," replied Jayfeather. "Think about what we were talking about, okay? I'll go with Cinderheart – we'll carry more that way."

"Okay," sighed Birdpaw. "I can do that."

"Good. I'll be back soon." The two cats padded out of the medicine den and out of camp in silence.

"What's wrong?" Jayfeather asked Cinderheart, lowering his voice to a soft and almost gentle mew.

"Mousewhisker, that's what's wrong," snapped Cinderheart. "He's desperate for a mate, because Hollyleaf's gone."

"Hollyleaf," meowed Jayfeather quietly. "What does Hollyleaf have to do with this?"

"He loved her, mousebrain," sighed Cinderheart. "And she never noticed, because she was so obsessed with keeping you two out of trouble." Her voice rang with sorrow, and Jayfeather felt a pang as he remembered – Hollyleaf and Cinderheart had been very close. "I never had the heart to tell her."

"So what's wrong now?" asked Jayfeather. "It's good for him to find a mate, isn't it?"

"He's aiming for _Doveheart,"_ sighed Cinderheart. "And now _she's_ too obsessed with keeping you two out of trouble."

"I don't know," meowed Jayfeather dryly. "Apparently powerful she-cats are all the rage now." Cinderheart flicked him with her tail.

"It's kind of weird, though," she sighed. "Doveheart doesn't want to get any closer to him, and he's desperate. If only Hollyleaf were to come back…"

"No," Jayfeather said fiercely.

"Jayfeather, she's your sister!"

"Can you imagine what she'd say if she knew about us?" asked Jayfeather. Cinderheart sighed.

"Good point," she agreed. "Still. She'd be absolutely shocked that Lionblaze had kits."

"Lionblaze's kits shock everyone," replied Jayfeather with a snort. "And plus. I do _not_ want Hollyleaf's auntly influence on Birdpaw. She's too important."

"She's too important?" echoed Cinderheart. "Why do you keep saying that? StarClan doesn't control everything…"

"They want to," replied Jayfeather. "They want to stop everything that isn't…" He stopped in his tracks as Feathertail's warning echoed in his head. "Oh, no."

"What?" asked Cinderheart. Jayfeather sighed and began to tell her every detail (excluding the bit about the prophecy) of his dream. As he spoke, he could feel the anxiety growing underneath her pelt, and when he had finished, she took a shuddery sigh.

"It's StarClan's way of saying no," she sighed. "Although why they have to, I don't know."

"StarClan shouldn't be able to control everything," snapped Jayfeather, cautiously touching his tail to her shoulder.

"They can't control our hearts," murmured Cinderheart. "What right to they have to try?"

"They can't control our hearts," admitted Jayfeather, "but they can do everything in the world to prevent it from ending happily." He shook his head. "Take…take Leafpool for example." As much as he hated to say it, Jayfeather knew he had to. "She broke the warrior code by having us. In return, she lost her dignity, her Clan's support, her role as a medicine cat, _and _the cat she loved."

"Not to mention her kits," replied Cinderheart with a burst of fury. "Why can't you forgive her?" Jayfeather knew from the pain radiating from the she-cat that she just wanted an excuse to vent her anger.

"She _lied_ to us," he snapped back. "She was never our mother."

"And Squirrelflight was?" hissed Cinderheart suddenly. "She left you in the nursery with Ferncloud and Daisy to go do whatever it was she wanted to! Squirrelflight never watched you grow up with motherly affection, praising every little thing and trying to make the three of you become better warriors! That was Leafpool, every step of the way!" Jayfeather, for the first time in his life, was glad that he couldn't see. He didn't want to see how furious she was.

"She could have told me," he muttered, his shoulders drooping. "She could have told us instead of leaving Squirrelflight to. The shock of it drove Hollyleaf mad, Cinderheart! She killed Ashfur, and she killed herself. She nearly killed the rest of us as well – our dignity at least."

"Hollyleaf was my best friend." When Cinderheart spoke, Jayfeather was shocked to hear the kind compassion in her voice. "I knew her better than anyone, even you and Lionblaze. She was so bound to the warrior code, so bound to her Clan and what was right, that…she did what was wrong. She made a very bad mistake, and even I scolded her about it. Hollyleaf didn't go crazy the night of that Gathering. She went crazy the night that Squirrelflight told her that she wasn't hers. I could tell, too. I could tell."

"Did you know it all, Cinderheart?" asked Jayfeather. Cinderheart sighed.

"I knew she killed Ashfur," she confessed. "It was in her eyes, and written all over her face. She knew that going on that journey was crazy, but she went with it, because her life was crazy at that point. Only I saw it, because only I knew her that well. But it was there." Cinderheart sighed. "It was always there. When you told me that she killed herself…I wasn't surprised. She'd rather die than keep on living the tortured life she had." There was a soft silence, and Jayfeather heard nothing except the rustling of the leaves as the breeze blew.

"So what are we going to do?" she asked quietly. "About…about our problem." Jayfeather could feel his heart breaking, but he bowed his head and closed his eyes – not that it changed anything.

"We're going to have to end it, Cinderheart," he murmured. She let out a gasp of pain. "Or maybe not end it, but…stay silent. Go back to the way things were before, more than friends, but not going anywhere with it."

"Is that what you want?" asked Cinderheart very quietly. Jayfeather forced himself to nod his head. When he turned back around, the cat he loved had gone.

* * *

**Elsi: Wasn't that a bid on the serious side? I like that pairing a lot, but in order for things to work out properly...things have to stop right there.**

**Trek: :(**

**Elsi: Don't be sad, Trekkers. ANYWAYS, I'd greatly appreciate it if you reviewed. Grammer much?**

**Trek: Yeah, look at the review button as a comment box... XD**

**Elsi: Aren't you Mr. Emoticon? Anyways, we'll have a quick Chapter 3 (Doveheart) and then we can get back to our good friends the Great Five. Yay!**

**Trek: :D**


	5. Chapter 3: Reminders

**Elsi: Sorry, sorry! I'm so late with this chapter! And it's really short, no less! The next one will be longer, I swear. This one just ended up kind of short because I needed that ending.**

**Trek: Don't overwork yourself, Elsi. There's a lot on your plate.**

**Elsi: Yeah, there is. Stupid exams. Stupid lack of focus. Stupid sleep deprivation. But I really want to get this story going, ESPECIALLY now!**

**Trek: Right then. Uh...Elsi doesn't own Warriors. And thanks to you who reviewed!**

* * *

Chapter3-Reminders

Doveheart eyed Cinderheart curiously as she marched into camp, her jaws full of herbs. Jayfeather followed her after a few minutes, his unreadable expression quite readable to Doveheart. She flicked her tail at Lionblaze, who gave her a curious look. Very quickly, she met his amber eyes and let her gaze wander to outside camp, where they usually met. At once, Lionblaze stood up, nodded, and headed out of camp.

"Jayfeather," Doveheart murmured, heading into the medicine den. Birdpaw looked back from where she was sorting herbs. She dipped her head towards the shadowy part of the den.

"He's taking a nap," she replied. "Don't ask me why. He's been sleeping a lot lately."

"He probably wants to talk to StarClan," Doveheart lied, knowing from a hunch that StarClan was the last group of cats on Jayfeather's mind. She headed over to the corner, prodding the silver tabby.

"I'm napping," snarled Jayfeather.

"No you aren't. Now get up. We're having an important discussion." Doveheart's eyes narrowed to slits; she resisted the urge to laugh at the hilarious look on Jayfeather's face – it reminded her of a young kit.

"Alright, alright, fine. But make it quick. I'm not in the best of moods," spat Jayfeather. Doveheart sighed, resisting the urge to snap something about how he deserved it, simply for Birdpaw's sake.

In silence, Doveheart watched Jayfeather slip out of camp, and after a moment, she followed him. Lionblaze was waiting for them.

"There you are," he meowed. "Why did you call us, Doveheart?" Instantly, Doveheart rounded on the medicine cat.

"You." Jayfeather straightened.

"What about me?" his voice was like ice, and Doveheart resisted the reflex to shiver.

"You're an idiot," snapped Doveheart. She looked between the two of them, her fur standing on edge. "How could the both of you crush the _same_ she-cat?" While Lionblaze looked confused, Jayfeather jumped to attention.

"Like you're not with a _ShadowClan_ cat!" retorted Jayfeather. Doveheart puffed out her coat.

"I'm not breaking his heart!" she snapped. Jayfeather shivered, pain lancing in his eyes.

"StarClan told me to," he murmured. "They reminded me that nothing good comes of it. I should warn you of that, too, Doveheart. End it now." Doveheart shook her head.

"I can't," she murmured.

"Okay, will one of you two tell me what all this is about?" hissed Lionblaze suddenly. Doveheart, just realizing that he was there, turned to him.

"We're talking about Cinderheart and Tigerheart," Jayfeather snapped. Lionblaze's amber eyes narrowed to slits.

"Tigerheart?" he snarled, rounding on Doveheart. "The traitor Tigerheart?"

"He's not a traitor!" spat Doveheart. "He rescued me from the battle. He loves me!"

"No, Tiger_star_ loves your _powers_," classified Lionblaze. "There's a difference."

"Weren't you the one who thought Tigerstar was gone?" snapped Doveheart. She could feel that she was losing control of the situation – and she didn't like it at all.

"I've been thinking since you changed my ideas," replied Lionblaze coolly. "You can't trust Tigerheart, Doveheart. You just…you can't trust him." Doveheart shook her head stubbornly.

"Stop being jealous," she mewed. "You just have to have the more interesting life, don't you?"

"Doveheart, enough," Jayfeather said. He sounded tired, but Doveheart didn't care. She opened her mouth to retort, but the looks on her companions' faces changed her idea. Doveheart wrapped her tail around her paws, saying nothing. If they wanted to gang up on her, fine. Let them. She didn't care.

Briarlight was in her dreams again.

"StarClan, not you, too," snarled Doveheart, puffing out her already fluffy grey pelt. Briarlight let out a small sigh, stretching herself out.

"Jayfeather's told you, hasn't he?"

"About the prophecy?" asked Doveheart. Briarlight responded with a flick of her tail. "Yeah, he's told me. Shouldn't you know that?" The young StarClan warrior bowed her head.

"I'm insignificant here," she answered. "I guide you in dreams from time to time. They let me do that much."

"They?" perked Doveheart, sitting down and curling her tail around her paws. Briarlight sighed, letting her tail flick around miserably.

"The four founders of the Clans. Thunderstar, Windstar, Riverstar, Shadowstar. They aren't helpful, but they pretend they are. Really, they make the rules and let the other leaders of old enforce them." Briarlight spoke with a sad tone to her voice. "Not all of them are bad, really; Shadowstar generally has a good contribution. But most of the time, there are a lot of secrets involved. Secrets that warriors like me can't know."

"That's unfair," snapped Doveheart. "You've been through more pain and experience than three of them. If they get a chance, why not you?" Briarlight laughed.

"My name won't be remembered for generations of time," she told Doveheart gently. "Your mother tried it – look what happened." Doveheart found a lump in her throat at the mention of her younger sister, but she didn't answer. "If I'm lucky, I'll be one of the great accidents of time. And even through that, my name won't be remembered." Her eyes met Doveheart's. "Not like yours will."

At those words, Doveheart heard the current of energy crackling through her paws and flowing into every inch of her body, filling her with excitement and power. Her name would be remembered for all time. She would be one of the three cats in the prophecy, one of the three that had the power of the stars in their paws.

Doveheart glanced back at Briarlight to see her friend go glassy-eyed. Spinning around slowly, she narrowed her eyes. There was nothing behind her.

"Briarlight?" she mewed. Briarlight's gaze locked with her own, and when she spoke, it was not her voice that was speaking.

"_The stars must shine through the darkness. A friend who seems an enemy will pave the way for the path makers. If they fail, so shall we all. If they fall, so shall the world."_

"Briarlight, what do you mean?" asked Doveheart. "Is this another prophecy? What's going on, Briarlight?" And she woke with a start.

"Doveheart!" The first thing Doveheart processed from her morning was the amber eyes glaring down at her. "I need your help."

"You had a dream with Rosepetal in it?" questioned Jayfeather. Lionblaze nodded urgently, looking back and forth between them.

"Yes, and I don't understand it!" Lionblaze took a deep breath. "I'm no medicine cat! I'm the warrior! I'm not supposed to be having the dreams with the prophecies in them!"

"Prophecies?" Jayfeather and Doveheart exchanged a glance as they said it in unison. Jayfeather flicked his tail at Lionblaze. "I had a dream last night as well."

"So did I," commented Doveheart. She took a deep breath. "Except mine was with Briarlight. She talked to me a little bit about StarClan. Then…then she said something else." Lionblaze and Jayfeather didn't reply, so Doveheart went on. "_The stars must shine through the darkness."_

_"A friend who seems an enemy will pave the way for the path makers," _cut in Lionblaze, perking his ears.

"_If they fail, so shall we all. If they fall, so shall the world," _finished Jayfeather, his unseeing eyes fixed on a spot on the ground in front of him. "It's the same one for all of us."

"What does it mean, though?" asked Lionblaze.

"The stars," started Doveheart. "But…we hold the stars in our paws, don't we?"

"That refers to StarClan…doesn't it?" asked Lionblaze, blinking in uncertainty. Jayfeather sighed.

"I think we've got some new stars to deal with," he meowed slowly. "Which makes us the path-makers, doesn't it?"

"This whole situation is starting to make a whole lot more sense," Doveheart picked up. Jayfeather took a long sigh.

"I'll take Birdpaw," he meowed. "She's my apprentice, after all."

"Mountainpaw," piped up Lionblaze. "He's my successor, after all."

"I'll have Willowpaw," murmured Doveheart. "And Skypaw."

"And Littlepaw will be mine as well," volunteered Lionblaze. There was a long silence as the three silently agreed. "What are we helping them with again?"

"That's the question," meowed Doveheart. "If we have to guide the Five towards the light…" She broke off, unable to say anything else.

"What's the darkness?" sighed Jayfeather. No one could answer the question.

* * *

**Elsi: Well? Was that at all worth the wait? You got your...what, fifth prophecy of the series? Let's see...the one Jay got, Willowpaw's prophecy, Birdpaw's extensive prophecy, this one, the one at the beginning? Yep, five. Wows. Good thing they all string together, right?**

**Trek: Facepalm. You're an idiot.**

**Elsi: Idiot I may be. That's why I can't study for my exams for more than ten seconds at a time!**


	6. Chapter 4: Gathering

**Elsi: Ack, I'm so sorry! My laptop was stolen before I could upload :( but I finished!**

**Trek: Yup yup! **

**Elsi: So, here's chapter four. Thanks to everyone who reviewed, and...happy reading!**

* * *

Chapter 4: Gathering

"All cats old enough to catch their own prey gather under the Highcliff for a Clan meeting!" At Bramblestar's call, Willowpaw jumped awake.

"Clan meeting!" she called out, and her voice echoed around their den. Brackenpaw perked up instantly, with Skypaw as a close second. It took the three of them a few moments to prod the others before they bolted outside.

"Has anyone seen Stealthpaw or Rustpaw?" asked Bluepaw lightly. Runningpaw purred proudly, but said nothing. Willowpaw flicked her tail from side to side gently, giving a small mrow of amusement.

Rustpaw and Stealthpaw, step forward." Willowpaw held her breath as she watched her two fellow apprentices pad forward as apprentices for the final time. "StarClan, you have watched over these two apprentices as they have trained, and today, guide them to serve their Clan. Birchfall, you are Rustpaw's mentor. Do you believe that Rustpaw is ready to become a warrior?"

"Yes, he is," said Birchfall simply, sitting tall beside Cloudtail, Stealthpaw's mentor.

"Rustpaw, do you promise to serve your Clan at all costs, even your life?"

"I do," meowed Rustpaw.

"Then from this day on you will be known as Rustfur. ThunderClan honors your modesty and courage." Rustfur touched his nose to Bramblestar's shoulder and backed away. Now Bramblestar's gaze rested on Cloudtail. "Cloudtail, you are Stealthpaw's mentor. Is Stealthpaw ready to become a warrior?"

"Yes," agreed Cloudtail. Willowpaw watched the pride on Stealthpaw's face and smiled even wider.

"Stealthpaw, do you promise to serve your Clan at all costs, even your life?"

"I do," promised Stealthpaw.

"Then from this day on you will be known as Stealthstep. ThunderClan honors your honesty and determination."

"Rustfur! Stealthstep! Rustfur! Stealthstep!" cried Runningpaw. Brackenpaw and Willowpaw joined in joyfully, starting the chant that echoed throughout the Clan. Bramblestar gave a mighty leap off of the tall cliff he had christened Highcliff.

"Come on," purred Brackenpaw. Willowpaw bounded alongside him, touching noses with each of the new warriors.

"Congratulations!" purred Willowpaw. Stealthstep gave a small nod, brushing past them proudly to the camp entrance to sit his vigil. Rustfur followed more slowly, twining his tail with Runningpaw's for a long moment before following his brother.

"Someday soon, you'll be up there," she purred to Brackenpaw.

"Someday soon," agreed Brackenpaw proudly. "I don't know what else Ivypool can teach me!" Willowpaw let out a long purr, happy for him. Brackenpaw touched his tail to her flank.

"And then it'll be your turn," he encouraged. Willowpaw gave a mew of amusement.

"Not for a while!" she answered. Brackenpaw shrugged.

"You started your apprenticeship early," he commented. Willowpaw's heart glowed. "And you're a brilliant hunter."

"I'm not as good as Mountainpaw," Willowpaw pointed out. Brackenpaw laughed.

"No one is as good as Mountainpaw," he responded. "You're wonderful, and not just at hunting." Brackenpaw's amber eyes glowed. "You're smart and loyal and a great friend and I…" Brackenpaw stopped short. Willowpaw tilted her head.

"You what?" she inquired. Brackenpaw flashed a small smile.

"And I think you're great," he finished, but there was a note of dissatisfaction in his meow. Willowpaw had a vague thought that it was not what he meant to say. But Willowpaw was happy all the same, and it showed on her face.

"Thanks, Brackenpaw," she meowed, touching her muzzle to his shoulder. "You're the best friend I could ever have." Brackenpaw smiled weakly.

"Thanks, Willowpaw," he answered. "It means a lot to hear you say that." He paused. "More than you'll ever know."

"Come with me, Willowpaw, please?" Willowpaw nodded and followed her brother out of camp.

"Where are you going?" asked Icecloud as they passed through the entrance. She was on guard duty with Rustfur.

"For a walk," answered Littlepaw.

"Do you need someone to come with you?" asked Rustfur wistfully.

"That's alright," Littlepaw told him curtly. "We'll be back in just a moment."

"We will?" asked Willowpaw. "Littlepaw, where exactly are we going?" Littlepaw flicked his tail.

"You saw the camp and the territory in your dream," commented Littlepaw. "Well, I saw something, too." Willowpaw's ears perked up.

"You had a dream? What was it about?" she demanded. Littlepaw explained about the island he had seen, and the story about Cedarstar, Gingerflower, and Cedarstar's son. Willowpaw listened in silence.

"And it just occurred to me that it was a _Gathering_ I was watching," Littlepaw finished. "Which means that I was supposed to see where it was."

"And where was it?" prompted Willowpaw.

"An island. Not the kind like back at the lake," he added. "But an island connected to some territory – ShadowClan, maybe? – that was in the middle of a river. Easy wading distance."

"Well," started Willowpaw uncertainly. "We can head towards the WindClan border. There's a river over there. Your island might be there."

"Excellent," purred Littlepaw. They set off in that direction in silence, taking in the scenery of their new home, just like they always did. When they reached the border, the bubbling creek, Willowpaw stopped, extending her tail to stop her brother. Littlepaw's eyes scanned the banks.

"I don't see anything," he admitted, sounding slightly disappointed. "Let's head upstream a little ways. Maybe the island is over there." They started down the side of the river, Littlepaw staying closer to the bank. Finally, he stopped.

"Do you see something?" asked Willowpaw. Littlepaw shook his head, not taking his eyes off the dark water below him.

"No…I just want to try something." Carefully, he slipped one dark blue-grey paw into the water; Willowpaw hissed in concern. A gasp escaped her brother, and a huge wave of water came crashing down the river, splashing up onto the shore into their fur coats.

"Littlepaw!" cried Willowpaw, for her brother had been swept into the water. She raced down the side of the creek, desperately praying that he would be alright.

"I'm okay!" called Littlepaw suddenly, and he swam towards the bank calmly and confidently, his head above the water. All around him, the rushing water seemed to still, until he pushed himself onto the bank.

"Don't…" panted Willowpaw, "Ever…do that…again." Littlepaw grinned at her, shaking out his golden pelt and splattering her with her own personal rain shower.

"Come on," he commented once she had glared at him for long enough. "We're finding an island, remember?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"The cats going to the Gathering are: Lionblaze, Rustfur, Stealthstep, Cloudtail, Poppyfrost, Thornclaw, Ivypool, Windfeather, Mouseclaw, Brackenpaw, Willowpaw, Littlepaw, and Mountainpaw," announced Bramblestar. Willowpaw felt a surge of joy in her heart.

"Your first Gathering," remarked Brackenpaw. He touched his nose to her ear. "It's exciting, isn't it?"

"Very exciting!" answered Willowpaw. She met Bramblestar's amber eyes and wondered exactly what he was thinking.

"Any idea where it's going to be?" asked Brackenpaw. Willowpaw thought back to Littlepaw's island discovery, and the exciting announcement to Bramblestar that followed.

"I'm sure we'll find out," she purred. Bramblestar had sent a patrol of cats to each territory the night before, only for the leaders and Lionblaze to talk about the Gathering Island they had found.

"You know something, don't you?" asked Brackenpaw skeptically. "You always know something."

"It's a family thing," teased Willowpaw.

"I didn't notice," Brackenpaw said dryly. Willowpaw laughed. "Come on, we want to get in as much training as we can before we rest for the Gathering. I'd say there's still time for some hunting."

"Well spoken, Brackenpaw." Willowpaw met Mouseclaw's eyes, finding them warm and deep. Willowpaw paused, watching him. He had been a good and kind mentor since they came to the new camp…yet he was still nothing like before. Sighing, Willowpaw felt a twinge of regret. She knew their feud would have lasting effects. It just hurt her too much to think about that.

"Would you fetch Rustfur?" asked Mouseclaw. "If we are going hunting, why not take a warrior on his first warrior patrol?" Brackenpaw gave a purr of amusement and scampered off. Willowpaw sat down, watching him go and refusing to look at her mentor. She was just too confused.

"Are you still upset with me?" demanded Mouseclaw. Willowpaw didn't respond. "Look, Willowpaw, I'm sorry I shouted. That was at least a moon ago. Can't we get past that?" Willowpaw turned to look at him, wondering where his sudden apology had come from. "I was just upset because I thought you were over-reacting."

"I was over-reacting," Willowpaw said before she could stop herself. "I'm sorry, too, Mouseclaw. I should have known you wouldn't do anything like I thought you would."

"Thanks," replied Mouseclaw. "Are we okay?" Willowpaw let the question hang in mid-air for a moment before nodding.

"I think we're okay," she agreed. Mouseclaw smiled. _That smile is just infectious,_ she thought, finding herself with a grin on her face as well.

"I'm so excited!" Rustfur called, scampering up to them with Brackenpaw by his side. "My first hunting expedition as a warrior!"

"I'm sure you'll do fine," Willowpaw purred, happy that her friend was so energized.

"Let's go," Mouseclaw suggested, and they headed out of camp.

"So, what was sitting vigil like?" Brackenpaw wanted to know.

"It got really boring after a while," Rustfur responded. "You just sat there and watched. Not a whole lot of excitement."

"So is guard duty," commented Mouseclaw, his whiskers twitching. "Sit and watch. Make sure no one decides to sneak in. Fail to notice the mischievous kits that sneak by anyways." Willowpaw purred, twitching her tail from side to side.

"So that's why no one wants to do it," meowed Brackenpaw in fake awe. "I always wondered."

"I smell mouse!" gasped Willowpaw suddenly. She crouched down, taking the stance Mouseclaw had taught her. Narrowing her eyes, she scanned the undergrowth. There! A tiny scuttling close to the ground told her where her target was.

Steadily placing one foot in front of the other, Willowpaw snuck up on her prey. She could feel the tense silence in the air around her. Her paws brushed the smallest of leaves and the mouse pricked up. Cursing herself silently, Willowpaw froze. But it was too late.

With a soft growl, Willowpaw pounced, hoping to make up for her mistake. But the mouse scurried off, disappearing without a trace.

"Mouse-dung!" cried Willowpaw, sitting back. "What did I do wrong?"

"Your crouch was a little unbalanced," explained Mouseclaw. He crouched down beside her. "You favor your left side too much, and it hinders you. Focus on evenly distributing your weight between your paws; that way, you won't trip or get unbalanced as easily."

"Like this?" Willowpaw tried to imitate him, crouching down and finding her balance.

"Tail down," guided Mouseclaw, and Willowpaw obeyed. "There. Now when you move, set your paws down lightly. It might even be a good idea, especially in leaf-fall, to feel with your paws to make sure there aren't any obstacles in your way. But your eyes are on your target. Always."

"Always," echoed Willowpaw. She sat back up again. "I think I understand now. Where are we going?"

"Towards the caves," answered Rustfur. "Near the ShadowClan border."

"Fun," murmured Brackenpaw, coming to Willowpaw's side. "I don't like it there. There's something wrong with them."

"Yes, yes there is," agreed Willowpaw. "It always feels like there's someone watching me."

"It's just your imagination," Rustfur meowed, puffing his chest out. "Warriors can't get scared of nothing." Willowpaw and Brackenpaw exchanged amused glances.

"Let's hurry," continued Mouseclaw. "We need our rest so we can stay up for the Gathering tonight."

By sun-high the four had returned, each with their prey. Willowpaw had caught a mouse by herself on her third try, while Mouseclaw had gotten a finch and a mouse of his own. Rustfur seemed quite proud of the tough catch he had made up in the trees, catching a bird and later cornering a vole. Brackenpaw had missed a squirrel but snagged it as he fell, emerging on the ground with a very plump looking squirrel in his jaws and dirt on his golden pelt.

"Now get some rest," Mouseclaw told Brackenpaw and Willowpaw. "I'll take something to the elders. Enjoy that mouse and sleep." Willowpaw did as she was told, eating quickly.

"Well, happy napping," meowed Brackenpaw.

"Happy napping," purred Willowpaw. She curled up next to him and tucked her tail over her nose. Soon she was fast asleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"The island really is beautiful," Willowpaw said to Mouseclaw and Brackenpaw.

"It sure is," sighed Mouseclaw. Willowpaw glanced up at him and saw the glimmer in his dark blue eyes. "Won't it be great to see all our friends again?"

"I remember sticking to my own Clan most of the time," Brackenpaw muttered under his breath, just so Willowpaw could catch it. His fears were reflected more strongly in her, however. Was Mouseclaw thinking of Swallowleaf? Or was he just making a general comment?

"Can we talk to anyone?" asked Willowpaw in surprise, looking around the large island.

"Sure can," answered Brackenpaw. "You just have to make sure that they aren't getting any information from you."

"That's easy," muttered Willowpaw, but she wasn't as positive as she tried to sound.

"Come with me and talk," continued Brackenpaw. "I'll introduce you to some other apprentices I've met once or twice." Willowpaw nodded with excitement.

"See you later, Mouseclaw," she meowed, but her friend was already gone, gliding across the island to meet the beautiful tabby and white she-cat that she hated so much. Swallowleaf.

Hatred for the young and pretty she-cat flared up inside of Willowpaw. She could feel the air around her cooling, but Willowpaw didn't care.

"Willowpaw!" hissed a voice, and suddenly, Littlepaw was shoving her into the bushes on the edge of the island. "What do you think you're doing?"

"I'm not doing anything!" protested Willowpaw. Her brother's amber-blue eyes swirled with anger.

"Oh, so the warm air is suddenly freezing?" accused Littlepaw. "Cool it, Willowpaw. Or…heat it up, whatever makes you happy. Calm down." Willowpaw took a deep breath, focusing on her brother's face and trying not to think of Swallowleaf. She gently released the hold on the air she didn't know she was keeping, letting the warmth flood through her veins. It wasn't something she liked to do, but she supposed it wasn't her opinion that mattered.

The two siblings padded side-by-side back into the main island.

"There you are," purred Brackenpaw, arriving at her side. "I wondered where you went."

"I had to talk something over with my brother," Willowpaw replied. "Can you introduce us to those apprentices now?"

"Sure," purred Brackenpaw. He led them over to a group of apprentices. Willowpaw identified a few of them.

"Hey, Lightpaw," commented Willowpaw, dipping her head to the familiar white and ginger she-cat. "How's WindClan doing?"

"Excellent!" purred Lightpaw. Willowpaw dipped her head to a quiet Sandpaw, who flicked her tail, and glanced over at Violetpaw. The older apprentice met Willowpaw's eyes, evidently not forgetting that Willowpaw had saved her instructor with some unusual ability of hers.

"Willowpaw," muttered Violetpaw at last.

"Hi, Brackenpaw," said the apprentice at her side. "How's Bluepaw?" Willowpaw then remembered who this was: Heatpaw.

"She's doing fine," mewed Brackenpaw coolly. Willowpaw lay her tail on his shoulder as a warning. "Have you met Littlepaw?"

"I'm Skypaw and Willowpaw's brother," Littlepaw mewed in greeting.

"You look nothing like them!" exclaimed Lightpaw. "But I suppose you look a bit like your father." Littlepaw nodded.

"Littlepaw! Willowpaw!" Suddenly, Littlepaw vanished with an oof. Willowpaw purred in amusement when she saw that he had been shoved down by a familiar red-pelted she-cat.

"Ivykit!" purred Littlepaw. "But it's Ivypaw now, isn't it?"

"Yup!" answered Ivypaw proudly, scrambling off her friend. "Just two sunrises ago. My mentor is Whiskerclaw."

"Is he a good mentor?" asked Littlepaw, licking his chest fur to smooth it down.

"Oh, yes!" answered Ivypaw. "He took me on a border patrol yesterday. WindClan territory is so beautiful here!"

"That's Ivypaw," Willowpaw explained to a confused Brackenpaw. "Littlepaw got lost one day and met her and her brother and sister, Thrushpaw and Lizardpaw."

"They seem very close," breathed Brackenpaw in Willowpaw's ear.

"They are," Willowpaw replied. "But I'm not worried about them."

"You're worried about Mouseclaw and Swallowleaf," commented Brackenpaw, and there was a hint of a negative emotion in his voice, one that she found quite similar to what she had been feeling earlier. "Why not them?"

"Mouseclaw's old enough to know what's wrong about it," she explained, but she knew that it was just an excuse.

"Hmm," was Brackenpaw's reply.

"Let the Gathering begin!" called a voice. Willowpaw stuck to Brackenpaw's side as he led her back to her Clan. The four leaders were perched on the limbs of a dead tree: Mistystar on a low branch, Blackstar a few branches higher up, Onestar near the very top of the tree, and Bramblestar somewhere in the middle.

Onestar had spoken, now he stood up and faced the gathering cats below him.

"WindClan is settling in well," he meowed. "We have three new apprentices: Thrushpaw, Lizardpaw, and Ivypaw." Willowpaw yowled in excitement for her brother's friends. "There have been no sign of invaders in our territory, and the prey is running well." He settled down again, and Bramblestar stood up.

"ThunderClan has good news," purred Bramblestar loudly. "Blossomfall has had her kits: Honeykit and Snowkit. We have two new warriors, Rustfur and Stealthstep." Joyful cheers erupted from the cats at the Gathering.

"Everyone's in good spirits," commented Brackenpaw happily. Willowpaw gave a mew of amusement.

"Our apprentices are well on their way to becoming warriors, and our kits are growing older and stronger," finished Bramblestar. Mistystar took up her place next.

"RiverClan would like to warn Blackstar of a badger one of our patrols chased off," commented. "Also, we have one new apprentice, Rushpaw."

"Lots of good news today!" she meowed over the noise. Brackenpaw grinned.

"ShadowClan is also in good spirits," said Blackstar once the cheering had died down. "Our warriors are strong in our territory, and our borders are well-protected against any invaders."

"That sounds like a threat," whispered Brackenpaw. Willowpaw narrowed her eyes, trying to identify any hostility the ShadowClan leader may be showing in his face.

"We hope you don't have to," Mistystar meowed coolly. Brackenpaw chuckled softly, making Willowpaw smile.

"This Gathering has ended," Bramblestar cut in before Blackstar could make a snappy reply. "Come, ThunderClan." He bounded down from the dead tree, meeting Lionblaze at the bottom. Following Brackenpaw, Willowpaw pushed through the other cats to her Clan.

"How was your first Gathering?" asked Mouseclaw. Willowpaw could feel Brackenpaw stiffen.

"Great," purred Willowpaw. "Blackstar made his announcement sound like a threat. What did it mean?"

"It shouldn't mean anything," soothed Mouseclaw. "It just means that ShadowClan is strong." He sighed. "At least, that's what I hope." Willowpaw took note of the sigh in his voice and resisted the urge to press up against him, asking him to protect her until the danger had passed. Even though their friendship had been repaired, it was only just so. They had a lot to make up for.

_And the first step is to get him away from Swallowleaf!_

_

* * *

_

**Elsi: So...how was that? A Willowpaw way to start the story, eh? Next chapter is in Birdpaw's POV: "Prophetic." Huh. Maybe everything will finally start to come together? **

**Trek: Knowing you...**

**Elsi: Hush. See you soon! I promise!**


	7. Chapter 5: Prophetic

**Elsi: Aw, man! Two days later than promised. But at least it's not two weeks, which is generally how I've been doing this kind of thing...apologies.**

**Trek: Hoping you all had a marvelous new year. It's 2011 after all. Which makes me think just how dang old I really am.**

**Elsi: Let's see...17 years dead...plus...ah, I can do the math later. Maybe Tuesday, when everything becomes normal again.**

**Trek: And just so you know, we appreciated the reviews VEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERY (that was an insert from Elsi) much.**

**Elsi: Oh, and by the way. This isn't mine. It's Erin Hunter's actually. The storyline is mine, though. And Littlepaw's pointless point speech. I've been delivering that one recently...**

**Trek: Do ignore Elsi's ranting and do enjoy the chapter!**

**

* * *

**

"So what did your dream say again?" asked Jayfeather, sitting down beside the edge of WindClan territory, where they were to wait for the other medicine cats.

"It just told me about the tree," Birdpaw answered. "The Moontree." Birdpaw lifted her head and looked down the stream, where the hill sloped upwards steeply and the trees thickened. "I'm guessing it's that way, I mean, that's what the area around it looked like. A wide stream and a lot of trees…and it was on a hill. So I have a hunch that it's up there." Birdpaw glanced up at Jayfeather, noticing how stiff he was. "Hope that's alright."

"Better than nothing," grunted Jayfeather.

"What's better than nothing?" Turning around, Birdpaw saw Flametail and Bearpaw. The latter and younger of the two looked surprisingly calm.

"Nothing," Birdpaw sighed. "It will all work out, I promise." She glared at Jayfeather as she said it, but her mentor ignored the look.

A loud yowl of greeting signaled the arrival of Kestrelflight, Jaypaw, Willowshine, and…that obnoxious creamy tom, Rushkit. Birdpaw resisted her groan. She had a mission to accomplish.

"Good evening, Willowshine, Kestrelflight, Jaypaw. Is this your apprentice, Willowshine?" Willowshine nodded proudly.

"Everyone, this is Rushpaw. He was just apprenticed one sunrise ago." Murmurs of congratulations filled the air. Birdpaw met his gaze and dipped her head; Rushpaw just smirked at her. Rolling her eyes, Birdpaw turned to start up the river.

"The place we're looking for is this way, I think…" she started.

"You think?" challenged Bearpaw. "Well, how can you be sure?"

"Doubters, the lot of them," murmured a light and airy voice. Birdpaw jumped and whirled around to see Briarpaw beside her. "Never doubt a cat with red paws." Smiling, Birdpaw flicked her tail to her companions and started out along the river. "Come on. I want to show you our new home myself."

They started along the hillside, Birdpaw occasionally giving confident comments to the other medicine cats to confirm that she knew where she was going. Jaypaw and Briarpaw trotted on either side of her, while Bearpaw gruffly explained a few pieces of information to Rushpaw. Though she tried to ignore his sarcastic drawl, Birdpaw found the sound irritating all the same.

"I'll be leaving you now," Briarpaw announced at last, glancing at Birdpaw with dark green eyes. "You're on the right path though. I'm sure you'll see your destination." She smiled sweetly. "See you in a moment." And the ghostly figure of Briarpaw vanished.

"StarClan guide?" asked Jaypaw. Birdpaw glanced sideways at her friend and nodded. "It seemed that way. Have you and Rushpaw met before?"

"Once," Birdpaw murmured so only Jaypaw could hear. "He was a prat then, and he's a prat now." Jaypaw laughed quietly.

"I envy that creamy fur, though," she admitted. "That's pretty."

"I suppose it's hard to hunt, though," Birdpaw meowed, narrowing her eyes and checking the rising moon above her head. "But he is RiverClan." Jaypaw made a sound of agreement and the two fell silent.

Birdpaw picked up her pace and bounded over the top of the next hill, smiling in instant satisfaction. Stretched out before her, with the river trickling into a tiny brook along one side, was the massive tree with its branches reaching up to the sky and its roots knotted above ground. Behind her, the medicine cats collected, all gazing in wonder at their new special place for StarClan.

"The Moontree," Bearpaw rumbled quietly. His voice seemed to be echoed by voices of the spirits of StarClan, the wavering star-pelted shadows that Birdpaw could just faintly detect standing among the roots.

"We'll sleep among the roots," Willowshine decided. "But first, I must take Rushpaw as my official apprentice."

"And Birdpaw has never had a ceremony," added Jayfeather. "Together, then?" Birdpaw glanced at Rushpaw, to see his whiskers twitch in amusement. She stifled a sigh and trotted forward. Jayfeather settled his clouded blue gaze on her.

"Birdpaw and Rushpaw," started Willowpaw. "Do you wish to enter into the mysteries of StarClan as a medicine cat?"

"I do," remarked Birdpaw. Rushpaw echoed her quietly, and Birdpaw felt a rush of excitement as Willowshine beckoned them forward. Jayfeather touched his muzzle to her ear briefly before continuing,

"Warriors of StarClan, I present to you these apprentices. They have chosen the path of a medicine cat. Grant them your wisdom and insight so that they may understand your ways and heal their Clans in accordance to your will." Birdpaw didn't even look at Rushpaw as the two of them climbed silently onto the roots of the Moontree. Birdpaw curled up on one of the lower roots and squeezed her eyes shut, letting herself fall into the familiar darkness.

"Welcome, Birdpaw." The purr belonged to Bluestar, her sapphire eyes glowing with starlight. "We have been waiting for you."

"But you've spoken to me before," commented Birdpaw lightly. "Why should now be any different?"

"This is our home," replied Firestar, his green eyes centering on her. "As it will become yours."

"You have done well," Bluestar continued. "You have discovered the Moontree, the next place of StarClan. You and your siblings have fulfilled the first step of your destiny."

"Our destiny?" echoed Birdpaw. "Does this have to do with the prophecy from my old dream?" Firestar dipped his flame-colored head.

"It has everything to do with your dream," he told her. "But that is the prophecy of power. The prophecy that you will have to uncover to discover the meaning of the prophecy of Five." Birdpaw slowly took a deep breath.

"And what is that prophecy?" she asked, fighting to keep the shake out of her voice. Both leaders exchanged a starlit glance, and then, together, they meowed,

"_There will be Five, greater than any who have come before them. Nature's gift, they must restore peace to blood, before time runs out."_ The echo of the last few words rang in Birdpaw's ears for many moments, and she took a few labored breaths as the shock ran through her body.

"Tell this to the other four, no one else," mewed Firestar, his eyes shining with a warning. "The day may come when you will be bound by powers greater than the power of secrecy. Until that day, this prophecy is your goal, your destiny. Do everything in your power to fulfill it. We wish you luck, Birdpaw, fire of the new forest." Birdpaw watched them fade, and she woke with a small jump.

A soft orange light radiated near her face, and Birdpaw glanced down to see her paws fading from the glow they had emitted.

"Fire of the new forest," she whispered quietly. Her eyes narrowed as she observed the waving patterns of red on gold. Maybe Skypaw was right. Perhaps this was far more literal than it seemed.

"Intertwining prophecies," she muttered to herself. "What is this, a trail of prophecies? Are we that prophetic that StarClan has to make not one, but _two _prophecies to burden us with? Aren't these powers just enough?" No one answered her question…but Birdpaw hadn't really expected them to.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Well, I think it makes perfect sense," Skypaw declared. Mountainpaw stared at Birdpaw in shock, Willowpaw studied her paws, and Littlepaw turned to glance at their sister. Skypaw scuffed the ground softly with a paw. "The second prophecy, the brand new one, it said something about nature's gift, didn't it?"

"Fire, water, ice, earth, air," Littlepaw muttered. "Those were the five main components of the first prophecy. Maybe that's the nature we're talking about. The elements."

"That's what I'm thinking," Skypaw continued. Birdpaw relaxed slightly, watching her sister. "We already established that the five of us have StarClan-given powers. And we know that Birdpaw can heat things up, while Willowpaw can cool them down, right?"

"So you think Birdpaw's the fire?" Willowpaw asked Skypaw, reacting for the first time. "But what would that make me?"

"The _ice,_" Skypaw sighed as if it were obvious. "Ice is just water that's gotten too cold."

"Firestar called me the fire of the new forest," pointed out Birdpaw. "Maybe this is what he meant."

"It seems too easy," sighed Littlepaw. "If Birdpaw's fire, Willowpaw's ice, then the other three of us should be simple to figure out. I can detect the water in the clouds, remember? That makes me water."

"Or it could make you air," chimed Skypaw. Littlepaw shook his head.

"That has to be you. You read the wind, _Sky_paw."

"So Mountainpaw is the earth in this equation," Birdpaw finished. She looked around at the other four for confirmation. Littlepaw gasped suddenly, rounding on Mountainpaw.

"Remember what you did in the mountains?" he cried out. "You called the rock up. You said it was talking to you. Of course. You are the earth, Mountainpaw. That makes sense."

"It does," Mountainpaw rumbled quietly. His voice sent a wave of shock through the others. "It makes too much sense."

"Sorting out who we are makes sense," restated Skypaw. "We still haven't sorted out this messed up prophecy."

"Make that plural," interjected Littlepaw. Birdpaw sighed.

"Flame will quench the eternal darkness," she began slowly. "If flame refers to me, then there's some sort of darkness that I need to conquer. But what's dark and has been there for eternity?"

"Water will fall into starlit power," Littlepaw said half-to-himself. "Seeing as I am the water, then there's something out of my control, something to do with StarClan…and power."

"Wind will curl the straight lines of truth," continued Skypaw. "Well, that means that I'm pretty much going to do some re-defining of truth. Wonderful."

"Rock will knock at the door of balance," Mountainpaw went on. "Whether that means restoring it or destroying it, I don't know."

"Ice will freeze the roots of everything," added Willowpaw. "But aren't the roots of Clan life StarClan? I guess that has to do with StarClan, then."

"And the land will shake to end it all," finished Birdpaw. She narrowed her eyes. "But why two sections about Mountainpaw?"

"Maybe one of them doesn't refer to Mountainpaw," suggested Littlepaw after silence had reigned them for a few moments. "I'd say the ending line refers to something else. But there are lots of things it could mean, then."

"Which leaves us with basically nothing," sighed Skypaw. "Well, we know one thing."

"What's that?" Littlepaw asked dryly.

**"We know there's still power to come," she declared. "The element control, I'd assume. But there's still a lot to do."**

"I say we start with the shorter one," Mountainpaw suggested. "It's probably easier."

"No," Birdpaw spoke out, just as Willowpaw and Skypaw started to agree. "StarClan specifically said that the prophecy of power – that's the longer one – had to be solved in order to figure out the prophecy of Five – that's the shorter one. So we have to figure out the longer one first."

"Or we could just let it come to us," Littlepaw meowed. "Isn't that how prophecies work? No matter what you do to try and decode them and figure out how they work, they always come true in the end. There's no way to stop them. They're always fulfilled, no matter what. That's why they're prophecies. They prophesize things…tell us what's going to happen, no matter what."

"No matter what seems to be a little theme for you," Skypaw chimed lightly.

"Well, that's the point I'm trying to make," Littlepaw told her quickly. "We're apparently prophetic enough that there are these two prophecies about us that are going to come true. Whether we like it or not, this is what's going to happen to us. It's our destiny."

"There's one thing I have to say that will argue against this inspiration speech of yours," Birdpaw said suddenly, and she wasn't sure what powered her to say it. "There are a lot of _ifs_ in these prophecies. You _must_ do this _before_ something bad happens. It's a time limit. In other words, we have to find out what it means so we can embrace it _before _we run out of time. And plus. StarClan specifically told me to find the meaning of the longer prophecy so we can decode the smaller prophecy."

"Contradicting prophecies that depend on each other," growled Mountainpaw. "Aren't our lives great?"

"We don't have much of a choice," pointed out Willowpaw. "Like Littlepaw said, we have to embrace it. Or, you know, we could just run away and let time run out and everything turn out bad. Do you want to be known as the cat that ran away from his prophecy and ruined the Clans?" Mountainpaw gave an incoherent reply. "That's what I thought."

"Well, this discussion has gotten us absolutely nowhere," snapped Skypaw quickly.

"Usually," Littlepaw said, adding a bit of a drawl to his mew, "that's the point of conversation. To seem like a point is being made, and perhaps in each opinion there is a certain point, but when asked what the point of it all, the point usually ends up to be no point at all; in fact, the entire conversation as a whole becomes practically pointless."

"Whatever you say," sighed Mountainpaw. "See you four later. Duty calls."

"Now _that_," Willowpaw chimed in, "is an excellent point." Birdpaw grinned. She had the weirdest siblings in the world. But they already knew that they were not normal, not in any way, shape or form. And when it all came down to the end that was pretty much what a prophetic cat was: unusual in every way.

* * *

**Elsi: Goodness, these five apprentices are a bunch smarter than loads of medicine cats. See, I notice that medicine cats tend to beg for answers and act all 'prophecy is confusing! I needs StarClan! Pweeeeease?' and it's getting on my nerves. Although...Jayfeather kinda sorta has an excuse.**

** Trek: And now, I think, the story is finally taking off. The Great Five know their destiny BUMBUMBUM. Well, sorta. They know it, they just don't know what it means.**

** Elsi: Hm. No sugar for you.**

** Trek: Awwww man!**

** Elsi: Anyways, so, the next chapter is called Wind Catcher. I'm assuming you can figure out the POV for yourself... XD**

** Trek: See ya next time. This is Trek, signing off.**

** Elsi: BYYYYYYE!**

Chapter 5: Prophetic


	8. Chapter 6: Wind Catcher

**Elsi: FRIENDS! I'm not dead! Aren't you excited about that? **

**Trek: Sorry this took so long, guys. Elsi's been...**glares** overwhelmed.**

**Elsi: Whaaaaaat? Algebra and physics aren't fun...and then you add in the bffls asking for Serentonia...and then you try to teach yourself to play the piano? And then you try to-**

**Trek: Yes, well, the point is, the chapter is here now. And Elsi still doesn't own anything except this story. Not Warriors. Just our favorite little Wind Catcher. **

**Elsi: Tahaha. You're. So. Punny.**

**Trek: :P I know. Enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 6-Wind Catcher

Skypaw crouched to the ground, feeling her muscles tense, prepared to pounce. She could feel Brackenfur's gaze on her, but she ignored it as she glared ahead at the unsuspecting mouse. What an easy kill.

Suddenly, a loud cry rang out through the forest, making Skypaw's ears prick up. The mouse in front of her squeaked and scampered off, but Skypaw was already raising her head to whirl around. That was the cry of a cat in trouble.

Brackenfur was scenting the air, his amber eyes narrowed. Skypaw bounded over to him, and they pushed through to see Windfeather and Molewhisker, the other two members of their patrol.

"Sorry," meowed Windfeather, studying his paws. "I was chasing a squirrel and…"

"And he fell out of the tree," Molewhisker groaned. Windfeather refused to meet Brackenfur's angry glare.

"Were you not paying attention?" he demanded.

"I was trying so hard to focus on the squirrel…" started Windfeather desperately, finally raising his amber eyes. His grandfather seemed quite unimpressed. "I'm sorry, Brackenfur. Did I scare away your prey?"

"You scared off Skypaw's," answered Brackenfur sternly. "And most likely all the prey in the forest."

"I'm sorry," repeated Windfeather. "I've just been tired lately." Skypaw's tail flicked back and forth, and she glared just as fiercely at him, tilting her head so he could see the slight scars that he had created. Windfeather winced at the sight, but neither of the other warriors noticed.

"Come on," sighed Brackenfur, flicking his tail from side to side wearily. "Let's head towards the WindClan border. We can always try on the _other_ side of the forest." Molewhisker rolled his eyes at Windfeather and followed the senior warrior through the brush. Skypaw glanced back at Windfeather, who ashamedly shuffled forward, his tail drooping.

"This can't continue," Skypaw told him quietly. Windfeather stiffened. "You can't focus, Windfeather. What kind of a warrior falls out of a tree stalking a squirrel?"

"Not a good one," sighed Windfeather, drooping even further. "I feel so awful, Skypaw, you have no idea. But I don't know what I can do. I'm not going to stop meeting her."

"Then do it sometime that doesn't limit your skills," advised Skypaw with a roll of her eyes. "Your Clan comes first, Windfeather. You swore to that."

"Hush," snapped Windfeather, glancing warily at Brackenfur and Molewhisker, who were oblivious to their conversation. "I don't want them listening."

"No," retorted Skypaw, "you just hate the fact that I'm right." She flicked him with her tail and strode forward after her mentor. Windfeather hissed, catching up with her.

"I also hate the fact that you're a pompous brat!" he spat, and stalked along even more fiercely. Skypaw felt the fury rise up in her faster than she expected it to.

"What did you just say?" she snarled, stopping in her tracks. Windfeather waved his tail and said nothing. "What did you just say to me?" When she repeated it, she trained her eyes on Windfeather. He would stop. He had to stop.

Windfeather continued walking, but then he stopped, recoiling with a quick whip of his head. Shaking his head, he proceeded forwards again – but he couldn't. Skypaw narrowed her eyes and strode up to him.

"I don't remember warriors being rude to apprentices," she snarled viciously. Windfeather rounded on her.

"What did you do?" he snapped. Skypaw recoiled in confusion. Windfeather held a paw up to the air in front of him and pushed – it held his weight. "There's a _barrier_ here, Skypaw." Skypaw narrowed her eyes, turning to look at the place he was referring to. And there! She could see them, tiny wisps of wind forming together. Taking a step back, Skypaw looked up to see an entire sheet of collected wind, forming a barrier, exactly as Windfeather had said.

"I didn't do this," she said quietly, but even as she said it, she exhaled sharply, and the barrier vanished. "At least…I don't think I did. I don't think that was possible." Windfeather snorted, striding forward.

"Evidently," he meowed, turning back. "It is."

"Windfeather! Skypaw!" Skypaw called a reply in unison with Windfeather and hurried through the brush. She paused only briefly to look back at the barrier of wind. She couldn't have possible done that…right?

"Sorry, Brackenfur, Molewhisker," Windfeather apologized when the two had caught up. "We got held up." He gave Skypaw the smallest of looks, one that only Brackenfur picked up on. The senior warrior stared down at his apprentice for a moment, a curious and stern look on his face. Skypaw remained stony-faced, staring straight ahead into the trees.

"Go ahead," Brackenfur mewed to Molewhisker. "I'd like to speak with my apprentice." Molewhisker dipped his head and flicked his tail for Windfeather to follow; the two warriors disappeared. Skypaw stared after them, refusing to meet her mentor's eyes.

"What happened?" asked Brackenfur not unkindly.

"I don't know," snapped Skypaw, flicking her tail irritably. "One minute there was a forest, the next minute there was a barrier. I didn't do_ anything._"

"At least not on purpose," finished Brackenfur. His voice dropped in volume. "We don't know what you can do, Skypaw. This is…well, it's an unusual situation. For all either of us know, it could have been you that created that barrier you're talking about. There's no other reasonable explanation, is there?" Skypaw shook her head firmly, still not looking at him. "Please try and be careful, Skypaw. Windfeather is young and foolish, like all young cats are."

"So what about me, then?" snapped Skypaw firmly, glaring at him with her sapphire eyes. "Does that make me young and foolish?" Brackenfur's amber eyes gleamed darkly.

"Yes," he replied coolly. "You are, Skypaw. You're not taking this seriously." Indignant, Skypaw bristled.

"I'm not taking this seriously?" she hissed. "You don't know the half of it." Flicking her bottle-brush tail once, she stalked away. "We're supposed to be hunting."

"Skypaw. Come. Here. Now." Skypaw stopped short at those words, turning on her heel and glaring back at him. Brackenfur stared at her icily, and she gave him an equally angry look. "I am your mentor, and you are my apprentice. I don't care how special you are, you are still my apprentice, and I am still your mentor. For now, I have power over you. One day that day might change, but that day is not today."

"Why not?" she asked quietly, and her voice was almost not her own. Skypaw took a deep breath in, and when she breathed out, she could feel her energy churning around in the air. Suddenly, the trees lashed with powerful winds, and Skypaw felt each one, channeling around her and through her. Brackenfur's gaze of ice turned instantly to a gaze of fear, and his claws slid out. "Say what you like, Brackenfur, but we both know the truth here." Her whispered words, ever so quiet, slipped through the air like snakes, twining around Brackenfur and echoing.

"What's happened to you?" Brackenfur asked, shaking her head. And everything stopped, leaving Skypaw blinking. She took a step back, studying the ground. Her mind whizzed in all directions, screaming in confusion. Skypaw shook her head, closing her eyes.

"I…I don't know."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

By the end of the day, Bramblestar and Brackenfur had discussed Skypaw's sudden surge of defiance. What Skypaw found most annoying was that she didn't even get to defend herself.

"What are they talking about, anyways?" Greypaw asked her once Skypaw had glared over at the two warriors for the umpteenth time.

"I said something I shouldn't have to Brackenfur," answered Skypaw. "And to Windfeather. It wasn't my greatest moment."

"Did you have a good reason?"

"Not particularly."

"Oh." Skypaw shrugged, sensing that he didn't really know what to do. She sighed, standing up.

"I'm going to go for a walk, okay?" Greypaw glanced up at her, his rain-water eyes wide.

"Do you want me to come with you?" he offered.

"No, I need to be alone," Skypaw answered slowly. "I'll see you later tonight, or tomorrow morning or something."

"Right. Well, be careful, okay, Skypaw?" Skypaw smiled.

"I will be," she vowed, and turned away slowly, heading for the entrance. She could feel Greypaw's sad eyes on her as she departed, but she tried to shake that thought away from her mind. There were more important things to focus on.

"Wind will curl the lines of truth," she thought aloud, after carefully checking the air for possible scents. "What is that supposed to mean?" She sighed, sitting down and curling her tail around her paws. Skypaw stared at the ground.

Vaguely, she wondered how she had done the things back in the forest. She took a deep breath, closing her eyes and stretching her senses to feel the winds around her. They were…tangible, almost, and each was a different kind, a different color. In her imagination, Skypaw curled a paw around the green wind, tugging it inwards, so it bound around her. And externally, she could feel a small rope of nothingness circling her. Skypaw opened her eyes, looking down at where she knew the wind was. Vaguely, she could see the pale outline of green that still stretched around her.

Skypaw eyed a twig, She flicked the green wind towards it with her tail, watching it curl around the twig at once. Forming it silently to grasp the twig, she tugged firmly with one paw, and the twig came soaring towards her. After catching it in her teeth and setting it down on the ground, Skypaw dismissed the green wind.

This time, she stretched out her senses and kept her eyes open, trying to see the same winds and colors. There! A red wind curled slyly towards her. She imagined her paws capturing it, and suddenly, she was blown backwards. Skypaw narrowed her eyes in determination. Perhaps she wasn't ready to take on such a big wind.

"I am your master," she whispered. "Obey me." As she tried to bind the wind again, it shivered under her imaginary touch, finally bending to her will and coming to soar around her. Skypaw laid it at her feet, letting it lift her up into the air a few tail-lengths. She unsheathed her claws, gripping the air that only she could feel, and stared at the ground in shock. It was like…it was like she was flying!

With that thought in mind, Skypaw gently pressed the red wind down to the ground, settling herself down. She felt rooted among the earth and quickly unsheathed her claws, gripping the earth and sighing in dissatisfaction. The hard earth was too confining on her paws. Now the air? There were no confinements there…

Skypaw purred in contentment as she pictured herself flying with the birds. There, she knew, she would truly be free. What would it feel like, to have open air rushing past one's fur, escaping under one's paws, falling but floating, always? Freedom…

Shaking herself quickly, Skypaw glanced up at the setting sun. The sky, colored a pale violet, seemed to taunt her, reminding her that she would never be up there with the elite. She would never look down on the earth. Skypaw narrowed her eyes in concentration. Because, she knew, one day she wouldn't be bound by the rules that Brackenfur or anyone else shoved at her. She would be free, in the sky, and she would have her own rules to follow. She was the most powerful cat in the world, anyways – the wind catcher, the eldest of the Great Five. So why shouldn't she be in charge?

* * *

**Elsi: *cough cough* control freak. **

**Trek: Not necessarily. You'd like to fly, too.**

**Elsi: I would. To have wings. To fly.**

**Trek: Elsi's dreams aside...how was that?**

**Elsi: Thank you, Trek. How was it? Good enough to gain your favor? Pretty please? **


	9. Chapter 7: Dark Dreams

Chapter 7: Dark Dreams

Mountainpaw ducked a blow and struck out, whipping his paw around. When he felt soft fur underneath his pad, he dropped down onto four paws, watching Bluepaw stagger. She hit the ground on all four paws, shaking her head wildly, and then turned, spitting, towards him. Her blue eyes shone with fury.

"Enough, Bluepaw, Mountainpaw." Bramblestar's voice brought Mountainpaw back to the present, making him realize that he was still in training. "That's good enough for today." Breathing hard, Mountainpaw turned to his mentor; the dark tabby's amber eyes seemed tired.

"Bluepaw, you're still not quick enough," Toadstep remarked, his mew tense. "You're still relying on brute strength, which isn't something you can rely on in battle. You are small and quick; be that. Mountainpaw could easily land a hard blow. Had he been bigger, the battle would have been lost right there."

"And Mountainpaw," continued Bramblestar, noticing the pride in Mountainpaw's eyes as he glared at his den-mate. "You have good instincts, but your fighting moves are unrefined. I can't teach you advanced techniques until your basic techniques look perfect."

"But Bramblestar!" objected Mountainpaw, lashing his tail crossly, "I beat Bluepaw, didn't I? That's the objective!"

"You did not _beat_ me," retorted Bluepaw. "Bramblestar stopped us before I could claw your face, you ungrateful little piece of-."

"Claw my face?" echoed Mountainpaw. "Want to bet?" He spun towards her, unsheathing his claws. Bluepaw arched her back, hissing.

"Enough!" roared Bramblestar. Mountainpaw flinched under his intense gaze. "I will not have the two of you fighting. And Mountainpaw…you may have gotten the best of your den-mate, but that doesn't mean you can beat everyone. That's what I'm trying to teach you!"

"Well then maybe _you_ should fight me, and not my den-mates!" declared Mountainpaw. Bramblestar raised an eyebrow at him.

"I will," he vowed, "when you learn your basic techniques." He whipped around, flicking his tail for the others to follow. Mountainpaw sulked behind him, feeling the scathing gazes of Toadstep and Bluepaw on him.

"Surprised you didn't get punished for that," Bluepaw hissed in his ear. Mountainpaw glared at her; Bluepaw glared back, her sapphire eyes practically clawing a hole in his side. Finally, he rolled his eyes and stormed away from her, his head held high.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Alright," Stealthstep said, glaring up at Mountainpaw, "I can kind of see why she hates you so much."

"How is that?" asked Mountainpaw crossly, sitting down next to his friend with a mouse.

"You beat her?" suggested Littlepaw, the turquoise in his amber eyes shining out.

"No, you're so ridiculously pompous," teased Stealthstep, cuffing Mountainpaw over the ears. Mountainpaw ducked his blow, leaping up.

"And I have all reason to be!" he snapped, crouching in preparation to attack. Stealthstep jumped up, defensively crouching.

"I'm just teasing you, Mountainpaw," he said slowly. "Chill." Mountainpaw sighed, flopping back down to the ground.

"Sorry," he answered. "Bramblestar just told me I looked sloppy. It's getting to me."

"Don't let it get to you," Littlepaw advised, a twinkle in his eye. Mountainpaw glared at his littermate.

"I'm used to being the best," he confessed. "I don't like being told I'm not."

"Yes, that would be pompous," Stealthstep told him quickly. "That's what Bluepaw hates."

"And I hate her ridiculous temper," Mountainpaw huffed. "And that she's judgmental."

"Bluepaw isn't all that bad," Stealthstep replied. "You should give her a chance."

"I will when she gives me one," answered Mountainpaw.

"Good point," sighed Stealthstep.

"Let's stop arguing over this," Littlepaw advised calmly. "We're all den-mates. Whether you like her or not, Mountainpaw, you're going to end up fighting with and eventually for Bluepaw, because you're _Clan-mates._ Leave it at that."

"Yeah, listen to your wise younger brother," Stealthstep added, twitching his whiskers in amusement. Littlepaw batted his ears playfully. Mountainpaw shrugged, turning his attention to his meal.

"I'm going to go to bed," he grumbled. "I'll just take this to Blossomfall. I didn't touch it, anyways." Leaving his friends behind, he stood up, taking the uneaten mouse in his jaws and carrying it over to the nursery.

"Attack!" screeched a voice. Mountainpaw was knocked off his feet by a whirling mass of gold and white. He fell over in surprise, dropping the mouse. "Steal the prey!"

"Hello, Honeykit, Snowkit," Mountainpaw greeted as the two kits bounded over to take the mouse. "I just brought that for you."

"No, we stole it from you, you nasty RiverClan warrior!" purred Snowkit, hissing at him.

"Don't try and take it back, or we'll claw you!" added Honeykit.

"Oh no!" fretted Mountainpaw, drawing back in retreat. "The mighty ThunderClan warriors are after me! I'd better run back to Mistystar and tell her to get more troops!"

"Oh no you don't! Snowpelt, attack him!" Honeykit puffed up as she gave the order, and Snowkit launched herself forward.

"I've got him, Honeyfur!" she cried, sinking her teeth into Mountainpaw's scruff. Mountainpaw wailed in mock pain and flopped over, making Snowkit squeak when she became squashed under him. Honeykit yelled and launched herself onto Mountainpaw's stomach. Shaking them both off, Mountainpaw stood up again, crouching in defeat.

"Oh, no!" he wailed. "I've lost!"

"We win!" declared Honeykit. "Honeyfur and Snowpelt, brave warriors of ThunderClan, have defeated the RiverClan warrior!" After watching them celebrate for a few moments, Mountainpaw sat up.

"You two are going to make excellent warriors," he told them. "Will you take that back to your mother for me?" Snowkit nodded cheerfully and scrambled over to the mouse, attempting to pick it up. Honeykit purred in amusement and went to help her sister.

"Thanks, Mountainpaw!" she purred, and the two kits retreated into the nursery with the mouse. Mountainpaw chuckled to himself, and then he turned towards his den.

"Hi, Mountainpaw," Runningpaw said drowsily when he entered.

"Hey, Runningpaw," he answered quietly, curling up in his nest across the den. He let his tail flop over his muzzle, peering into the darkness with wide blue eyes. Had he really not fought well? He thought he was supposed to be the greatest warrior of all time, greater than even his father! Thinking these thoughts, Mountainpaw soon fell into an uneasy sleep.

Mountainpaw blinked awake to see darkness. He sat up, wondering where he was. It was clear he was dreaming, but where had he traveled to in his dreams?

"Hello?" Mountainpaw asked into the darkness. There was silence around him, and he looked around in hope to find something other than desolate darkness. Pale green fungus lit up the trees, and he tilted his head in surprise, going to investigate.

"You are far too curious, Mountainpaw," said someone behind him. Mountainpaw spun around, gasping when he met ice blue eyes. "It will hurt you one day." Mountainpaw's eyes went wide, extremely wide.

"H-H-Hawkfrost!" he gasped. He could barely choke out the word. Mountainpaw stumbled backwards in fear; Hawkfrost just watched him, bored.

"Relax, little apprentice," he meowed. "I'm not going to hurt you. I don't know what nursery tales you've heard."

"You're gone," Mountainpaw told him firmly. "My father drove you out. This is just a nightmare."

"He missed a crucial point," Hawkfrost told him with a wave of his tail. "The Dark Forest can't be shut down. It's an eternal place." He tilted his head. "I came to get your help."

"My help?" echoed Mountainpaw. He blinked in surprise. "What can you possibly need my help with?" Hawkfrost turned, flicking his tail to gesture for Mountainpaw to follow him. Picking up his pace, Mountainpaw trotted after him.

"Hawkfrost, why me?" he demanded, still a bit wary.

"Because you're powerful, of course," laughed Hawkfrost. "I told you, we need help, and the only way to solve our problems is with power. And because you're more…understanding…than your other siblings. She-cats are too temperamental and stubborn…and Littlepaw's just too…"

"Small?" suggested Mountainpaw.

"Something along those lines," answered Hawkfrost. "I didn't want to insult your brother, but, you must face facts."

"I know, I know," answered Mountainpaw. "I'm the warrior. He's just…"

"Oh, don't underestimate Littlepaw," warned Hawkfrost. "If you do, he'll try to take your power from you."

"Littlepaw wouldn't do that," Mountainpaw remarked. Hawkfrost glanced over his shoulder skeptically, but didn't answer.

"I underestimated my brother, too, remember," he murmured in a low voice. Mountainpaw shivered, knowing exactly what he was referring to.

"Hawkfrost, where are we going?" demanded Mountainpaw. Hawkfrost dropped to his side, crouching in the dark woods.

"My father never quite recovered from the wounds your father gave him," he muttered. "We're a lot the same, Mountainpaw. He wanted my help at first, and now he wants yours. You need to help him."

"Hawkfrost?" The normally fierce voice of Tigerstar was weak and scratchy. "Are you back?"

"I'm here, Father," replied Hawkfrost. "And I brought Mountainpaw with me." Mountainpaw followed Hawkfrost slowly as the tabby paced out into the clearing. His breath caught in his throat when he caught sight of Tigerstar. The usually terrifying ex-leader was lying on his side, his amber eyes dull. He had large scars along his flank, and his sides heaved with the effort of breathing.

Hawkfrost nudged him forwards, and Mountainpaw slowly padded to the side of Tigerstar. The dark tabby looked up weakly at him.

"Hawkfrost said that you needed my help," he said quietly.

"I do," answered Tigerstar weakly. "I really do."

"Why?" demanded Mountainpaw. "Aren't we trying to destroy you?"

"Mountainpaw," meowed Tigerstar, "I'm trying to protect you. I can teach you in ways that Bramblestar never could. He doesn't want to teach you. He's afraid of your power, Mountainpaw. He's afraid that if he teaches you, you'll take control of his Clan."

"But I would never do that!" declared Mountainpaw.

"_We _know that," Hawkfrost commented. "But Bramblestar doesn't."

"How are you so sure?" asked Mountainpaw, taking a wary step back.

"Because I know my son," Tigerstar broke in. "I know his tendencies, and I can tell you, he's afraid. But I'm not afraid of your power. You have a lot of it, Mountainpaw. Say…if you lend me a touch of that power, just enough to get me moving again, I could teach you more than Bramblestar ever dared to teach you. Then he'll have no choice but to train you."

Mountainpaw hesitated. This offer was…amazing. All he had to do was give up the tiniest of his powers, just enough to heal this minor wounds, and Tigerstar would teach him everything he needed to know. But something still felt…wrong.

"I don't know…" he started. Tigerstar's eyes begged at him.

"Not convinced?" he murmured. "How about Hawkfrost gives you one or two lessons. Then you can give me some power, and they'll continue." Mountainpaw nodded slowly.

"That sounds…like a good plan," he said at last. "Two lessons, and if I'm satisfied, I'll give you what you need." Tigerstar nodded his head, his tabby fur scraping painfully on the dark ground. Hawkfrost turned to Mountainpaw.

"Thank you," he meowed. He tilted his head. "Shall we begin?"


	10. Chapter 8: The Offer

**Elsi: Hey, everyone!**

**Trek: This chapter is actually more important than we originally planned it to be.**

**Elsi: Yeah...turns out I killed my outline again. XD XD it's more fun that way. And plus, this chapter would have been really boring! **

**Trek: Originally, Foxleap and Littlepaw were training and he was going to think about Ivypaw and Foxleap would get pissed. Like Lionblaze did!**

**Elsi: But this is way more fun. Don't you agree?**

**Trek: They'll have to read it first.**

**Elsi: You'll have to do a disclaimer first.**

**Trek: DISCLAIMER: All the characters in this are NOT Elsi's EXCEPT everyone under the age of Molewhisker and Cherrymist...woot.**

* * *

Chapter 10-The Offer

Littlepaw awoke to the splash of water on his pelt. With a tiny _mrow_ of surprise, he lifted his head and peered upwards, to see a tiny sliver of space in the roof of the den. Making a mental note to get that fixed, Littlepaw surveyed his surroundings. He was in his den; it was raining. On the far inside of the den, Runningpaw and Dustpaw were curled up together, Dustpaw's tail flicking over his sister's nose as he dreamed. Bluepaw was huddled a short ways away from them, completely curled up in a ball. Her brother Greypaw had his tail draped protectively over her, but his head was pointed towards Skypaw, who was fast asleep on Littlepaw's right side. Willowpaw was curled up on Littlepaw's left, her tail over her own muzzle. Mountainpaw lay on Willowpaw's other side, but he wasn't still at all. He twitched back and forth in his sleep, his claws unsheathed, his tail lashing.

Narrowing his eyes, Littlepaw stood up, making Willowpaw squeak in her sleep, and padded to his brother. He sat in the small space, instinctively reaching out for his brother with one sheathed paw and smoothing down the bristling fur on his back. At once, Mountainpaw gave a shuddery sigh and relaxed, his tail flicking to a stop at Littlepaw's paws.

"You're awake, too?" murmured a voice. Littlepaw turned to the front of the den to see the only one of his den-mates unaccounted for. Brackenpaw was sitting at the entrance of the den, staring out into the rain, his tail slowly dragging along the ground.

"There's a leak," explained Littlepaw quietly, making his way to the golden tom without disturbing his den-mates. Brackenpaw looked down at him, his amber eyes shining.

"Walk with me, Littlepaw? It'll be wet."

"I don't mind the water," said Littlepaw, unable to contain a smirk. Brackenpaw smiled slightly and brushed out of the den, leaving Littlepaw to follow.

The rain was cold and wet – obviously – but it had a refreshing feeling. Littlepaw unsheathed his claws, letting them sink into the soft earth below his paws, and he purred in contentment.

"You look like a ShadowClan cat, playing in the mud," observed Brackenpaw. Littlepaw turned his head to see that his den-mate had taken shelter under an overhang. Smiling, Littlepaw shook his claws out and bounded over to him.

"I like water," he offered. "I've always liked the water." Brackenpaw let out a mrow of amusement, one that turned to shock and mild anger as Littlepaw shook his coat out and drenched Brackenpaw. "Oh, get used to it. I thought we were going for a walk?"

"We are," sighed Brackenpaw, smiling. "I just figured we'd plot out our course while we're dry."

"Point taken," Littlepaw answered, sitting and curling his tail around his paws. "We could always head to the WindClan border. The dawn patrol usually heads to ShadowClan first."

"Alright, we'll go in that direction," acknowledged Brackenpaw. "This new territory…I'm still getting used to it. I feel like a new apprentice all over again."

"And what's that supposed to mean?" asked Littlepaw, not knowing if he should be insulted. Brackenpaw purred lightly.

"It means I feel like I don't know a thing." Sensing the teasing in his voice, Littlepaw gasped in mock anger and pounced at his den-mate. Brackenpaw laughed and shoved the younger apprentice off, starting to charge towards the rest of territory. Shaking his head once, Littlepaw pounded out into the rain again after Brackenpaw.

Running in the rain brought a new life to Littlepaw. Suddenly, he felt like he could do anything. The trees flew by him as he pounded after Brackenpaw, focusing on his golden tabby tail. Littlepaw felt like a brave and noble leader, charging through the rain to bring his Clan to battle.

And then, he was. The hill that sloped down to the WindClan border was not peppered with Brackenpaw's golden pelt, but with the figures of many cats, screeching in alarm. The rain pounded along Littlepaw, and he skidded to a halt, sinking his claws into the ground.

With a yowl of surprise, a cream-pelted tom slid past him; Littlepaw reached out and grabbed his scruff before he could slip down the mud-slicked surface.

"Be careful, Scrapefoot," he felt himself saying – his voice was suddenly much older. "It will be hard enough to fight in these conditions without injuries beforehand."

"Thanks, Littlestar!" squeaked Scrapefoot, scrambling to his place behind Littlepaw – no, _Littlestar._ Turning around, Little_star_ scanned his cats. Some of them he recognized, others looked vaguely familiar, and others were cats he had never seen before in his life.

"Nightfeather," he called out, turning to the black she-cat by his side. "Take your party to the left side. Only attack when I give the symbol." The she-cat dipped her head and flicked her tail before slinking off into the undergrowth with a group of cats behind her.

"Mountainstone-."

"To the right." There was no mistaking Mountainpaw's distinctive rumble. "Right you are, Littlestar." Littlepaw turned as Littlestar to look down at the battle, flicked his tail, and gave a mighty war cry.

"ThunderClan, attack!"

"Littlepaw? Littlepaw!" Littlepaw shook the images out of his head and looked down into water. Had he really come all the way down the hill without realizing it? He stood up slowly, backing away from the stream-border and shaking mud out of his pelt. "Are you alright?" Littlepaw turned around and saw Brackenpaw galloping down the remainder of the hill. "You went all dazed and…you tripped."

"Daydreaming," mumbled Littlepaw. "It's not important." Brackenpaw chuckled, cuffing him over the ears lightly.

"See what I say about new apprentices?" he joked. Purring, Littlepaw crouched, launching over Brackenpaw only to dash out with his back legs and trip Brackenpaw. The golden tabby squeaked in surprise and Littlepaw jumped on the moment, pouncing as Brackenpaw rolled to get up. After a brief scuffle, Littlepaw had one paw on Brackenpaw's throat.

"Now who's the new apprentice?" he teased.

"Get off of me, mouse-brain!" grunted Brackenpaw, shoving Littlepaw off of him. "I'll admit, you're quick. But all I'd have to do is sit on you and you're dead!"

_Not if it was raining,_ thought Littlepaw to himself smugly. _Or we were fighting in RiverClan territory._ He rolled his eyes, and Brackenpaw chuckled.

"Alright, let's get cleaned up and head back to camp. Bramblestar wants all the apprentices in battle training in the rain."

"How do you know that?" asked Littlepaw.

"Ivypool," he answered promptly. "Come on, Littlepaw."

The two apprentices spent a few minutes cleaning off by – eventually in – the stream before climbing out and hiking back to camp.

"We're lucky no WindClan patrol caught us in the stream," Brackenpaw commented. "They've been edgy lately."

"Edgy?" asked Littlepaw. "Why?"

"Well, I have no idea," Brackenpaw said with a shrug. "It'd be great if we could find out, but…"

"But it's none of our business, I see," murmured Littlepaw. "Wouldn't that be a task, though?" His mind began to wander – what if _he _could figure out what WindClan's weakness was? Littlepaw shrugged internally, re-entering camp. The rest of the Clan seemed to be sheltering wherever they could, huddling together to stay dry. Brackenpaw let a purr of amusement at seeing this, and the two headed towards where Willowpaw and Skypaw were crouched with a mouse.

"Where were you two?" asked Skypaw, raising an eyebrow at their wet coats.

"Went for a walk," Littlepaw replied. Willowpaw bounced up, flicking her brother's ears.

"You look like a rat," she teased. Littlepaw gave a tiny growl and shook himself; Willowpaw squeaked as she became drenched, and ran to hide behind Brackenpaw. Brackenpaw smiled, licking her between the ears.

"Come on, Willowpaw," he urged. "We'll be training out there soon."

"You don't think there'll be training today, do you?" Willowpaw said, shocked.

"There will be," sighed Skypaw. "Brackenfur mentioned that Bramblestar wanted to try it out."

"Hey, you four!" As if on cue, Brackenfur and Bramblestar appeared. Brackenfur jerked his head to the exit. "Battle training!"

"Told you," Skypaw said swiftly, getting to her paws. "Littlepaw, can I talk to you as we go?" Her blue eyes sparkled with some sort of knowledge.

"Don't let us stop you," Brackenpaw said, guiding Willowpaw out into the rain. Littlepaw and Skypaw watched in silence as she ducked under his paws, sheltering from the rain as best she could. Brackenpaw didn't seem to object to her crawling under his chest; in fact, he seemed to attempt to shelter her even more.

"What did you want to talk about?" asked Littlepaw, tearing his gaze away from them.

"That," answered Skypaw, dipping her head to the pair as they headed out into the rain after the other apprentices, who were slowly trickling out in pairs or trios. "Don't you think it's a bit…odd? How much time they've spent together?"

"They're best friends," Littlepaw told her, tilting his head to the side.

"Oh, Littlepaw…" sighed Skypaw with a roll of her eyes. "You're as mouse-brained as Mountainpaw sometimes. And you know how mouse-brained Mountainpaw can be."

"I do," sighed Littlepaw. "But why am I being mouse-brained?"

"Can't you see the way he looks at her?" asked Skypaw, her sapphire eyes wide and glowing. "She might not know it…but Brackenpaw loves her."

"I think Willowpaw's too young for that," Littlepaw objected, his fur bristling slightly. This was his sister they were talking about!

"I'm not going to disagree with that," said Skypaw with a flick of her tail. "But then again, we're far too young for any of this."

"Are you worried, Skypaw?" inquired Littlepaw. "Brackenpaw wouldn't hurt Willowpaw. And she wouldn't hurt him." Skypaw stared blankly ahead.

"We'll see," she said quietly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Fighting in the rain, Littlepaw was alive. He could see more clearly than he usually could in battle; he could move faster and fight harder and longer. The eyes of the warriors had no effect on him; he was a fighting machine. Was this how Mountainpaw felt every day? Like he was invincible? Like he could do anything?

The fighting wasn't particularly vicious, because of the rain, but Littlepaw knew that he would be dangerous if it was. No matter how many enemies came towards him, he would hurt them, kill them, stop them from hurting his Clan. But at last, Bramblestar called for a stop, and ordered that they divide up by experience. Littlepaw turned to Willowpaw, who had been fighting by his side. She was clearly tired, but he wasn't.

"How are you not exhausted?" panted Willowpaw.

"It's raining," answered Littlepaw. Willowpaw grumbled a response that Littlepaw didn't hear; he bounded over to Foxleap.

"Alright, now," Brackenfur called, since Bramblestar was pacing around both groups of apprentices (Brackenpaw, Dustpaw, Runningpaw, Bluepaw, and Greypaw made up one while the four siblings were in the other). "Let's start with some strategy. Can anyone tell me what RiverClan's strengths are?"

"Water," called Willowpaw, her eyes glowing. "They can swim."

"And they eat fish," pointed out Mountainpaw. "That makes their fur all glossy and hard to hold onto. It also makes them big."

"Which makes them slow," Skypaw said at once. "And their abilities in water slow them down on land."

"Good, good, and good!" praised Foxleap, exchanging a glance with Brackenfur. "They know a lot."

"Of course they do," Mouseclaw said. "They're father's Lionblaze. He probably programmed all of this in their minds when they were younger." The four siblings avoided meeting each other's gazes. Littlepaw wondered how many of them were thinking of comparing him to a RiverClan cat.

"In the rain, RiverClan will have an advantage, too," he pointed out quietly. "Because they're used to it. It's almost like they're powered on water." There was an odd silence at his words.

"Interesting," Foxleap said. "What about ShadowClan?"

"Night vision," Mountainpaw said instantly. "ShadowClan can see in the dark. So they can attack our camp at night and we won't have any defense. They're also really good at stealth."

"Very good," purred Brackenpaw. "Willowpaw, weaknesses?"

"Hmm…well, their territory doesn't have much undergrowth. So they'll have issues in that. And they're not great at fighting in the daytime because they're better at night attacks."

"Right," Mouseclaw praised her. "What about WindClan? Skypaw? Littlepaw"

Littlepaw's mind wandered. What about WindClan?

"They're not used to being under cover," Skypaw piped up instantly. "They'll be really disoriented without the room."

"But they're also really fast," pointed out Littlepaw.

"And kind of scrawny," Mountainpaw said with a small smile.

"Not always," protested Littlepaw. "They're still really skilled fighters, and their small size is an advantage for them. They can cause a lot of damage."

"I still can't get over the fact that they don't have trees," sighed Willowpaw. "How open!"

"It's really nice, actually," Littlepaw said, thinking back to the journey. "At night, you can look up at the stars." He registered the strange looks they were giving him. "What? I spent the night with WindClan one night on the journey. My friend Ivypaw showed me the view."

"You were with WindClan?" Mouseclaw repeated. Littlepaw nodded slowly, ignoring the frantic look on Skypaw's face. "You know one of them?" Again, he nodded.

"Brackenfur," Foxleap said, his voice growing excited. "What if Littlepaw could…find out what's been going on with WindClan?"

"What?" cried Littlepaw. "You want me to use Ivypaw to learn what's wrong with WindClan?"

"Does she trust you?" asked Brackenfur.

"We're close friends," answered Littlepaw.

"Then she'll tell you." Littlepaw took a step back, shaking his head.

"I'm not going to betray her trust like that!" he declared. "it's wrong!"

"It's for the good of your Clan," pointed out Mouseclaw. "Therefore it isn't wrong. And we'd be helping WindClan."

"Tell that to some of the other warriors!" objected Littlepaw.

"Littlepaw," hissed Skypaw. She looked up at the three warriors. "Can I talk to my brother about this?"

"I'll go talk to Bramblestar," Foxleap volunteered, scuttling off. Skypaw turned to Littlepaw, beckoning Willowpaw and Mountainpaw closer.

"Look, Littlepaw," she said, her voice cool. "You're lucky no one is punishing you for this friendship. ThunderClan has had too many problems with this in the past. You're going to get in trouble with your friendship with Ivypaw…unless you put it to good use. Refusing to do this is just going to get you in trouble."

"How do you figure that?" demanded Littlepaw. Skypaw raised an eyebrow.

"Think about it, Littlepaw. You're a smart cat." Littlepaw paused. If he refused the offer of using Ivypaw, it would put forward the idea that he cared about her – which he did. But the Clan, as Skypaw was pointing out, wouldn't like that very much. If he accepted the offer, it would make him seem more like a loyal ThunderClan cat – which he was. But the Clan, as Skypaw was pointing out, would see that.

"I guess you're right," he admitted gloomily. The four siblings separated.

"Littlepaw," Bramblestar and Foxleap trotted their way. "Foxleap has told me about this idea. I think it's as good an idea as any. We need to know what's wrong with WindClan. Will you do it?" Littlepaw exchanged a glance with Skypaw, and then looked back at Bramblestar.

"I'll do it."

* * *

**Elsi: I hope Ivypaw's okay with that...**

**Trek: Well, that plot comes back soon, doesn't it?**

**Elsi: Yeah. Littlepaw also does chapter 11, I think...it's a dramatic one...kinda.**

**Trek: Well, so is 10. Gosh. Drama.**

**Elsi: So be prepared for that in two ickle chappies ;) MWAHAHAHAHA!**

**Trek: Review, please?**


	11. Chapter 9: Fire Breather

**Elsi: What's this? Two chapters in one day! PREPOSTEROUS!**

**Trek: Well, this one is much shorter than the other one.**

**Elsi: Shush. But yes, this one is only about 1500 words, while most chapters are somewhere between 2500-4000. Oh well.**

**Trek: I think the point is across. And I congratulate you're punny-ness.**

**Elsi: It's a talent.**

**Trek: Elsi doens't own Warriors, by the way. Just this story, which is AU. Obviously...unless Flametail is a GHOST!**

* * *

Chapter 9: Fire Breather

"Are you coming, Birdpaw?" Birdpaw looked up from her mouse when Jayfeather called her.

"Coming where?" she inquired. Jayfeather rolled his eyes.

"To the Moontree, of course. It's the half-moon, after all." Birdpaw jumped to her paws, shoving the mouse towards Willowpaw.

"I'm coming, Jayfeather!" she replied. "See you later, Willowpaw."

"Alright," answered Willowpaw with a smile. "Have a good time."

"Oh, I will," promised Birdpaw. Then she scampered after her instructor, who was briskly walking towards the exit of camp. The rain had stopped only a little while ago, and the sun was just beginning to fall over the horizon.

"Let's hurry," Jayfeather barked at her. "I promised Flametail that we'd be there on time."

"Okay," agreed Birdpaw, picking up her pace. "Jayfeather?"

"Now what, Birdpaw?"

"I was just wondering…have you heard anything from StarClan about…about…"

"Nothing." Birdpaw sighed, identifying Jayfeather's tone.

"Anything from StarClan at all?"

"Nothing."

"Anything at all? _Not _from StarClan?'

"Something."

"Anything you're going to tell me?"

"Nothing."

"Why don't you tell me anything, Jayfeather?" Jayfeather didn't answer. "I'm sick of being in the dark! I'm the one in all these prophecies, aren't I? Don't I have the right to know? Jayfeather!"

"Put the sting away, little fire-breather," Jayfeather mewed coolly. "Flametail – or Bearclaw, I see – doesn't need to feel the burn."

"I don't even know how to use fire," snapped Birdpaw.

"I mean your tone," Jayfeather told her simply. "Bearclaw! Where is Flametail?"

"Not here," answered Bearclaw snidely. "One of our elders came down with something. Flametail's back at camp taking care of him."

"I see," Jayfeather said quietly. "Well, let's head on. Moon-high isn't too far away."

Birdpaw grumbled under her breath for most of the trip, wondering why Jayfeather wouldn't say anything to her. Not even a "you'll find out for yourself" or anything! It was a relief to Birdpaw when she caught sight of Rushpaw and Willowshine padding with Kestrelflight. At least she could take her anger out on someone, even if Jaypaw wasn't to be seen.

"Did Jaypaw stay behind?" Bearclaw asked Kestrelflight.

"Yes," said Kestrelflight shortly. "Let's go." The usually calm WindClan medicine cat stalked off moodily. Willowshine glanced at Jayfeather before galloping to catch up with him. Bearclaw and Jayfeather walked after them, leaving Rushpaw to fall in step beside Birdpaw.

"How's the prey running?" asked Rushpaw.

"It's not," Birdpaw said. "We're catching it before it can even get a chance to run." Rushpaw gave a chuckle at her humor, which infuriated Birdpaw even more.

"What?" she snapped.

"I was amused, that was all," answered Rushpaw.

"Well, I'm glad I _amuse _you," sneered Birdpaw. She picked up her pace and stormed off, feeling as moody as Kestrelflight was acting.

"Ah, Birdpaw, wait," called Rushpaw, increasing his stride until he was jogging beside her. "That's not a bad thing, you know. I'm saying you're funny."

"And you're hilarious," growled Birdpaw. "Now I'm not in a very good mood right now."

"Then the solution is simple," Rushpaw called after her. "You just need to blow of some steam." Birdpaw laughed bitterly.

"Rushpaw, you don't _want_ me to blow off steam."

"Why not?"

"Because it's not just steam that I'm blowing off. I'm talking smoke, choking flames, the whole deal." She smirked at her own humor.

"Try me." Birdpaw looked at him, but his blue eyes dared her to continue.

"Fine," she growled, unsheathing her claws. "I assume you've learned to fight, Rushpaw?"

"A bit," answered Rushpaw with a smirk. "I bet you can't hurt me."

"Watch me," snarled Birdpaw, and she launched herself for him, shoving him flat on the ground and glaring down into his blue eyes and digging her claws into his shoulders until she saw the creamy fur becoming speckled with blood. Rushpaw watched her with one raised eyebrow. Birdpaw silently dared him to do something, wanting him to fight back.

And Rushpaw did do something back. He latched his own claws into hers and flipped them, so he was pushing her down into the ground. But his claws didn't brush her shoulders. Rushpaw leaned down, touching his nose to her cheek on accident as he went to say something to her.

"Have you ever given any thought as to _why_ I infuriate you so?" he asked her quietly. Birdpaw gasped, her eyes going wide. "I certainly have." And with a small smile, he got up and trotted after their mentors, who were ignorant to the whole experience. Birdpaw could feel the heat in her face, but she charged after him. _Had_ she given it any thought? No. But she was certainly going to.

Birdpaw lay down on the roots of the great tree, and resisted the urge to shiver when Rushpaw lay down beside her. She closed her eyes and was instantly falling through air.

When Birdpaw opened her eyes, she was standing in ThunderClan camp. In front of her was Jayfeather, his back turned to her. She had the urge to call out to him, but then paused as StarClan cats appeared. Birdpaw grew excited. Maybe she was about to hear what Jayfeather wouldn't tell her earlier!

"Yellowfang, Bluestar," Jayfeather greeted them, dipping his head to them. "What do you wish to tell me tonight? Does it involve the prophecy?"

"No, for now we have nothing to tell you on that matter," Bluestar meowed. She sighed. "We've been told to carry you a message. A message about…your mistakes."

"My…oh."

"Yes, Jayfeather," Yellowfang meowed. "You've broken the warrior code. This is a serious offense, you know."

"I know-."

"But it's one that has been made before, and will continue to be made," continued Yellowfang. "I've made it, Bluestar's made it. We're trying to stop you from doing it."

"I wasn't going to," Jayfeather said crossly. "You saw what happened when Lionblaze had kits. I'm not going to take any risks. My duty is more important than noisy kits."

"Good call," Bluestar said with a glimmer of amusement. "And what about your she-cat?"

"Cinderheart…won't interfere," he answered. Birdpaw suppressed a gasp. Jayfeather and Cinderheart? Since when? "I'm not going to let her go, though."

"We're not telling you to stop loving Cinderheart," Yellowfang barked at him. "We're not worried about your relationship. There isn't enough fiery passion in it to be serious enough to make a mistake."

"Then why are you talking to me about it?" asked Jayfeather in exasperation.

"You'll find out one day," Bluestar mused, her whiskers twitching in amusement. Jayfeather started to fade from sight, and Birdpaw felt the image around her go fuzzy as well. Bluestar slowly raised her eyes to meet Birdpaw's, and she raised an eyebrow.

Birdpaw understood. They both knew she was there. Maybe they had meant for it to be that way?

She woke up with a start, and laid her head on her paws again. She stared without speaking at Rushpaw for several moments. What was he up to, anyways? First provoking her to attack him, and then suggesting a romantic connection between them? He was mouse-brained, that was for sure.

Nothing would ever come before Birdpaw's duty and destiny. Nothing!

Jayfeather woke beside her.

"Did you have an important dream?" asked Birdpaw, turning to face her mentor. Jayfeather's eyes were narrowed slits, most likely narrowed because of fury.

"No," he snapped. "It went in circles." Birdpaw nodded slowly, forcing herself to seem puzzled. She knew that her emotions would radiate to Jayfeather. It was why it was so difficult to lie around him.

A few moments later, the rest of the medicine cats were awake. Kestrelflight demanded they depart at once, and Bearclaw seconded that with a worried expression. Birdpaw ignored Rushpaw the entire way back; he kept shooting her curious glances. At last, it was only she and Jayfeather alone. The older medicine cat came to a halt.

"I just had an idea," he reported. "Birdpaw, you can heat things up, right?"

"Right," said Birdpaw. "It's because I'm fire."

"I want you to try to contain the heat," Jayfeather ordered her. "Make…I don't know, make a nice little ball of it. Gather it into one place." Slightly confused, Birdpaw concentrated on the air around her. It was slightly cool, but she could feel bits of heat contained in it. She focused on a branch nearby and focused on drawing heat to it, gathering it onto that branch. She could almost see the heat, tiny balls of red light that flickered in and out of her vision. After a moment, she could feel the heat latching onto the branch. And then something extraordinary happened.

The branch lit on fire.

"Exactly as I thought," Jayfeather said with a small smirk. "Put it out, Birdpaw." Shocked, Birdpaw waved the heat away with her mind, watching the red particles spread out and disappear from her sight. She blinked a few times, her head spinning. "Just as I thought."

"I just lit a branch on fire," Birdpaw breathed. "I just called fire."

"So you did," Jayfeather said to her. "Come on, little fire-breather. Let's go back to camp. We'll work on it later." Birdpaw watched the singed branch and nodded dumbly, trailing after her mentor.

_I just lit that on fire. I just controlled fire. I _am_ powerful. This is an amazing gift I have, truly. Thank you, StarClan, or whoever gave this to me._

Fire, however, wasn't always a gift.

* * *

**Elsi: I'm worried this was too much revealing. Oh well. I had fun with all my puns.**

**Trek: I personally like Jayfeather's new nickname for Birdpaw.**

**Elsi: What, little fire-breather? I do, too. XD**

**Trek: What do you like? Review, please!**

**Elsi: Or I'll bring out a BIG fire-breather. OMM NOM NOM.**


	12. Chapter 10: Ice Gatherer

**Elsi: This is far overdue, I know. But in it, things get BAAAAAAAAAAAAD.**

**Trek: Well, not really. **

**Elsi: A CHARACTER DIIIIIIIIIIIIIES. So take heed.**

**Trek: ELSI DOESN'T OWN MOST OF THESE CHARACTERS!**

**Elsi: Yeah, what he said. Have fun reading about a character's deeeath!**

* * *

Chapter 10: Ice Gatherer

Willowpaw crossed her tail over her paws and looked between Skypaw and Birdpaw. Skypaw's sapphire eyes were narrowed in concentration as she glared up at a spot above their heads; Birdpaw's emerald eyes were sparkling with determination as she stared down a pile of leaves. At last, Willowpaw felt a slight shift in temperature as smoke began furling from the leaves before flaring into a full fire. Birdpaw purred in satisfaction. Skypaw, meanwhile, had managed to lift herself off the ground and was floating around their heads. Smiling further, Birdpaw started to divide the balls of flame she had created and move them around without fuel.

"And this is when the impossible is proven possible," meowed Littlepaw. He raised his head. "I think we've seen enough, Skypaw." Skypaw nodded and lowered herself to the ground; Willowpaw could feel the air billowing around her. Birdpaw extinguished her fire with a flick of her tail. The five littermates formed a circle again.

"So now what?" asked Willowpaw, twitching her whiskers in amusement.

"We all have to practice," decided Skypaw, her blue eyes glowing. "We all have to experiment until we can _all_ control our elements."

"I have a feeling we can't do anything without them," Littlepaw sighed. He looked towards Birdpaw. "You're our medicine cat. Have StarClan said anything else?"

"Not a word," Birdpaw muttered, a trace of anger in her mew. "They've been most helpful, don't you agree?"

"Agreed," sighed Skypaw, shaking her head. As if remembering something, she paused and turned to Willowpaw.

"Ice will freeze the roots of everything," she recited quietly. "What if that means StarClan aren't doing their jobs right? What if that means you have to fix it?"

"Me?" squeaked Willowpaw, her eyes stretching wide. Skypaw flicked her tail.

"That's what the prophecy says, doesn't it?" she offered. Willowpaw dropped her eyes to a spot on the ground as the eyes of her littermates fell onto her.

"I don't know…" she murmured. "It doesn't seem like…I mean, what could I…"

A loud meow called her name – Mouseclaw. Breathing a sigh of relief, Willowpaw flicked her tail at her siblings and wiggled out from their secret meeting place just outside of camp. Mountainpaw had been able to locate a hidden path that led out of camp and into a small, clear plateau. With Bramblestar's permission, of course, the five had been using it as a meeting place.

"Here I am, Mouseclaw," called Willowpaw, sneaking up from behind her mentor. "What are we doing today? Fighting? Or hunting?"

"I was thinking we'd try some battle training," Mouseclaw answered, starting to trot towards the main camp entrance. "Does that sound alright with you?"

"Does it ever!" cried Willowpaw, trying to push her thoughts of the prophecy away. "Let's go!" She scampered ahead, and Mouseclaw laughed lightly as he picked up his pace as well.

"Be careful," he called to her. "I don't want you falling and hurting yourself."

"I won't hurt myself," Willowpaw answered, her voice quieter now. She let her eyes scan the forest, her beautiful home. Smiling, Willowpaw remembered when she'd first come to this part of the forest, on the scouting mission with her father. Though she was a bit frightened, she'd done it. It was really thanks to her that they had this place – or thanks to StarClan, for showing it to her.

_But they wouldn't have shown it to me if I wasn't this powerful,_ she pointed out to herself with a feeling of smug pleasure. _So there._

She came to a pause in the grassy clearing they had designated for training. By coincidence, Runningpaw and Whitewing were already training. Mouseclaw trotted up beside her, nodding in approval as she scanned Runningpaw's technique.

"What is she learning?" asked Willowpaw as Runningpaw gave a huge leap into the air.

"Badger techniques," replied Mouseclaw. "Why, would you like to learn?" Willowpaw nodded eagerly, watching as Runningpaw landed with a small squeak.

"Hello, Willowpaw!" cried Runningpaw, laying eyes on her.

"Hi, Runningpaw," purred Willowpaw, her tail flicking back and forth.

"Whitewing, do you think Willowpaw is ready for anything like that yet?" asked Mouseclaw. The white she-cat tilted her head to one side.

"Well, it's a pretty advanced technique," she started slowly. "But I suppose it couldn't hurt to teach her now." Willowpaw brightened. She would show them just how good she was at fighting. She was one of the greatest warriors the forest had ever seen! Except Mountainpaw, she reminded herself. It was his job to be the greatest warrior in the forest. As Willowpaw squared up to attack, a small thought entered her mind. If Mountainpaw was the great warrior, what did that make her?

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"That was great," panted Willowpaw, her eyes bright as she gasped for breath. Mouseclaw smiled through his heavy breathing, nodding.

"You did well, Willowpaw," he observed. "For your size, that is." Willowpaw gave an indignant screech and dived forward, but Mouseclaw neatly stepped out of the way and pinned her to the ground.

"Enough training for one day," he told her. "We'll learn more tomorrow, alright?" Willowpaw flicked her tail but nodded. It was getting dark, after all. "Come on. Let's head back to camp before nightfall." Willowpaw nodded, took a deep breath, and scampered after her mentor.

They were almost halfway back when Mouseclaw froze.

"What's the matter?" asked Willowpaw, peering up at him.

"Did you hear that yowl?" questioned Mouseclaw. Willowpaw closed her eyes and listened hard. And then she heard it, a desperate yowl, and one young enough to be –

"Skypaw!" yelped Willowpaw. She sniffed the air to catch her sister's scent and then sprinted off into the trees, leaving Mouseclaw to follow her.

The pair raced through the trees, Willowpaw getting a stronger sense of what was going on. Skypaw was with Brackenfur; they had some prey nearby, so obviously they had been hunting. Willowpaw could taste her sister's fear, her worry, her anguish. She rocketed over the hill in front of her and gasped as it suddenly slanted down, into the swirling water of the wide river that crossed all the territories – Snake River, they were intent on calling it. Yelping, Willowpaw dug her claws into the ground and tried to skid to a stop. As she did, her claw snagged, and Willowpaw tumbled forward.

"Willowpaw!" yelped Mouseclaw from behind her. Willowpaw couldn't see, and she screeched in horror as the world swam around her.

And then, suddenly, cold water plunged around her. Willowpaw cried out, but water rushed into her mouth, filling her senses with cold and wet. She churned her paws desperately, screaming inside her head.

_Willowpaw? _ Skypaw's voice rang into her consciousness, a note of panic within it. _Willowpaw, are you caught, too?_

Yes! Willowpaw thought back firmly, fighting back to the surface of the water. She looked around desperately, for anything. Mouseclaw stood on the shore, looking terrified. He was yelling at her, but she couldn't hear him over the roar of the river. Willowpaw moved her paws quickly, looking for Skypaw.

_I'm caught in the mud…oh! Willowpaw! _Willowpaw could start to make out the form of her sister, knee-deep in mud and sinking fast. Her sapphire eyes were fixed on Willowpaw as the current pulled her further downstream. _What were you doing?_

Trying to find you! yelped Willowpaw.  I tripped down the hill! The swirling water tugged her down again, and Willowpaw kicked up towards the surface, gasping desperately for breath as her head broke again. Her paws were exhausted.

She heard some mewling towards the shore and suddenly the water rocked as Brackenfur launched himself into the water, fighting his way towards her. Willowpaw treaded water, panting deeply, fixing her eyes on the golden tom as he kicked desperately towards her. But the current was pulling Willowpaw too far ahead, and no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't get back.

Another wave rocked over her and plunged her into cold and wet water. Willowpaw shivered. _I'm going to be so cold and wet and miserable if I get out of this,_ she thought to herself.

_**What's cold and wet?**_ Littlepaw's voice murmured into her mind. _**Ice?**_ And then it hit Willowpaw. Ice! Of course! If Birdpaw and Skypaw had their element powers, that would mean she would have hers, too, right? Of course! She could just freeze the water!

Willowpaw sucked in a breath and dived under the water, closing her eyes and concentrating on chilling the water around her. She could hear the whispers of the heat, muttering in protest as they exploded away from the water and left it a solid block. Then, Willowpaw shot up again, kicking firmly in the water she had left alone. She broke surface once more, gasping desperately, all her muscles groaning in protest. Skypaw, now up to her chest in mud, gave her a pleading look.

Go for wind, Willowpaw sighed to her, pulling herself out onto the ice and crawling across the bank. She collapsed on the grassy surface, and at once, Mouseclaw was beside her.

"Up!" squeaked Skypaw, and she surged upwards, escaping the mud with a resounding pop. She hovered in the air for a moment before landing beside Willowpaw. Mouseclaw looked between the two siblings helplessly. Skypaw just shook her head.

"Just leave it, Mouseclaw," she encouraged him, laying down beside her sister. "Or ask Bramblestar later." Willowpaw sighed in exhaustion as her sister pushed her muzzle into her fur.

"We can mind-speak now?" Willowpaw murmured. Skypaw shrugged and concentrated firmly.

_It certainly seems that way,_ she replied mentally. _Try picking up Birdpaw._ Willowpaw shut her eyes and concentrated on her other sister.

Birdpaw? she asked quietly.

**Willowpaw?** Birdpaw cried out. **What's going on?**

_Mind-speak,_ Skypaw chimed in. _Just discovered it by accident._

**Huh, **said Mountainpaw. **So many new abilities.**

Yeah, like I just froze Snake River, Willowpaw bragged.

_**I'm sure we should only use this in moderation,**_ Littlepaw pointed out. _**Just like our powers, I'm sure it takes up a lot of energy. So, for now, see you all in camp.**_ Willowpaw looked up at Skypaw, who frowned.

"Where's Brackenfur?" inquired Mouseclaw, breaking the tense silence.

"He was right behind me…" trailed Willowpaw, her eyes falling on the river, the river she had frozen. Her eyes closed and she heard Skypaw's mournful cry.

Brackenfur had been trapped under her ice, obviously. Willowpaw unfroze the river at once, and Skypaw howled in misery. Mouseclaw pressed up to Willowpaw, and she dared to open her eyes. But it was too late at that point. Brackenfur's body was already drifting up the river.

"He's dead!" wailed Skypaw, crawling to the shore and staring at her mentor's body. A moment later, it floated and collapsed at their feet. Brackenfur's amber eyes were wide with fear and shock, and his jaws were open in a silent yell.

"I killed him," murmured Willowpaw, shaking as she stood up. "I killed a warrior." It was all her fault. If she hadn't fallen in the water in the first place…she should have died, not Brackenfur. It should have been her. She didn't deserve this life.

"Brackenfur…" murmured Mouseclaw. Willowpaw watched in horror as both her mentor and her sister walked up to the senior warrior's lifeless corpse, leaving her behind. Willowpaw's paws shook. How in the world could she face the Clan? She had killed her own Clan-mate! She couldn't return. She couldn't return to the Clan. How could she face her Clan-mates, knowing that she had murdered Brackenfur? It was all her fault. She didn't deserve to life.

Terror in her mind, Willowpaw made a quick decision. She turned around, nodded firmly, and started sprinting away. She ran, and ran until she cried, and then ran some more. She passed the borders, passed WindClan borders, passed out of all boundaries the Clans had. It was when the area around her was completely unidentifiable when Willowpaw stopped. She gasped for breath, tears trailing down her cheeks. As she looked around, she identified nothing. The trees loomed up, unfriendly and unwelcome.

"I should go back," murmured Willowpaw. But no. No, she couldn't possibly go back. She was - formerly - a ThunderClan apprentice. She knew how to hunt, she knew how to fight. Of course she could survive. And she would survive, out here. In her new home.

A few minutes later, Willowpaw had made herself a small nest in the roots of a nearby tree. Praying to StarClan that nothing would come after her in the night, she curled up to sleep, with Skypaw's mournful yowls echoing in her ears.

* * *

**Elsi: And so, Willowpaw leaves her siblings! MWAHAHAHA whatever will they do! **

**Trek: Well, things will get worse...I promise.**

**Elsi: Yes. You can tell. Chapter 11? It's called EPIDEMIC. Have fun figuring out that one ;)**

**Trek: Thanks for sticking with us so long, guys. We're about halfway done with book two, now!**

**Elsi: BYYYYYYYYYYE.**


	13. Chapter 11: Epidemic

**Elsi: Okay, this chapter has taken me a long, long time. I had many small periods where I would write a few paragraphs and then get stuck. But today, I FINALLY FINISHED IT!**

**Trek: Hooray Elsi!**

**Elsi: Yes, yes, all that. Erm...**

**Trek: Alright, I'll say what Elsi can't find the words to say. This chapter would probably not have been written as quickly were it not for figureskater716, who gave Elsi a wake-up call. So, thanks!**

**Elsi: Yeah, thanks, a lot...here's Chapter 11: Epidemic.**

**Trek: VOILA A DISCLAIMER. I HOPE YOU KNOW WHAT THIS MEANS.**

* * *

Chapter 11: Epidemic

Littlepaw frowned, staring down at Brackenfur's cold and wet body. Skypaw had told a revised story of what had happened: Brackenfur had jumped in the water to rescue Willowpaw and had drowned in the current; Mouseclaw had fished him out when he got caught on a branch; Willowpaw had been overcome with grief and guilt and run away. This was what was really concerning Littlepaw.

Littlepaw had the best relationships with his siblings, he knew. Mountainpaw was his big brother that he let protect him, even though he didn't need it. Skypaw was his bossy older sister, but he was the only one who could keep up with her logic without going crazy, so they turned to each other at times. Birdpaw, though fiery, confided in Littlepaw because he understood her completely. And Willowpaw…she was the sweet little naïve kitten like him, the one who he could do anything with. Losing Willowpaw was the hardest thing that could happen to him.

Since Littlepaw was quite intelligent, he knew that Willowpaw would have to return. If she didn't, what would happen to the prophecy? It just made sense, then, that StarClan or whoever else created this prophecy would send Willowpaw back to ThunderClan. Ice couldn't destroy the roots of everything if the ice wasn't there.

The one bit that even bothered Littlepaw's perfect theory was the bit of the prophecy that spoke about time running out. Willowpaw would return of course. But, what if she returned too late?

"You're brooding," observed a voice. Littlepaw looked up at Birdpaw, who calmly stared at him. "You're doing a lot of brooding these days." Littlepaw cracked a smile.

"I have good reason to," he told her. "It's my job, falling into starlit power and all."

"I don't brood as I'm trying to quench eternal darkness," pointed out Birdpaw, matching his grin. "Not that I'd know where to start."

"That's my point," said Littlepaw quickly. He glanced at where Skypaw was still hunched beside Brackenfur's body. Birdpaw followed his gaze and sighed.

"I'm worried about her," she muttered. "What was she thinking, running away? She won't last three days!"

"She will," contradicted Littlepaw. He looked up again to meet his sister's eyes. "You're underestimating her powers, Birdpaw." Birdpaw gave a soft mrow but didn't disagree. Littlepaw shook himself awake and banished any worries he had. "How are things in the medicine den?"

"Have you noticed?" asked Birdpaw sadly. "Cats are starting to get a cold. We think it might be white-cough."

"A white-cough outbreak?" Littlepaw said, shaking his head. "That's never good."

"Jayfeather and I should be able to handle it, though," Birdpaw meowed, flicking her tail. "It's only white-cough right now."

"All the same…" muttered Littlepaw. "Do you need my help collecting herbs or anything, Birdpaw?" Birdpaw brightened.

"Actually, I do," she said confidently. "I've already got Dustpaw helping me, but it may not be enough. Isn't Foxleap taking you training today?"

"Not for a while," answered Littlepaw. "I have time." Birdpaw nodded, smiling.

"Then we'll go right away," she answered swiftly. "Bramblestar needs to find a new mentor for Skypaw, and that can take either no time at all or all day." She called out to Dustpaw, who finished the last bite of his meal and trotted after them.

"Don't you have training today, Dustpaw?" Littlepaw asked conversationally.

"Cherrymist is feeling ill," answered Dustpaw. _Yes, along with Birchfall, Cinderheart, Hazeltail, and it looks as if Stealthstep and Runningpaw are coming down with something,_ Littlepaw thought to himself.

**How do you know that? **inquired Birdpaw.

_**You were thinking to all of us,**_ Littlepaw answered after a moment's hesitation. This whole mind-speak thing was still a bit strange, he thought to himself. It was hard to figure out when he had blocked off his siblings, when he was speaking to one of them, and when he was speaking to all of them.

"Well, we should be helping her to feel better," Birdpaw said quickly. "Dustpaw, can you take the ShadowClan border, and Littlepaw, go to WindClan's border? I'm going to go down to the river. You can meet me there."

"What are we looking for?" inquired Dustpaw. While Birdpaw explained, Littlepaw zoned out. If he forgot, he could always ask his sister later. He nodded quickly to his companions and turned towards the WindClan border.

It was around sun-high, mused Littlepaw, so there would be hunting patrols out in WindClan territory. He would have to be careful not to interrupt or cross the border. Littlepaw had a strong feeling that if Willowpaw had ran somewhere past Clan borders, she would have had to pass through WindClan territory. Perhaps it would be best to ask any warriors he saw if they had seen her.

He scented the air, attempting to pick up his sister's trail himself, but he couldn't catch a thing. Oh well, he would have to ask Mountainpaw with his super senses to try. Then, perhaps something could be done to help his sister.

Littlepaw reached the tiny stream - a tributary of the main river - that was the border with WindClan and scented the air. As he had suspected, there was a hunting patrol nearby, with three warriors and two apprentices. But something was wrong about the scents he was picking up. Could it be that WindClan was suffering from the same sickness that ThunderClan was catching?

Turning his nose to the ground to search for herbs, Littlepaw caught a glimpse of the WindClan warriors coming over the ridge. Weaselfur, Heathertail, and Whiskerclaw, he knew were the warriors names. And their apprentices, Hailpaw, and…Ivypaw! Littlepaw brightened upon knowing his friend was nearby, but didn't make a move to register that he knew they were there.

"ThunderClan!" hissed Heathertail, bounding down the hill. Littlepaw straightened and gazed up at the warriors bounding towards him. Ivypaw's green eyes lit up upon seeing him.

"What are you doing here?" snapped Weaselfur. Littlepaw looked up with wide 'frightened' eyes.

"I'm looking for herbs," he explained hastily.

"This close to the border?" inquired Heathertail. Ivypaw shot him an apologetic glance, but Littlepaw was glad she held her tongue.

"My sister is the medicine cat apprentice," he continued. "She told me to come look along the border."

"That's Littlepaw," Ivypaw squeaked to her mentor, Whiskerclaw. "He's Lionblaze's kit, and he wouldn't do anything wrong. Honestly." Heathertail flinched during her description, and Littlepaw made a mental note to ask Lionblaze about why that was.

"Are you loyal to WindClan or to ThunderClan?" snapped Weaselfur, rounding on Ivypaw. The small red-furred she-cat cowered away from his glare, and Littlepaw could feel his fur ruffling.

"Leave her alone, Weaselfur," Whiskerclaw protested. She flicked her tail. "Ivypaw's doesn't mean anything wrong, she's just being friendly. There's nothing bad about that."

"Being _friendly_ with other Clans won't help you any," Heathertail snapped, her eyes narrowing in fury. "It just leads to stupid decisions." Littlepaw exchanged a confused glance with Ivypaw, now extremely curious. He didn't like not knowing things.

Tilting his head to the side, Littlepaw tilted his head to the side and focused on Heathertail. At this close distance, he could feel her mind as if it was one of his siblings'. Could he speak to her, then, like he could speak to them? While the WindClan warriors bickered, Littlepaw formed a hard thought and shoved it towards where Heathertail's mind was.

To his amazement, the tabby she-cat shook her head.

"Enough," she decided. "Onestar would be disappointed if he knew we were spending all our time bickering over one insignificant apprentice. Come on." Littlepaw, astounded, now turned his gaze on Ivypaw, struck with an idea. Unlike Heathertail, who's mind was heavily guarded and required a solid and firm thought to break through it, Ivypaw's mind was wide open to him.

"Bye, Littlepaw," she murmured, following the retreating WindClan warriors. Littlepaw nodded in farewell, then narrowed his eyes and focused hard.

"Go hunting by yourself at sun-down," he whispered. Then, he turned his attention back to the herbs.

_**Found a new power,**_ he told his siblings quickly. _**Tell you later.**_ Littlepaw grinned. This would end up to be a lot of fun. StarClan, or whoever it was who had given the Five their powers, certainly knew what they were doing.

Only a short while later, Littlepaw met his sister on the banks of the river, where many different herbs grew. He called a greeting to Birdpaw, who looked up in surprise.

"What's your new power?" she hissed, her green eyes excited and anxious. Littlepaw smirked.

"I can control what cat's think," he answered. Birdpaw's eyes stretched wide; Littlepaw knew he had shocked her speechless. He smiled and nodded. "Well, it's more like I can plant the idea in their head. And they think it's their own."

"Littlepaw!" cried Birdpaw. "Do you know what you could do with that? It'd be amazing!"

"It's tricky, though," Littlepaw said. "It'll…er…take a lot of practice for me to figure out all the quirks in this power."

"Of course," Birdpaw replied with a dip of her head.

"Hey, Birdpaw!" Their conversation was cut short by the arrival of Dustpaw. Littlepaw wondered vaguely if the white and brown apprentice could even see him, for the grass on the banks was tall enough for any cat to take shelter crouching. And seeing as Littlepaw was quite small himself, it was always a possibility. Dustpaw bounded down the hill, dropping a bundle of herbs at Birdpaw's paws. "Are these right?" Birdpaw nosed through them slightly, and nodded in satisfaction.

"Thank you both," she said to the pair of them. "It's really great of you." Dustpaw purred, and Littlepaw couldn't help but smile. It hadn't been too long ago that the flecked apprentice had been grieving terribly, stuck in a bout of depression unknown to his age. But then again, Littlepaw reminded himself, Dustpaw and his siblings were almost ready to receive their warrior names.

Then he frowned, remembering how Runningpaw had fallen sick. Would Bramblestar really let her littermates become warriors without her?

"Stop it, Littlepaw," Birdpaw scolded, flicking his shoulder with her tail. Littlepaw blinked again, realizing that he had started to brood.

"I have a lot to think about," he muttered. Dustpaw and Birdpaw exchanged an amused glance, and then Birdpaw flicked her tail again.

"Let's go back to camp," she said. "Jayfeather will want this right away."

"Of course," Dustpaw replied, nodding in satisfaction and picking up his bundle of herbs. Littlepaw followed his lead, and Birdpaw started up the hill. His eyes glowing, Dustpaw bounded after her, leaving Littlepaw to trail behind. The smaller apprentice was more than willing to drop a few steps behind Dustpaw and Birdpaw, watching as Dustpaw fell into step with her. The way the brown-flecked tom was acting was strange and sort of familiar at the same time, and it took Littlepaw a moment to remember when he had last seen any cat acting like that.

The first example he thought of was obvious: the look in Dustpaw's eyes had been there before, and that was why it was familiar. But it wasn't like his normal grieving, thoughtful gazes. The expression on his face was more accurately placed on Rustpaw's face, when he was talking to Runningpaw. When he reached this thought, realization hit Littlepaw as if he had run into a tree. Could Dustpaw possibly be getting over Bouncestep? Could he be falling for Birdpaw instead?

As Littlepaw reached this conclusion, he narrowed his eyes and continued to observe. Dustpaw would never really get over Bouncestep, try as he may. Most likely he would find another mate somewhere along the line, but Bouncestep was his first love. And if he fancied Birdpaw, that presented another challenge. How many she-cats would Dustpaw not be able to have? Birdpaw was fiery, and wouldn't hesitate to break the rules. However, if she did, it wouldn't be for Dustpaw, who would never get over his first love. No, Birdpaw would only break that huge rule for a very, _very_ special cat. Fortunately, Littlepaw didn't think there was any cat for Birdpaw in ThunderClan. So she really didn't have anything to worry about.

His sister's safety in mind, Littlepaw picked up his pace and walked on Dustpaw's other side until they reached camp. When they did, Birdpaw's cheerful expression faded from her face. Littlepaw and Dustpaw stopped, side by side, as they took in how the camp looked.

Brackenfur had been moved and probably buried by the elders, who were huddled together in one side of camp. The fresh-kill pile was being inspected by Cloudtail, Thornclaw, Doveheart, and Whitewing. Bramblestar sat with Lionblaze in silence as they watched. A few warriors paced anxiously, while others still watched on with wide eyes. The apprentices were mixed in with their mentors, but most of them were absent from the dilemma. Littlepaw gulped as he recognized that there were even fewer warriors than there should be. He exchanged a glance with Dustpaw, and both young toms instantly jerked out of their paralysis to dash to the other side of camp, to the medicine den.

As soon as Littlepaw set foot inside the medicine den, he gasped. Just in the time he had left, Icecloud, Mousewhisker, and even little Snowkit had joined the others. Birdpaw had already gotten to work, but Jayfeather was talking to her in a very low voice. Whatever he was saying seemed to have a very dramatic effect on Birdpaw; as her mentor spoke, her face fell even more.

"What's the matter?" demanded Littlepaw, shuffling over to her as Jayfeather stalked away. Birdpaw gulped, turning to look at him with fearful green eyes. This alone startled Littlepaw. What could possibly have his sister _scared?_

"It's not white-cough," muttered Birdpaw. Littlepaw frowned.

"Then what is it?" he asked. Knowing the answer, but fearing it, Littlepaw hoped he was wrong for one of the first times of his life.

"We don't know," whispered Birdpaw, closing her eyes. Littlepaw cursed silently.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

At sunset, Littlepaw felt like pacing, but he forced himself to stay still. As expected, Ivypaw came trotting along with a distant look in her eyes. She came to the edge of the stream and stared down into the gently moving water. There was a troubled look in her eyes that made him frown, and then he found his perfect opening.

"What's wrong?" he asked abruptly, stepping out of his hiding place before she looked up. Ivypaw jumped to her feet, her face lighting up.

"Littlepaw!" she cried in surprise and excitement. "What are you doing here?"

"Just taking a walk," responded Littlepaw with a flick of his tail. "And you?"

"Same," muttered Ivypaw. "I don't know exactly why I chose this spot, though." Littlepaw refused to look nervous, nodding lightly.

"I'm glad you came," he confessed. "How have you been?"

"_I'm _alright," sighed Ivypaw. "I like being Whiskerclaw's apprentice very much. Some of the other warriors aren't as kind."

"I know what you mean," responded Littlepaw, nodding thoughtfully. He laughed. "Even Foxleap can get on my nerves sometimes. But he's a good mentor."

"Good." Ivypaw sighed greatly, and observed him for a moment. "Littlepaw, can I trust you?"

"With anything," responded Littlepaw, and they both laughed. But Ivypaw looked relieved. "What's wrong, Ivypaw?"

"It's Lizardpaw," whimpered Ivypaw, her eyes stretching wide. "She's…she's gotten sick."

"And you don't know what the disease is," continued Littlepaw, nodding in concern. "ThunderClan has the same problem." Ivypaw relaxed visibly.

"Maybe we could find a solution together," she suggested. Littlepaw shrugged his shoulders.

"Depends on if the Clans swallow their pride," he meowed.

"True," replied Ivypaw. There was a silence, as Ivypaw studied her paws and Littlepaw watched her, in concern.

"You're worried about her, aren't you?" he mewed. Ivypaw let out a little whimper as she nodded. When she looked back up, her dark green eyes swam with tears. Worry sparked in Littlepaw's heart, and he barely hesitated before splashing into the creek and swimming up to her side, ridding his coat of water first.

"Don't cry," whispered Littlepaw, licking her ear lightly. "It'll be alright, it will!" Ivypaw let out a single pitiful mew before nodding firmly and lifting her head, shaking her tears away.

"I'm strong," she said swiftly. "I'll be strong for my sister." Littlepaw smiled to comfort her.

"That's the spirit," he urged her. "Kestrelwing is a fantastic medicine cat. Lizardpaw will be fine."

"Thank you, Littlepaw," muttered Ivypaw, pressing her muzzle into his shoulder in gratitude. "I really just…needed to talk to someone about it."

"That's what I'm here for," responded Littlepaw. "Would you like me to come again…say, in two days?"

"Two days?" confirmed Ivypaw. "Same spot. Just don't let anyone see you coming…" She chuckled bitterly. "Thrushpaw is going to have a fit as it is."

"Hey," said Littlepaw, giving her a playful shove. "Don't worry about it, okay?" Ivypaw shrugged her shoulders.

"I should go," she meowed. "Two sunsets from now, right here. And _be careful!_" She frowned, noticing that he had crossed the border. "Go, Littlepaw!" Sighing, Littlepaw splashed back into the water, suddenly grateful that she hadn't said a word about how miraculously dry his coat was. When he turned to look over his shoulder, Ivypaw was but a silhouette against the violet sky. Littlepaw smiled, and then his thoughts turned to Lizardpaw. The brown tabby had always been friendly to him, and he didn't wish any harm on her. He gave a quick prayer to StarClan that she would be alright, but he already knew that prayers were futile at this point. It would take a lot of strength and a miracle to get poor Lizardpaw out of her situation alive.

* * *

**Elsi: WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELL? Am I sorta kinda off the hook for today?**

**Trek: Tomorrow, you're toast. **munches on some toast****

**Elsi: **eyes the toast** Okay, right...**

**Trek: Cee ou 'extime. Ewiw!**

**Elsi: I think that was...see you next time. Review!**


	14. Chapter 12: Helping Hand

**Elsi: Oof, I'm so tired. High school is leaving me WIPED OUT. **

**Trek: Want to know a good thing?**

**Elsi: Yes?**

**Trek: I think this is your longest chapter yet.**

**Elsi: That IS good news. Disclaimer?**

**Trek: Right. Elsi doesn't own Warriors.**

**Elsi: Thanks, bud.**

**Trek: She's being NICE to me...  
**

* * *

Chapter 12: Helping Hand

"Things are bad," murmured Mountainpaw. He was crouched on the edge of camp with Littlepaw and Skypaw, simply observing. The camp was practically empty; most warriors and apprentices were out hunting for their half-sick Clan. Bramblestar and Lionblaze rarely left camp, and there were always three warriors left behind. Everyone else was either sick, or out of camp.

It was also rare that any of the siblings could meet together. Bramblestar had Mountainpaw guarding camp with him, Foxleap was on guard duty, and Skypaw was shifting between mentors, as nothing permanent had been decided after Brackenfur's death.

"Things are bad in every Clan," Littlepaw replied, his amber-turquoise eyes narrowed to slits. "WindClan has sickness, and it wouldn't surprise me if the other Clans did as well."

"Well, the Gathering is tonight," observed Skypaw, flicking her tail. "We'll know then how the other Clans are doing." Mountainpaw didn't question how exactly Littlepaw knew that WindClan had sickness, because it wasn't really his business. Another Windfeather situation was the last thing Mountainpaw wanted, even if it was his brother.

"We need Willowpaw," Littlepaw continued. He was curled in a ball between them; now he looked at his siblings. "We need her soon."

"Any ideas on how to get her back?" Skypaw meowed, straightening up. Mountainpaw shook his head, knowing how stubborn his younger sister could be. There was no way she would listen to Mountainpaw; Littlepaw, maybe, but neither Skypaw, Birdpaw, or Mountainpaw had a chance at getting to her.

"I've been thinking a bit," Littlepaw admitted. "Maybe we should talk about it?"

"Good idea," Skypaw said. "It's better than talking about nothing."

"Willowpaw's not going to listen to me," Mountainpaw pointed out. "Neither will she listen to you." Skypaw's sapphire eyes narrowed in determination. "Alright, be stubborn about it."

"One of us should go help Birdpaw and Jayfeather," said Littlepaw calmly, stretching. His amber eyes turned on Mountainpaw, who rolled his eyes.

"Alright, get rid of me," he mewed, only half-joking. "I'll go help Birdpaw. You two are the smartest, it only makes sense." He stood up and stretched before heading across camp, brushing his tail along his brother's flank as he did so.

Squirrelflight and Ivypool were in camp, and as he passed through the center of the clearing, Ivypool's ears perked up. She fixed him with her blue eyes and tilted her head.

"Where are you going, Mountainpaw? Shouldn't you be in training?"

"Bramblestar has me in camp for a while," answered Mountainpaw. "I'm going to see if Jayfeather and Birdpaw need any help."

"Good idea," praised Squirrelflight, and the two she-cats went back to their half-awkward conversation. Mountainpaw knew that his father Lionblaze was still unsure of how he felt for Squirrelflight, even though Bramblestar had forgiven her.

Mountainpaw brushed into the medicine den and was instantly met with the vile scent of sick cats. He recoiled for a moment, but then Jayfeather's flicked his tail towards his direction. The medicine cat was crouched beside Hazeltail, and Birdpaw wasn't in his sight.

"What is it, Mountainpaw?" snapped Jayfeather, his voice sharp and tired.

"I came to see if you and Birdpaw needed some help," he replied slowly.

"Is that Mountainpaw?" asked Birdpaw, sticking her head out from deeper in the den. "Jayfeather, I could teach him to make these herb bundles if you need."

"Alright," Jayfeather admitted. "We could use an extra pair of paws." Birdpaw beamed, and Mountainpaw navigated his way through his Clanmates to join his sister.

"You're cheerful," Mountainpaw noted. Birdpaw shrugged.

"I have to be, or else Jayfeather will be positively murderous," she responded with a shrug. "I hope we can do something for all these cats."

"You do know what to do, don't you?" inquired Mountainpaw. A sad look clouded his sister's eyes.

"No, we don't," she whispered. "It's not white-cough, it's not green-cough, and Jayfeather doesn't even think it's black-cough." A shiver ran up Mountainpaw's spine, causing him to shake for a moment. Birdpaw shook her head. "Alright, now let me show you how to crush up these leaves."

Mountainpaw worked for a while alongside her, crushing leaves, making occasional bundles, and sorting herbs after he knocked over Jayfeather's neat piles. Instead of telling Jayfeather, who was sitting beside his patients and showing Birdpaw how to properly give the herbs, Mountainpaw just sorted them by the certain feeling he got from them. When Birdpaw came back, she found him finishing up.

"How did you know what went where?" she asked, her eyes wide.

"The plants have a certain feel and look to each of them," he told her simply. He pointed out a dark green leaf with a certain sparkle of dark teal to it. "Like there's a cover of teal on this leaf, that matches the spot where it was. There was a trace there." Birdpaw looked alarmed. "What?"

"I don't see anything more than a dock leaf," replied Birdpaw. "It must be your powers showing through." Her green eyes glowed. "It's like what I can do; I can see heat now. That really is incredible." She paused, thinking.

"What are you thinking, Birdpaw?" asked Mountainpaw, picking up a few poppy seeds at Jayfeather's call.

"May I tell Jayfeather?" she meowed, her tail waving. "I think it'll be a huge help." Mountainpaw shrugged.

"Okay," he responded. "That's fine with me." Birdpaw beamed again, taking the poppy seeds from him.

"Thanks, Mountainpaw," she purred, and hurried away.

For the next little while, Mountainpaw tried to feel the spirits of the herbs inside the store. He knew that each one had medicinal properties; that was where the glow had to come from. Glancing at the murky orange of the yarrow, Mountainpaw tried to get a feel for what the plant meant to him. Darker colors to him meant a more dangerous plant; lighter colors meant a more dramatic healing process. The few leaves of catmint that were in the store had a faint pinkish light to them.

"Mountainpaw?" It wasn't long afterwards that Mountainpaw's attention was grabbed by Windfeather. "Are you in there?" Mountainpaw looked out towards the entrance of the den. Windfeather looked relieved to see him. "You're coming on our patrol now. Bramblestar thought it'd do you good to be out of camp."

"Alright," agreed Mountainpaw. Jayfeather looked up from where he crouched beside Runningpaw and dipped his head.

"Thanks, Mountainpaw," chirped Birdpaw. "Do you think you could look for some more coltsfoot while you're out? We need some tansy, too."

"Okay," responded Mountainpaw, trying to match the names to their respective auras. Coltsfoot, he remembered, glowed orange, and tansy was a yellow-green. Alright.

He headed out with Windfeather, finding Dustpaw, Sorreltail, and Thornclaw waiting there as well.

"Hey, Mountainpaw," Dustpaw greeted him, a note of worry in his voice. "Were you just in the medicine den?"

"You aren't sick, are you?" inquired Sorreltail, pausing to listen for a moment. Mountainpaw shook his head.

"I went to help Jayfeather and Birdpaw," he answered. Sorreltail nodded slowly, flicking her tail and leading the patrol out of camp.

"Did you see how Runningpaw was?" Dustpaw asked him, looking worried.

"She didn't look very good," admitted Mountainpaw. "No one did." The two toms walked in silence.

"Alright, Dustpaw, what can you scent?" asked Thornclaw, turning his gaze onto Dustpaw. Pausing, Dustpaw scented the air. Mountainpaw did as well, reaching for noises and smells with his acute senses.

"Vole," reported Dustpaw. "Some mouse, and a sparrow nearby. Plenty of prey today." He finished in a purr.

"Mountainpaw? Anything to add?" Mountainpaw paused, and nodded.

"I can smell Twoleg," he replied. "Probably down by the fire-place." He shivered, imagining the Twoleg fire place down by the winding river, with its hard rocks and strange pelt-dens. "Fresh."

"Well done, both of you," praised Sorreltail. Her praise was half-hearted, because of Brackenfur, but Mountainpaw was warmed by it anyways.

"Let's hunt, shall we?" suggested Windfeather, his amber eyes unusually bright. "I can take the apprentices, it'll be easier if we split up."

"Are you sure you'll be able to handle them?" asked Thornclaw, raising his eyebrows. "I can take Mountainpaw, if you need me to."

"No, let Windfeather practice being a mentor," Sorreltail urged, giving the young warrior a feeble smile. "We can catch more prey alone, anyways." She started away; Thornclaw gave the three young cats a doubtful glance before following her deeper into the woods.

Left alone, Windfeather turned on the two, his amber eyes glowing with a sudden urgency. He scented the air and hurried off into the trees, striding loud enough to scare off all the prey in the forest.

"Windfeather!" cried Dustpaw, exchanging a glance with Mountainpaw before jogging after him. "What are you doing?" Windfeather hushed him loudly and paused, scenting the air again before striding away in a different direction. The two apprentices followed.

The three of them went through this process several times; Mountainpaw figured out eventually that Windfeather was trying to avoid other cats. Dustpaw was frustrated, though, and as Windfeather paused again, Dustpaw let out a low growl and stopped.

"I'm not moving until you tell us what's going on." Windfeather glanced back at him, and their eyes met. After several tense moments, Windfeather sighed and shuffled back to join them, beckoning them close to him with his tail.

"I have something to tell you two," he whispered. "Only you two." Mountainpaw could smell his fear, and with his enhanced senses, the strength of it nearly choked me.

"Alright, what is it?" demanded Dustpaw. Windfeather gulped.

"Everyone knows, of course, that I made very close friends with Mistflower on the journey," he meowed quietly. Mountainpaw nodded, remembering the beautiful ShadowClan she-cat. "The other apprentices think I've forgotten her."

"I know differently," Dustpaw pointed out. Mountainpaw flicked his tail; the news didn't really surprise him. Windfeather's actions lately pointed out that he hadn't given Mistflower up.

"I've made a decision about it," Windfeather decided. He looked at Mountainpaw. "You understood, Mountainpaw. You remembered. You understood."

"I understand," murmured Mountainpaw, wondering what Windfeather was getting at.

"Please don't tell anyone this," whispered Windfeather. "Not Bramblestar, not anyone. Can you promise me that?"

"Of course," responded Mountainpaw and Dustpaw in unison. Dustpaw's eyes were narrowed in suspicion; Mountainpaw could tell that he was trying to figure out where Windfeather was going with this speech. Windfeather took a deep breath.

"This is my last day in ThunderClan." He gulped. "In all the Clans, actually. Mistflower and I are running away."

Shock filled Mountainpaw, and he hastily turned off any connection with his siblings that he may have formed. Even though Skypaw was scarred – quite literally, and the scare was still very noticeable – by Windfeather's secret, this wasn't her business. How could Windfeather think of doing that?

"You're running away?" whisper-shouted Dustpaw in disbelief. "But what about Mistflower?"

"She's coming with me, of course," answered Windfeather, shaking slightly. "We're leaving the Clans. Leaving the borders that can keep us apart." He gave a large sigh, his tail and shoulders drooping. "Both Briarlight and Bouncestep did it…it's my turn, I guess."

Beside Mountainpaw, Dustpaw trembled. Windfeather instantly realized his mistake and turned to Dustpaw, eyes wide.

"I'm sorry…" he murmured. "I didn't mean to…"

"I'm fine," Dustpaw snapped curtly. "I've moved on, just like she wanted me to." Windfeather sighed in relief, getting back to his subject.

"So…this is the last time I'll see anyone in the Clans," he continued. "I wanted you two to know…you've been the most accepting."

"Won't you miss ThunderClan?" inquired Mountainpaw softly. "I would never be able to leave my Clan." Windfeather flinched at the clear insult.

"I don't want to leave," he admitted. "But I must. It's the only way to keep Mistflower." He tipped his head. "I love her so much."

Dustpaw and Mountainpaw exchanged a glance. Both of them knew that Windfeather had made a decision that neither of them could ever choose. ThunderClan needed Mountainpaw, he knew it. As for Dustpaw, he had already made a decision to choose ThunderClan over love. The young apprentice had unwavering loyalty, something that Mountainpaw admired most about him. He would be a great warrior someday.

"So you wanted to say goodbye to us," Mountainpaw said quietly. Windfeather nodded slowly, as if the concept of goodbye had just hit him.

"I'm going to miss all of you so much," he admitted. "But I have to go." The three toms stood in silence, staring at each other for a long moment. None of them wanted to say anything, because they knew that Windfeather would have to leave if they did. Finally, Dustpaw stepped forward and touched his muzzle to Windfeather's shoulder.

"Goodbye, then," he said, like the mature young warrior he would soon be. Windfeather returned the gesture, and then did the same to Mountainpaw. Mountainpaw sadly touched his nose to Windfeather's shoulder, drinking in his friend's scent for what would be the last time.

"Goodbye, Windfeather," Mountainpaw meowed. Windfeather looked up at the sky, which was now dyed orange due to the sun setting. "May you and Mistflower be happy."

"Goodbye, Mountainpaw, Dustpaw," replied Windfeather. "You'll be amazing warriors one day." His amber eyes glowed for a moment, and then he turned and bounded up the hill and into the undergrowth. Then he was gone.

Dustpaw and Mountainpaw stared at the trembling plants for a few moments, each remembering the wonderful memories they had of Windfeather. Windfeather was the apprentice who had come to teach Mountainpaw and his siblings basic fighting when they were kits. He was the one who watched out for them, waiting eagerly for them to become warriors.

"He would have made a fine ThunderClan warrior," Mountainpaw murmured after a long silence. He bowed his head, and Dustpaw touched his flank with his tail.

"We should hunt," he remarked. "That way we can say that we didn't know about Windfeather."

The two toms hunted in silence, not really wanting to speak about Windfeather or possibly get distracted. By the time the sun had set, Mountainpaw had caught two mice, and Dustpaw carried a huge squirrel that was nearly half his size. They met up with Thornclaw and Sorreltail right inside camp.

"Where's Windfeather?" asked Thornclaw. Mountainpaw gulped. _Uh oh._ Neither of them had really thought about an excuse.

"We split up at one point," Dustpaw answered simply. "Windfeather told us he'd meet us here later." He frowned convincingly. "Has he not come back yet?"

"No," Sorreltail meowed. Her eyes clouded again. "I'll go check the warriors den." She hurried off, and Thornclaw turned to the two apprentices.

"That's a wonderful catch, Dustpaw," he praised. "You'll be a warrior in no time with a catch like that. You did well, too, Mountainpaw." Dustpaw dipped his head under the praise, keeping his cool, and Mountainpaw copied him. "Take a mouse to the medicine den, Mountainpaw." Nodding, Mountainpaw picked up one of his mice and trotted back in the direction of the medicine den.

"You're back," observed Jayfeather as he strolled in. Mountainpaw nodded. "Could you stay here with Birdpaw while I go to the Gathering?"

"The Gathering!" mewed Mountainpaw. "Am I not going?"

"No," Jayfeather said with a flick of his tail. "But Skypaw and Littlepaw are, and I'm sure they'll tell you _all about it."_ He lashed his tail in irritation, just as Birdpaw hurried out from the back of the den.

"Are you going, Jayfeather?" she inquired. Her eyes settled on Mountainpaw, and she smiled. "Hi, Mountainpaw."

"I'm going in just a moment," replied Jayfeather. "I'm sending Mountainpaw to you for a part of the night, Birdpaw."

"Thanks," purred Birdpaw tiredly. The medicine cat dipped his head and padded out of the den, and Birdpaw turned to Mountainpaw. "They should be sleeping. Could you sit beside Runningpaw for the night? She's not quite as strong as some of the warriors." Mountainpaw nodded and made his way over to Runningpaw's side, picking out her creamy pelt easily. As he passed, Stealthstep raised his head, blinking at Mountainpaw. Frowning, Mountainpaw ran his tail across his friend's flank.

"Are you okay?" he asked. Stealthstep gave a small shrug.

"I'm better than a lot of cats," he pointed out. "Such as Runningpaw." He gave their den-mate a sad glance. "I hope I feel better-." He erupted into a fit of coughs that shook his body, and Birdpaw bounded over to massage the young tom's chest until he calmed.

His loud noise woke Runningpaw, and she weakly opened her blue eyes. Mountainpaw crouched beside her, peering through the darkness at him.

"Shhhhh, Runningpaw," he soothed her. "Go to sleep. It will be alright." The she-cat's eyelids fluttered before closing, and Mountainpaw felt a pang of sorrow.

"I hope we're better soon," rasped Stealthstep from his other side. Mountainpaw gave his close friend a hopeful smile, and Stealthstep curled up and fell asleep. Birdpaw touched Mountainpaw's shoulder with her tail.

"I'm going to be sitting with Cherrymist," she whispered. "Tell me if anything changes."

Mountainpaw nodded and crouched beside Runningpaw, watching the shallow lift of the apprentice's chest as she slept. He probably would have fallen asleep were it not for the disturbing smell of sickness that invaded his senses, or the memory of Windfeather's departure.

Many long moments had passed before Mountainpaw looked at Birdpaw again. The medicine cat apprentice had been shifting around the den, tending to the needs of any cat who woke up and occasionally telling Mountainpaw to stay beside Runningpaw. Birdpaw was hunched over, staring down at the feebly stirring form of Cloudtail, who's long fur stood out in the darkness. Slowly, knowing she would protest, Mountainpaw moved to her side.

"I thought I told you to stay with Runningpaw," she whispered.

"Runningpaw is fine for now," replied Mountainpaw. "You haven't slept in ages, Birdpaw. Go to your nest, I can stay here."

"You should sleep, too," insisted Birdpaw. "You have training tomorrow." Mountainpaw fixed his younger sister with a stubborn glance, which she returned. At last, he sighed.

"Jayfeather will be back from the Gathering soon, and he can take over then," he pointed out. "I know what to do if anyone wakes up. Get them some water if they need it; otherwise get them back to sleep and help them through a coughing fit. I know." Birdpaw looked around the den, her eyes full of doubt. "Please, Birdpaw."

"I…alright," she admitted. Mountainpaw touched noses with his sister.

"Get some rest," he told her as she trotted towards her own nest, disappearing from sight.

As she didn't return, Mountainpaw assumed she had fallen asleep. He sat alone for the rest of that painfully long period, worrying secretly that something would go wrong with one of his Clan-mates. He occasionally had to help a cat through their coughs, or fetch more water, and once he had nearly fallen asleep trying to coax a wailing Snowkit back to sleep by curling around her. Thankfully, he was saved by Bumbleflight, who had woken up coughing.

He was utterly relieved, however, when Jayfeather stalked through the fern-covered entrance. Jayfeather instantly turned his foggy eyes onto Mountainpaw and frowned.

"Where's Birdpaw?" he inquired.

"I convinced her to go to sleep," he answered. "She's exhausted." Jayfeather relaxed.

"Good," he meowed. "Did anything happen?"

"Snowkit wanted Blossomfall," replied Mountainpaw with a flick of his tail. "But I got her back to sleep. Everyone was fine."

"Thank StarClan," murmured Jayfeather. "Thank you, Mountainpaw. Go back to the apprentice's den and rest." He dipped his head, and Mountainpaw returned the gesture, relieved that the prickly medicine cat had calmed for the night. He brushed out of the den and returned to his own nest.

"Where have you been?" whispered Skypaw as he lay down beside her.

"Sitting with the sick cats so Birdpaw could sleep," Mountainpaw replied. "How was the Gathering?"

"Alright," answered Skypaw. "There's sickness in the other Clans, too. Mistystar was desperate enough to actually mention it; everyone admitted it except Blackstar, of course."

"Do they know what to do?" asked Mountainpaw.

"Flametail thinks there must be some herb they've forgotten; something that our ancestors used."

"Maybe Jayfeather will get a sign," replied Mountainpaw. The two siblings locked gazes, knowing that Birdpaw would more likely received word. "Any other news?"

"Shhh!" hissed Bluepaw violently. "Would you two shut up?" Mountainpaw was itching for information, but Skypaw curled up. Sighing, Mountainpaw followed her lead. He was asleep within seconds.

That night, Mountainpaw dreamed of Windfeather, leaving over and over again, and Runningpaw, barely able to comprehend the words that he said to her. He woke up several times, tossed and turned for a bit, and then fell back into a sleep with the two memories repeating in his mind. When morning came, Mountainpaw blinked sunlight in and wished that none of it was happening.

* * *

**Elsi: Crummy ending, I know. I've gotten mixed up, and this chapter helped.**

**Trek: That's good, though.**

**Elsi: I know. I completely forgot about Windfeather, so...he's back :D Aint that lovely?**

**Trek: He's not back for long...he's gone.**

**Elsi: Yep. Not important, except for Dustpaw. Dustpaw is great. I love Dustpaw. Ahhhh, Dustpaw.**

**Trek: For those of you who are wondering, Dustpaw is her favorite. **

**Elsi: Him and Greypaw...**

**Trek: Right...question of the chapter: Who is YOUR favorite character? **

**Elsi: OOH, marvelous idea! Tell us! Tell us...**demonic grin****

**Trek: See button below. **


	15. Chapter 13: Rescue Mission

Elsi: SURPRISE. Hang on, I've got Trek on the phone. I'll write down what he says. Don't worry :)

Trek-on-the-phone: I'm actually exploring another world for Elsi right now. Finding new guardians for more important people, making sure that there's a story to be told. My little Elsi/personal pain is growing up...I'm afraid she doesn't need my protection anymore.

Elsi: Melodramatic one. So, anyhow, I wrote a new Chapter 13 on my new computer; I just realized I had an old one, but I like this one better because Chapter 14/15 follow it better. A lot better. Anyways, I've been working on other things on the side, I just didn't want to update this until I had the entire story done. But, you know...whatever. I'm not going to AN the next two chapters, just this one. There are 21 chapters...I'm halfway done with 16, but I can't count on an update date...you know, I've kind of lost my Warriors spark. It's still there, it's just smaller. Especially because I'm deep into the plotting of publishable work...**scratches head** Forgive me...

Trek-on-the-phone: She really is sorry.

Elsi: Yeah...I am. But I hope to be done with this by the end of summer. It's debatable whether I'll go on with the series. But I really do love these characters, and the storyline. So I probably will finish the series; I'm pretty proud of it, personally. It's all plotted out and stuff, just sitting there. I hope my writing style hasn't changed toooo dramatically since...October? Heh. Heh.

PhoneTrek: So, by the way, we don't own Warriors, just the OC's. But that's kind of obvious.

* * *

Chapter 13: Rescue Mission

Skypaw settled her tail on Mountainpaw's shoulder; he jumped at the contact and looked up at her.

"Oh, it's you," he said numbly. Skypaw nodded, pressing down into the ground beside him. Mountainpaw poked unenthusiastically at the mouse at his paws.

"It's me," she confirmed. "How's Runningpaw?" Mountainpaw hesitated before responding, making Skypaw's whiskers twitch in concern.

"No better," he announced at last. "No worse. But more cats are getting sick, and we can't do anything about it."

"We can hunt for the Clan," Skypaw promised, licking his ear in support. "Come on, let's find Littlepaw and ask Lionblaze if we can hunt."

"Three apprentices?" Mountainpaw rumbled, getting to his feet. "That's a likely situation."

"There's something we need to talk to you about," Skypaw murmured.

**Why can't you just mind-speak it?** Skypaw shook her head, knowing that the message she wanted to give her siblings wasn't one that could be conveyed through mental links. Mountainpaw sighed, picking up his mouse. **I'm going to go give this to Jayfeather.**

"Hurry back," Skypaw called after him. She turned around, her sapphire eyes scanning the clearing. No cat gave her another glance; with Brackenfur's death and Willowpaw's disappearance, no one dared to give her orders. Many thought that she was still unstable.

Finally, Skypaw located Littlepaw trotting through the entrance beside Foxleap, carrying a thrush. He met her eyes, and, flicking his tail at Foxleap, bounded her way.

"What's the matter?" he wanted to know. Skypaw opened her mouth to answer, but Littlepaw cut her off with a sweep of his tail. "You think we should tell Mountainpaw."

"Shouldn't we?" Skypaw asked. "If we want to make this happen, he's our best bet."

"We should ask Bramblestar," pointed out Littlepaw with a lash of his tail. "He'll know what to do."

"Bramblestar won't want us wandering out, and you know it," answered Skypaw. "If we want to go, we have to go now."

"Where are you going?" Skypaw leaped in the air, alarmed and infuriated that she hadn't surveyed her surroundings better. She glanced over and met Greypaw's concerned eyes.

"Just for a walk," lied Skypaw swiftly. Greypaw gave her a disbelieving look, making Littlepaw smirk. "Really."

"You can't fool me, Skypaw," Greypaw mewed. "But I get that you want to talk to your siblings." His shoulders dropped slightly, and he began to slink away. Skypaw instantly felt emotion of regret and relief wash onto her in waves, overlapping with one another.

"No, Greypaw, you should come," Littlepaw said enthusiastically. Greypaw turned around, surprised. Skypaw turned to him, utterly confused, but Littlepaw gave her a glance and beckoned Greypaw over. "We wanted to search the territory, to see if we could pick up Willowpaw's scent any better."

"But that's been done so many times before," Greypaw meowed with doubt. Littlepaw's amber eyes instantly filled with hurt, and he glanced at his blue-grey paws. Greypaw's face flashed with shock. "I mean…it couldn't hurt, right?"

Skypaw shot Littlepaw a withering glance as he brightened. He always had to get his way, didn't he?

Mountainpaw meowed out from behind them, his tail flicking back and forth.

"Ready to go?" inquired Littlepaw, taking the lead. "Let's see if Lionblaze will let us go."

"Okay," Greypaw began. He coughed thrice, shaking his head at the end. Panic struck Skypaw's heart, and she whirled, looking up at him.

"You sound sick," she began doubtfully.

"I'm fine," he muttered. "Something just got caught in my throat. Honestly, we should get going, before-." His words were cut short with a fierce fit of coughing, one that brought tears to his eyes. "I'm fine," he repeated, his voice a rasp.

"You are not," Mountainpaw declared, brushing Skypaw away to rest his paw on Greypaw's chest. The slightly larger tom drew away, but Mountainpaw fixed him with a ferocious glare. "I've been helping out in the medicine den, and you've got that sick smell all over you."

"At least go get it checked out," begged Skypaw. Greypaw opened his mouth to protest, but between the two siblings, he seemed to give up. His tail dragging on the dusty ground, he slunk away. Worry flared in Skypaw's heart, and she twitched her whiskers in concern. She hoped he would be okay.

XXXXXXX

Skypaw lifted her ears, scenting the air for any of her Clanmates. A hunting patrol was near the ShadowClan border, and another group of cats was searching for herbs behind camp, but that was all she could find. Breathing a sigh of relief, Skypaw beckoned her brothers forward, heading for the WindClan border.

"Wait." Skypaw turned around, finding her brother's ears perked, his eyes searching the scene. "I think I've got her."

"Really?" Littlepaw gasped, excited. Mountainpaw nodded, flicking his ears back and forth. Whipping his tail in the other direction, he started off into the undergrowth, stopping every couple of seconds to re-check his trail. Littlepaw and Skypaw followed in excitement.

Skypaw's whiskers trembled with anticipation, but Littlepaw seemed to be shaking from head to toe, pleasure radiating over his entire body as he raced into the brush. She smiled to herself, reveling in his joy. To herself, she wondered what he was thinking about.

Mountainpaw's trail seemed to be leading them towards WindClan, but soon Littlepaw and Skypaw found themselves out of breath. Looking for a wind to keep her going, Skypaw channeled the air around her into her system, re-energizing herself.

"Slow…down a bit," panted Littlepaw. Skypaw boosted forward as Mountainpaw slowed, but she fell back into step with them. Mountainpaw froze suddenly, his ears perked towards WindClan.

"She crossed the border," he informed them. Skypaw lashed her tail in frustration – there was no way they could follow Willowpaw.

"So?" asked Littlepaw boldly. Skypaw turned to her brother, surprised. Littlepaw twitched his tail. "I can always order them to leave and forget us."

"You have that much control?" Skypaw wanted to know, giving him a skeptical glance. Littlepaw shrugged.

"I can do it once or twice," he admitted. "Bramblestar will cover us, no matter what."

"You can't count on Bramblestar to fight your battles," pointed out Mountainpaw doubtfully. "He has a Clan to run; he can't defend us all the time." Littlepaw shrugged.

"Still, we have to find Willowpaw," he said in a low voice. "I'd take whatever punishment to get her back. Wouldn't you?"

Skypaw and Mountainpaw exchanged a glance; Skypaw looked into Mountainpaw's deep eyes and the two siblings found agreement. Of course they would sacrifice themselves for Willowpaw. Was that even a question?

"That's what I thought," Littlepaw finished. "Mountainpaw? Lead on."

Mountainpaw shifted his weight evenly again, prowling through the branches leading down to the narrowing river.

"Her trail leads this way," he began, nodding to a diagonal path over the river and out of the territory. "We won't be in WindClan's land for long. I doubt they have clear markers up here."

"They'll have clear markers," Skypaw told him fiercely. "We explored the borders of our territory very thoroughly, and you can count on WindClan doing the same." Shrugging, Mountainpaw headed down the hill, his eyes narrowed for WindClan cats. Skypaw scented the air, but let herself relax. She had to trust that Mountainpaw wouldn't lead them towards a patrol. Neither of them had full faith in Littlepaw's powers; they wanted to avoid WindClan at all costs.

Littlepaw's eyes flew down the river a ways; Skypaw frowned. He was thinking about something, something that didn't have to do with their quest to find Willowpaw. Skypaw knew she shouldn't pry, but something in her brother's eyes worried her. Narrowing her eyes, Skypaw let her mind go to Littlepaw's, searching through the watery fog of his mind to find what she wanted.

_"Wait for me!" Littlepaw laughed at the mew, picking up his pace. He glanced back over his shoulder, meeting Ivypaw's green eyes. _

Ivypaw! Skypaw blinked. She knew that he was supposed to spy on Ivypaw, but this?

_The two cats slowed to a stop, Ivypaw skidding in the mud on WindClan's side of the border. _

_ "I'm having a lot of fun," admitted Ivypaw, leaning towards the water to wash her paws. Littlepaw sat, watching her. _

_ "Me, too," he purred. His voice was full of sincerity, and he leaned forward, washing his paws off but keeping his eyes on the she-cat in front of him. "I'm glad we're doing this, Ivypaw." She looked up, a smile on her face. _

"What are you doing?" Skypaw blinked, finding that she was staring into the angry gaze of Littlepaw himself. They had slowed to a gentle pace as Mountainpaw weaved his way through WindClan territory.

"I was wondering…" started Skypaw, but she could feel the blame creeping into the pit of her stomach.

"Well, stop wondering," growled Littlepaw. His amber eyes flashed. "You will forget what you saw." Skypaw blinked, but his eyes were so sincere, so deep. Amber, with just a trace of turquoise throughout. All she had to do was keep looking in his eyes, and she would forget what she saw. What had she seen, again? It was something to do with Littlepaw…no, that was foolish. She was making it up…she didn't see anything. All she was doing was walking along the slope with her brothers, heading for Willowpaw. Willowpaw! She would need their help, but Skypaw couldn't let this keep her thoughts at bay. All she had to do was trust Littlepaw's eyes, to keep his gaze, to stare at his intoxicating eyes…

"No!" whispered Skypaw, dropping her eyes. "You can't do that to me!"

"Then stop reading my mind!" hissed Littlepaw. His hair stood on end, and he whipped around, stalking after Mountainpaw with an increased tension. Skypaw blinked in shock, but shame crept into her heart at once. He was right, she never should have done that. All she had done was alienate her brother. She was sure that the memory of being with Ivypaw was because of his spy mission. He had to get her to trust him, after all.

But why would he be thinking about her now? Maybe it was just because of WindClan. She hoped that he wasn't sincerely interested in maintaining a friendship with her. Sighing, Skypaw picked up her pace, catching up with her brothers.

A fierce WindClan scent caught her nose, making Skypaw blink as she crossed the border into a mixture of smells. Mountainpaw paused for a moment, turning his head to realign himself with the surroundings.

"Which way is Willowpaw?" asked Skypaw, her protective mode kicking in. Mountainpaw flicked with his tail.

"This way," he reported, his voice grim.

"Is she okay?" demanded Littlepaw and Skypaw simultaneously. Mountainpaw shrugged his shoulders.

"I can't say for sure, but her scent seems healthy, at the very least."

"Good," sighed Skypaw, trying not to meet Littlepaw's eyes. "I'm glad she's alright."

"Me, too," agreed Mountainpaw. "Come on, we'll find her for sure."

"Let's just make sure we're back by sun-down," Skypaw murmured, glancing up at the sun. "I don't want anyone to worry."

"We should be back," Mountainpaw said. He met Skypaw's gaze; his face hardened. "I'll make sure we're back."

The three littermates headed out in Mountainpaw's indicated direction, the unknown land declaring their slow pace. Skypaw scented the air, tasting unhelpful cat scent among other creatures. The prey was abundant here, but so were the enemies. She prayed to StarClan that they wouldn't run into any foxes along the way; that would be a terrible predicament. There was no way Mountainpaw was a strong enough fighter to beat an angry fox - not yet, anyways.

Finally, a familiar scent caught her nose, and Skypaw brightened. Willowpaw! Purring, she bounded ahead, hoping that her sister was not far away.

_**Willowpaw?**_ Littlepaw called mentally. _**Are you around here? We've come to talk to you.**_

A silence stretched out, and Mountainpaw slowed even more, searching back and forth for grey among the scarce trees.

I'm here. The voice was like music to Skypaw's ears, and she turned around, seeing the bushes rustle and part. Willowpaw stepped out of a bush nearby, her eyes holding a reluctance.

"Willowpaw!" cried Littlepaw, surging up to her. Willowpaw smiled as he rubbed his pelt against hers, and then walked forward to accept a similar greeting from Skypaw and Willowpaw. "You're alright!"

"The prey is good out here," Willowpaw admitted, her tail flicking back and forth nervously. A silence stretched out, and Skypaw stared at her sister, wondering why her tension was so high.

"You should come back with us," Skypaw urged, not caring about the trace of a beg caught in her voice. Willowpaw took a step back, blinking.

"I killed a cat," she reminded them hollowly. "There's no way I deserve to return."

"No one blames you for Brackenfur's death," murmured Mountainpaw eagerly. "Honestly, Willowpaw. There are other things we have to worry about."

"Half the Clan is sick," Littlepaw informed her. "Come back with us. Maybe we can do something about it, but we need you for that."

"You don't need me," Willowpaw answered quickly.

"Yes, we do," snapped Skypaw. She narrowed her eyes, worry turning into frustration. "You're the fifth of the Great Five."

"You don't need me," Willowpaw repeated, taking a step back.

"Willowpaw!" cried Skypaw, frustration turning into anger. "What about the prophecy? Have you forgotten that?"

"I don't want to be part of your stupid prophecies!" hissed Willowpaw. "I'm not coming back to ThunderClan; you can't make me go back!"

"Willowpaw, please!" cried Littlepaw.

"No!" wailed Willowpaw. She shook her head frantically, looking between them. "I'm never going back – never!" Turning, she desperately ran into the undergrowth.

Skypaw sprang after her, Littlepaw right behind her.

"Willowpaw!" he howled into the brush. "Please come back!"

There was no reply, and Skypaw sat back, standing next to a hopelessly confused Mountainpaw. Littlepaw's cries continued, but there was no response. Anger turned into shock, and Skypaw stared at the spot where Willowpaw had vanished. There was no way they could convince Willowpaw to come back if she refused.

What were they supposed to do next?


	16. Chapter 14: A New Life

Chapter 14: A New Life

Willowpaw felt the tears on her face, hot and heavy, as she ran. She weaved through barely-familiar undergrowth, trying to knock her brother's wails from her mind. It didn't matter what they wanted, any of them. She couldn't go back; she could never go back. All she was good for was causing trouble – why else would she have powers? The truth was, she was a creature of evil. Nothing good could result from having the power to control such a deadly substance as ice.

When the scent and sound of her brother were finally gone, Willowpaw slowed to a stop, looking around at where she was. This was uncharted land, even for her. She had tried to stay close to WindClan, but now her siblings had found her. Search parties would be looking around where she had gone. It was useless – she would have to find somewhere else to settle.

A part of her wished for her old life back. ThunderClan life would go on, Brackenfur alive and well. Someone else would have rescued them from the mud, and Willowpaw wouldn't have made that dreadful fall down the hill and into the water. She sat down, annoyed. She missed playing with Littlepaw and Skypaw and Mountainpaw outside the apprentice den, and going out for hunting expeditions with her Clan-mates. She missed learning new fighting moves with Mouseclaw and going for late-night strolls with Brackenpaw.

Brackenpaw. The thought of her denmate made tears rise to her eyes again. What would he think? He would be devastated; there were few cats he cared for more than her. Why couldn't he be here with her? She would feel so much safer with him beside her. He was her best friend, someone she could truly trust beyond her siblings. Brackenpaw was always there for her, no matter the time of day. Her laughter was his joy, and her tears were his sorrow. He was the comforting pelt beside her, the sweet word that helped her cheer up, the playmate she needed. She needed him more than anything.

A ferocious growl pulled her out of her misery, and Willowpaw jumped to her feet, turning around just in time to see the fox lunging at her. She screamed, darting to the side. The fox turned, a heavy snarl on its mouth. Willowpaw backed up, totally afraid, her tears blurring her vision. Angry, the fox lunged, its claws locking into her shoulders. At once, she was flipped, and Willowpaw meowed in pain and terror, scratching desperately at the fox's belly. It yelped, curling up and releasing her to avoid her blow, and giving Willowpaw time to get up. But at once, it was back. Her heart hammering, Willowpaw side-stepped and clawed its flank, trying to remember what Mouseclaw had taught her. They'd gone over some fox techniques, hadn't they? She braced herself to jump, her shoulders aching, her claws trembling from the strength it could just to stand. The fox leaped, and Willowpaw jumped to avoid it, raking her claws down its side again. But sharp jaws closed on her tail, and Willowpaw yowled in agony as she was dragged back. Her face pressed into the ground, Willowpaw felt the fox holding her down. She screamed for help, tears flooding down her face as she counted her final moments.

A ferocious caterwail rang out through the air, and the impact of the fox vanished. Willowpaw shivered, looking up to see a silver she-cat ripping her claws down the fox's muzzle. Her long fur stood on end, and as Willowpaw carefully stood, she watched the fox's paw slap into the she-cat's flank, leaving her skidding. The cat turned, meeting Willowpaw's eyes for a moment before pouncing, locking her claws into its throat. With a yelp and a desperate set of clawing, the fox turned and ran, shaking the she-cat away.

Willowpaw stared, awestruck, as her savior picked herself up off the ground.

"What are you thinking?" she called out, licking a wound on her leg. "You were so noisy I could have heard you on the other side of the woods!"

"I'm sorry," meowed Willowpaw, so dizzy she had to sit down. "I wasn't thinking."

"Clearly," snorted the cat. She gave Willowpaw a fierce look. "You don't look old enough to be wandering the woods on your own. What's your name?"

"Willowpaw of ThunderClan," answered Willowpaw quietly. At once, she regretted adding the name.

"I'm Creek," replied the cat. She narrowed her eyes. "I think I recognize you. We fought once."

After hearing the name, Willowpaw remembered back, thinking to her trip with Lionblaze to the new territory. She and Lightpaw had fought a silver she-cat and a black tom, and to the best of her memory, they were named Creek and…Ocean?

"Yes, I remember that," Willowpaw told her meekly. Creek lashed her tail.

"Well, you fought well enough then," she pointed out.

"I'm just a little tired," sighed Willowpaw. "I'm a little overwhelmed right now."

"So I see," Creek said thoughtfully. "Let's get you back to our camp for some healing, and you can tell me why you left your little Clan…"

Nodding gratefully, Willowpaw followed Creek into the undergrowth.

"So, tell me the story," Creek encouraged her. Willowpaw hesitated, not entirely willing to confess. What if Creek refused to help her once she found out about Brackenfur? Taking a deep breath, Willowpaw just decided to talk.

"I was hunting with my mentor one day," she explained quietly. "And I heard my littermate, Skypaw, yelling for help. So I ran to help her, but I tripped and fell into the stream."

Creek snorted, and Willowpaw blinked, looking at her paws. This was a bad idea, and she knew it. But the she-cat looked up at her, apologetic.

"Sorry," she muttered. "Go on, it's alright." Forcing herself to have confidence, Willowpaw nodded and went on.

"And so Skypaw's mentor jumped into the creek to save me. I managed to get out on my own, but…I pushed him backwards, and he…he…" At once, she felt her throat close, and tears filled her eyes.

"So you left," Creek replied. Willowpaw lifted her gaze, finding that the she-cat's eyes held no blame at all, only soft compassion and mild confusion. "Why?"

"I don't think I could face them," confessed Willowpaw. "He had a mate, kits, a family. The entire Clan loved him very much."

"You don't think they'd forgive you?" inquired Creek. "It was an accident."

"Either way, I'd feel guilty." Creek nodded thoughtfully for a few seconds, and then her ears perked.

"Here we are," she said quickly. "I wouldn't say much, if I were you. There are some cats that don't like you Clan cats. But I'll take you to my mother, Glow. She'll patch you right up."

Willowpaw murmured a thanks as the bushes parted, and blinked in surprise.

Cats gathered in the refuge of a Twoleg lean-to, gathering in old Twoleg toys and un-mistakable parts. A few meager dens were scattered around in old monster-feet and silver clanging things and small-growing trees. A black tom lifted his head, trotting up to Creek at once and looking at Willowpaw in surprise. After a few seconds, Willowpaw recognized him as Ocean.

"What is this?" he asked, his voice deep and hostile.

"This is Willowpaw," Creek explained in a low voice. "She got attacked by a fox; I thought we could let Glow take a look at her." Ocean studied her for a moment, but then his expression softened.

"Alright," he agreed. "She seems hurt." Willowpaw tried to focus on his face, but the ache in her shoulders was too much, and she stumbled slightly. Creek caught her, leaning into her on the other side. Willowpaw let out a little squeak of thanks, and the two rogues exchanged a glance.

"Hurry," urged Creek, and Ocean led them towards the lean-to. They attracted the curious glances of some cats, but most accepted a newcomer. A few wrinkled their noses at her scent, hissing as they recognized the smell of Clan.

A soft-pelted silver she-cat lay in a pile of straw and moss inside the lean-to. At once, her ears picked up, and she trotted across the room to meet her kits.

"You poor thing," soothed Glow, giving Willowpaw a motherly lick on the ear. "Hurry over here and lie down, you look exhausted." Meowing a thank you, Willowpaw collapsed in the nest, grateful not to have to use her paws anymore.

"We got in a little scuffle with a fox," explained Creek, sitting down in a nearby nest. "Willowpaw here got the worst blow."

"Foxes, huh?" inquired Glow. "Ocean, run and find me some cobwebs and dock. Ask Wish for some." Nodding, Ocean hurried off. Glow turned her caring green eyes onto Willowpaw. "What did you say your name was?"

"Willowpaw," meowed Willowpaw. "I was in ThunderClan."

"Oh, you're one of those Clan cats," Glow replied, her whiskers twitching in concern. "How did you get up here?"

"Willowpaw ran away from home," explained Creek, a significant look in her eyes. Willowpaw was extremely grateful to Creek; she didn't want to give the tale again. "She was pretty torn up when I found her; the fox took her by surprise."

"We'll get you patched up," promised Glow. "You said your name was Willowpaw…you're that little one that came the first time! Before everyone else." Willowpaw nodded meekly, and Glow gave a pitying smile. "I'm sorry we got in your way. It wasn't even near our home base, but I think we were exploring."

"What was your other cat's name?" inquired Creek, licking her own wounds. "Lion something, I think it was."

"Lionblaze," answered Willowpaw. "He's my father, and the deputy of ThunderClan." At the blank looks she received, she hastily continued. "That's the second cat in the Clan."

"And what are you?" asked Creek, curling her tail around her paws with interest. "You said you had a mentor."

"I'm an apprentice," answered Willowpaw, glad when Ocean returned and Glow began treating her wounds. "It means I'm in training to become a warrior. Warriors hunt for and defend the Clan from any sort of danger."

"As in the other Clans," Creek said, her whiskers twitching in amusement. "I always thought it sounded a bit bone-brained." Irritation flared in Willowpaw's heart, but she stopped herself from speaking. Maybe it was a bit foolish to fight the other Clans; they all lived the same way, after all.

"Do all of you fight?" asked Glow, concerned.

"No, not the nurses or elders or kits," explained Willowpaw hastily. "And we have a medicine cat, too, who takes care of us. Ours is Jayfeather, and his apprentice is Birdpaw. She's my sister."

"I thought your sister was named Skypaw," Creek meowed, lying down to ask more questions. "You have more than one?"

"Yes, and two brothers," said Willowpaw. "Mountainpaw and Littlepaw."

"So many," purred Glow, pleased. "I'm sure your parents are proud." Willowpaw felt her fur growing hot with embarrassment. Glow purred again, cheered by the reaction.

"Are there other apprentices in your Clan?" Creek wanted to know. "Or is it just you?"

"There are lots," replied Willowpaw. "All of my littermates, too. And then there's Bluepaw and Greypaw, and Runningpaw, Dustpaw, and Brackenpaw…" Her voice cut off all of a sudden, and she was suddenly hit with a pang of loss. How she missed Brackenpaw!

"Is he a special friend?" asked Creek, twitching her tail in amusement. Willowpaw's embarrassment returned, and she shook her head.

"Not like that," she began. "He's my best friend. I guess I miss him."

"When do you plan to go back to your Clan, dear?" asked Glow, giving her a protective lick on the head as she finished binding her wounds. Willowpaw paused, taken back by the question. Did she ever plan on going back to the Clan? How could she ever go back? No, never. That's what she had told Skypaw and Littlepaw. That's what she had said, and she had to stay true to that.

Her heart called for her siblings and Brackenpaw, and all her friends, and Icecloud and Lionblaze, and Mouseclaw…oh, Mouseclaw. Her mentor, her guide. She missed him almost as much as she missed Brackenpaw, possibly just as much. They'd spent so many days together, hunting and practicing all sorts of battle moves. It was hard, Willowpaw knew, to keep the secret of her powers away, but with Mouseclaw, she'd felt like any other cat...

The idea of the prophecy dampened Willowpaw's spirits. She could feel the ice in her veins, and it killed her a little bit more every second she spent thinking about it. Going back to the Clan meant going back to the prophecy, and Willowpaw didn't want to do that. There were too many terrible things that it entailed. Nothing good came from StarClan's prophetic words, absolutely nothing. She was supposed to freeze the roots of everything, which sounded like a terrible thing to do, in her opinion. She was supposed to be 'greater than good', but that meant only that her powers would outdo goodness. Her evilness was practically spelled out and served with a mouse.

What would StarClan think of her running away? They would be disappointed in her, wouldn't they? All of them would be frowning down on her, annoyed that she had run away, ashamed that she had turned from her destiny. Willowpaw turned her gaze to the roof, for once glad that there were no stars above her head. StarClan would be angry tonight, just as they had been all along. Well, if StarClan was angry at her, Willowpaw didn't care! They had cursed her! They had cursed her with the power to do wrong, and she could never forgive them for that. Curse them, instead!

Miserable, Willowpaw dropped her head to her paws. Glow and Creek exchanged a worried glance, and Willowpaw thought about how weird her facial expression must have been. Glow touched her nose to Willowpaw's ear, a kind and sympathetic look on her face.

"You should sleep," she urged. "We'll see if we can help you any more in the morning." Willowpaw looked around, at the knot of cats around the shelter, at Creek and Glow, at a hovering Ocean, at her own paws. They couldn't keep her here, and she knew it. Many cats were resentful of the Clans. It was written all over the features of Glow and Creek and Ocean; no one wanted her in their home. She could only be grateful that they hadn't confronted her earlier.

Curling into a more comfortable position and trying not to move her shoulders too much, Willowpaw settled her tail over her nose. Maybe it was a good thing that Skypaw and Littlepaw and Mountainpaw had come to find her. Their arrival had triggered her meltdown, and her meltdown had drawn the fox, and the fox had both brought her Creek and the pity of the cats she lived with. Thanks to her littermates, she had a place to rest her paws, herbs to heal her maladies, and company to lift her spirits. But no matter how much she relished in having Glow and Creek around, Willowpaw was more grateful than ever when sleep finally overtook her.

In her dreams that night, Brackenpaw and Mouseclaw warmed her pelt, each taking turns to tell her that she was not forgotten. To Willowpaw, their faces were salvation.


	17. Chapter 15: Startling

Chapter 15: Startling

His shoulders still drooping, Mountainpaw pushed aside the bracken barrier into camp. At once, he was assaulted by Icecloud, who wrapped around him once, licking the top of his head.

"Where have you been?" she demanded, moving on to harass Skypaw and Littlepaw. "We've been worried sick!"

"For a walk," muttered Littlepaw, ducking out of the way of his mother's enthusiastic licks. Mountainpaw shook his pelt, turning around. Bramblestar and Lionblaze were marching across camp, both looking highly displeased. Lionblaze's amber eyes glowed with disappointment and relief alike, but under his father's eyes, Mountainpaw couldn't help but cower slightly. He glanced at his mentor and felt withered completely; Bramblestar's disappointment out-measured anything he'd ever seen before. Mountainpaw glanced at his paws, wishing he could vanish into the earth.

"What were you thinking?" demanded Lionblaze, attracting the attention of Littlepaw and Skypaw – and, Mountainpaw noticed, every cat in the Clan. His voice was harsh, fury building into the hiss. "Leaving the camp in these times?"

"We went for a walk," repeated Littlepaw quietly. Mountainpaw looked back at his little brother, noticing the dark look in his amber-turquoise eyes. He was planning to get them out of trouble. Relieved, Mountainpaw dropped his eyes to his paws again. Bramblestar's gaze locked into the back of his head.

"There have been two search patrols out to find you," Lionblaze snapped. "If you had been in the territory, we would have known. Where did the walk take you?"

Mountainpaw glanced up at Skypaw, and then Littlepaw. Skypaw looked upset and full of guilt, and Littlepaw's eyes darted back and forth. Clearly, he knew that he couldn't get them out of the situation without revealing his power to the entire camp.

"We went to look for Willowpaw," confessed Skypaw, her blue eyes downcast. "I thought that maybe we could find her, since we know her scent best. We hoped we could bring her back."

"Well, you should have told someone," growled Lionblaze. "We could have helped, maybe."

"We thought you wouldn't let us go," Mountainpaw spoke up, lifting his head. At once, he met his mentor's cool gaze, and shame filled him from head to toe. He had disappointed Bramblestar. How could he ever follow in Bramblestar's footsteps now?

"There would have been a reason, Mountainpaw," Bramblestar began, speaking for the first time. "Do you think our laws are for nothing?" The question hung in the air, and Mountainpaw shook his head, trying to avoid the curious eyes of the cats around the hollow.

"You should think about it next time," Lionblaze hissed. "You could have put yourselves in danger. We need all our cats ready. Jayfeather and Birdpaw have no time to heal the foolish injuries of you three."

"Don't be too hard on them, Lionblaze," Bramblestar murmured thoughtfully. Mountainpaw looked up, hardly believing it. Bramblestar's whiskers twitched in amusement. "You had worse adventures, and at a far younger age. Or are you forgetting those foxes?"

Lionblaze blinked in surprise, shifting his tail back and forth in sudden nervousness. Mountainpaw felt his heart lighten. His father really got into a scuffle with foxes at a younger age? He could hardly believe it. Bramblestar's tail lashed, and he glanced around camp.

"I think it's up to your mentors to give you a sufficient punishment," Bramblestar admitted. His amber eyes gleamed with concern. "With so many cats sick, we need all the paws we can get."

"But Bramblestar," started Skypaw hastily. Bramblestar looked back, and Skypaw shuffled her paws. "I don't have a mentor." Nodding in consideration, Bramblestar turned, racing across the clearing and launching himself up to the Highcliff.

"All cats who are old enough to catch their own prey, gather beneath the Highcliff for a Clan meeting!" he yowled, his strong voice carrying over the cats below. It didn't change much; nearly every cat was gathered nearby the Highcliff anyways. He touched Skypaw's flank with his tail, trying to summon up some excitement for her. But his belly was still full of shame. Why had they even gone? It hadn't changed a thing. Willowpaw wasn't coming back; they'd ruined that even more.

What would they do without Willowpaw? She was the innocent one, the one who drew all the toms but didn't know it. Of all of them, she acted the youngest. How could she possibly survive out in the wilderness on her own? She wasn't brave enough for that kind of an adventure. No one blamed her for Brackenfur's death; warriors died all the time! It was foolish of her not to come back.

"Skypaw, step forward," Bramblestar commanded. Her eyes glowing with a newfound excitement, Skypaw pushed her way through the Clan until she stood at the very base of the Highcliff. "The apprentice before me has learned your ways, StarClan, and I ask that you watch over her even more from today on. I now name her a new mentor." His amber eyes scanned the clearing. Mountainpaw was curious. Who did Bramblestar trust enough to make Skypaw's mentor?

"Squirrelflight, you are a strong warrior of the Clan. I now name you Skypaw's mentor. Train her well, and help her to become a great warrior." Mountainpaw smiled, shaking his head. Of course! It was what he would have done, too. He watched his sister touch noses with the ginger she-cat, pleased. As Bramblestar bounded down from the Highcliff, Mountainpaw weaved forward, Littlepaw beside him.

"Mountainpaw, with me," ordered Bramblestar. He glanced up at the twilight sky, lashing his tail. Shame resurfacing, Mountainpaw trotted towards him. "I understand your intentions to go speak with Willowpaw, and I don't blame you for that." He beckoned Mountainpaw further back into a corner of the camp, away from prying eyes. Mountainpaw's heart glowed. This was a special command, only for him.

"Thank you, Bramblestar," murmured Mountainpaw, dipping his head. Bramblestar twitched his tail.

"Your punishment is this: for a quarter-moon, you will tend to Jayfeather's needs, seeking herbs when he needs them, sitting in the den when he needs you to. He and Birdpaw need an extra set of paws. I understand you've been helping out in the medicine den anyways." Mountainpaw nodded, relieved. That wasn't such a bad punishment. "I also want you to keep a look out for any herb that stands out to you. Jayfeather told me a little bit about your sense of the plants. Will you do that for me?" Mountainpaw nodded eagerly. A special mission! This was something that only he could do, and Bramblestar needed him. He could truly help his Clan by doing this!

"Of course!" he meowed. "I won't let you down, Bramblestar." The leader's whiskers twitched in amusement.

"I know you won't," he answered. "Report to Jayfeather in the morning, and get some rest."

XXXXXXXX

Mountainpaw wasn't sure what woke him, the splash of the rain or the coughs of the sick cats. His acute senses always seemed to hone in on coughing, no matter what else happened around him. Sighing, Mountainpaw covered his face with his paws, trying to block out the sound as best he could, but it didn't help. When his Clan was in danger, it was all he could think about.

Yawning, Mountainpaw got slowly to his paws. He had to go talk to Jayfeather, didn't he? Gently, he pushed out of the den, careful to avoid a still-sleeping Littlepaw. Mountainpaw shook out his coat and headed to the den, nudging his way inside. The scent of sickness made him wrinkle his nose. Birdpaw spotted him in the entrance and gave a small purr of greeting. At her paws, Runningpaw coughed feebly, and Birdpaw looked down, instantly captured by the weakness in the she-cat's body. Mountainpaw sadly looked around the den, counting yet again the number of ailing cats.

The worst off were Runningpaw, Cherrymist, and Birchfall. Cinderheart , Hazeltail, Cloudtail, and Toadstep had all fallen sick as well. Stealthstep, Bumbleflight, and Greypaw were suffering from the same symptoms, but they seemed much less severe. And poor little Snowkit was holding up surprisingly well for her stature and age. But one cat that didn't belong in the den remained, and that was Bluepaw. The silvery she-cat crouched by her littermate's flank, softly stroking his side with her tail. Bluepaw glanced up at Mountainpaw, instantly scowling. Apparently, she didn't like his presence in the den.

Mountainpaw stepped carefully over his Clanmates, heading for the back of the den. He brushed by Birdpaw, tapping her on the shoulder, and poked his head into the herb store. Jayfeather sat hunched over herbs, his blue eyes intense and concentrated. Mountainpaw could nearly feel the exhaustion in the medicine cat's bones, and he wondered to himself when the last time Jayfeather had slept was.

"Good morning, Mountainpaw," Jayfeather said shortly. "Bramblestar told me you'd be here. Go collect coltsfoot, yarrow, and juniper. Take Bluepaw with you."

"Yes, Jayfeather," answered Mountainpaw. "Would you like me to bring you a mouse as well?"

"Don't worry about me," snapped Jayfeather. "Just go!" Startled by the tension and frustration in the medicine cat's voice, Mountainpaw stepped backwards, turning around. He gave Birdpaw a soft glance of compassion, nudging his worrying sister's flank as he passed.

"Bluepaw, Jayfeather wants us to go look for herbs," he called reluctantly. Of all the cats in the Clan, he wanted to go looking with Bluepaw the least. He wasn't sure what it was, but she hated him for something.

"Alright," sighed Bluepaw. She gave Greypaw's ear a flick, earning herself a twitch, and followed him out of the den. Mountainpaw hesitantly led her towards the entrance of camp, slipping out of the entrance.

"Where are you off to?" Molewhisker wanted to know.

"Just collecting herbs," Mountainpaw promised him. "I'm following Bramblestar's orders and helping Jayfeather in the medicine den."

Molewhisker nodded, flicking his tail.

"Just don't be out too long," he said. Mountainpaw nodded, glancing over to where Bluepaw waited ahead of him. He bounded to join her. Bluepaw lashed her tail, evidently not excited about the herb gathering.

"What do we need?" she demanded, irritation creeping into her mew.

"Yarrow, coltsfoot, and juniper berries," Mountainpaw informed her. He described them briefly, and Bluepaw nodded, leading the way through the forest. He scented the air, trying to locate herbs, but all that came to him was sick-smell and prey. Annoyed, Mountainpaw charged after Bluepaw, hoping that her intuition was right.

"Where do you think we should go?" he asked, trying to sound friendly. Bluepaw paused, indicating through the trees.

"The banks of the river," she replied. "I went out with Brackenpaw the other day to look, and that's where we found some."

"Okay," agreed Mountainpaw. He followed her lead, pleased with the choice. The banks of the river – most of the time called Snake River – were a good place to look. He'd been there before to get herbs. Birdpaw had told him that it was Jayfeather's favorite place, because there was a variety.

"So you're on medicine duty?" Bluepaw asked, her voice mocking. Mountainpaw nodded. "I guess that's a pretty good punishment. You're lucky." There was a bit of a grudge in her voice, but Mountainpaw was relieved to find little hostility in her voice. It wasn't often that he and Bluepaw had an easy conversation.

"I've been helping out in the medicine den anyways," he admitted. "I figure it's the least I can do to help the Clan."

"So righteous," sneered Bluepaw under her breath. Mountainpaw tried to ignore the sting of the comment. He was just doing what was best for his Clan!

Suddenly, Bramblestar's other command came to his mind, and Mountainpaw perked his ears, looking around as he walked. He locked in on a bush of unfamiliar berries, trying to send his powers towards them. A heavy navy color hung on the berries, making Mountainpaw shiver. Some type of poison, no doubt. They didn't even look appetizing, an unfriendly black color. Shaking his head, he slowed his pace, sending his powers out on similar plants.

"What are you doing?" Bluepaw wanted to know, looking back over her shoulder to see Mountainpaw picking a stem of a flower with a lavender glow to it.

"Bramblestar asked me to look out for new plants," he replied proudly. "He thinks I can find a new plant Jayfeather hasn't used before." Bluepaw narrowed her eyes.

"You really are a little hero, aren't you?" she sneered. "All hail Mountainstar, leader of the world." Rolling her eyes, Bluepaw pushed on, leaving him behind in the clearing with the lavender plants. Anger made Mountainpaw flush, and he stalked forward, butting her firmly in the side. Bluepaw spun around, unsheathing her claws.

"What's your problem?" he demanded. "I'm just trying to help the Clan."

"You have to go save the world all the time, don't you?" snapped Bluepaw. "It always has to be you, because you're superior to everyone else."

"Are you jealous of me?" hissed Mountainpaw, puffing up.

"What's there to be jealous of?" spat Bluepaw. "You're nothing but an overgrown, self-righteous kit pretending to be a warrior. Stop pretending like you're better than everyone else!"

_But I am better than everyone else,_ Mountainpaw thought to himself, indignant. _I've got a prophecy to prove it!_

XXXXXXXXXXX

When Mountainpaw opened his eyes, he found himself surrounded by dark trees, looming over him. A brief panic overtook him, but then Mountainpaw heard footsteps. Excitement flared in his stomach – it was finally time for his first lesson with Hawkfrost! The tabby tom stepped into the clearing, his icy eyes glowing in the near-darkness.

"Finally," sighed Mountainpaw. "I've been waiting for this."

"Good," Hawkfrost confirmed, stepping into the clearing. "Well, here's your first lesson, as promised. Are you ready?"

"Make me a great warrior," begged Mountainpaw. Hawkfrost grinned, his eyes gleamed cruelly, and he pounced. Mountainpaw, taken by surprise, couldn't do anything but fall under Hawkfrost's paws. He struggled, panic clogging his senses, and clawed out in vain. Hawkfrost rolled off of him, standing.

"You aren't ready," Hawkfrost said. "Something's bothering you. Has something happened to you today?"

"Well, I got mad at one of my denmates," Mountainpaw started, hesitating. "My sister's gone. And my entire Clan is sick." He felt his heart filling with shame at the thought of what was most important to him. Hawkfrost sat back, nodding thoughtfully.

"You say you got mad at your denmate," he began. "Why?"

"She thinks I'm arrogant," sighed Mountainpaw. Hawkfrost chuckled.

"You mustn't let your anger distract you from being a good fighter," he instructed. "Instead, you have to let it power you. Anger is a very powerful weapon."

"How?" Mountainpaw wanted to know. Hawkfrost smiled, standing up and pacing towards him.

"Think about how mad your denmate made you today," he responded. Mountainpaw thought hard, trying to focus on the emotion that had risen up in his chest, the raw fury and hatred of Bluepaw. She was so annoying! Why did she have to be so mean? "That's right. Now, act on that anger. Attack me."

His hatred bundled up in his chest, Mountainpaw glared at Hawkfrost, pouncing with a savage roar. Hawkfrost sidestepped, annoying Mountainpaw even more. He rounded on the icy-eyed warrior, spinning and slashing out at his flank. Hawkfrost replied, giving a blow towards Mountainpaw's head. It was so easy to think of him as Bluepaw. They shared the same eyes, even. He pictured her sneer, her words that stung him like thorns, and pounced, smacking Hawkfrost on the side of the head and then following up with another angry leap, pushing him back. Hawkfrost slammed into the ground, but instantly wiggled free.

As Mountainpaw turned, Hawkfrost flicked his tail.

"Good work," he said softly, his meow full of praise. Mountainpaw blinked, forcing himself to stop. "You have a lot of skill already." At the words of encouragement, Mountainpaw stood tall, pride filling him up. "But your attacks are very unrefined. You act on instinct only. Instinct is good to have, but training is good, too. In order to become a master fighter, you need both."

"You're going to help with that, right?" Mountainpaw wanted to know. Hawkfrost nodded.

"I figure I can give you more advice than my brother can," he said, sneering. Mountainpaw blinked, thinking of Bramblestar. Bramblestar was a great fighter, and a wonderful mentor. Could Hawkfrost be better still? Excitement flared in his heart at the idea of having both of Tigerstar's sons as his mentors. He would truly be a great warrior, and help his Clan even more! He would be a legend!


	18. Chapter 16: Advice

Chapter 16: Advice

Littlepaw yawned, shaking out his pelt and becoming instantly dry. It wasn't fair, really, that Mountainpaw got to help in the medicine den. He and Skypaw were laboring away, taking care of the queens and the elders along with their normal training. But life was life, and Mountainpaw really was more helpful searching for plants than anywhere else. Unfortunately for Littlepaw, his best place seemed to be washing mouse bile off of his hands in the creek.

He trotted back into camp, a shiver running up his spine as he spotted Mountainpaw. There was something off about his brother, and Littlepaw didn't quite understand what it was. Something dark was trying to fight for Mountainpaw, that was certain in Littlepaw's mind. One other thing was certain: Mountainpaw had to figure his own way out of his situation. Littlepaw knew where he was needed, and it was not in Mountainpaw's heart. His brother would be a mighty warrior one day, and a mighty warrior could fight his own battles.

Foxleap made his way across the clearing, making Littlepaw's ears perk up. He hoped that this wouldn't be another boring chore.

"Are you up to hunting?" Foxleap called. Littlepaw nodded eagerly, brightening. "Good. I told Cherrymist I'd do Dustpaw's warrior assessment for her."

"His warrior assessment!" Littlepaw cried, amazed. Dustpaw – and maybe Brackenpaw, too – had the potential to become warriors soon! That was incredible to Littlepaw, especially because he got to help. Foxleap grinned at his reaction.

"Ivypool and Brackenpaw are coming with us," he added hopefully. We can make it an assessment for you, too, if you'd like."

"Would I ever!" cried Littlepaw, nodding enthusiastically. Foxleap laughed, turning across the clearing and locating Dustpaw, who was in a conversation with a worried-looking Rustfur. He called out to the brown-speckled apprentice, and Dustpaw hurried over, bidding Rustfur a soft farewell.

"Hunting?" Dustpaw asked Foxleap.

"Cherrymist wants me to take you out for an assessment," Foxleap informed him. Dustpaw's eyes widened, and he came to the conclusion before Foxleap could finish. "Your warrior assessment." Excitement flooded his brown eyes, and then he paused, puzzled.

"What about Runningpaw?" he inquired. "I can't become a warrior without her, can I?" Littlepaw blinked, thinking about this. Would he become a warrior without Willowpaw? He couldn't do that! The Five were together in everything they did. There was no possible way he could receive his warrior name without Mountainpaw, Skypaw, and Willowpaw. Birdpaw was an exception, but she was a medicine cat.

"We don't know about Runningpaw," Foxleap murmured quietly. Dustpaw's eyes clouded with sadness, and he looked at his paws for a long, sad moment. Littlepaw swallowed, knowing the implications behind that sentence. "Cherrymist wants to see you become a warrior. Runningpaw will want to, too."

Determination entered Dustpaw's face as he thought this over, and he nodded with dignity.

"All ready to go?" Ivypool called, trotting over with a similarly-determined Brackenpaw. Littlepaw scanned the golden tabby for any sign of sorrow – Willowpaw's disappearance had hit him harder than anyone. Foxleap gave a nod of approval, and the two mentors led the way out of camp.

"You're coming too, Littlepaw?" Brackenpaw asked quietly. Littlepaw nodded, unsure of what to say.

"Foxleap wants me to take a practice assessment," he explained. "He thought it would be a good idea to test my skills, too, but his main focus will be you two."

"That's fair," admitted Dustpaw, falling into step with him. His brown eyes were clouded. "I don't know if I want to become a warrior without Runningpaw."

"Me, either," meowed Brackenpaw sadly. "Nor Willowpaw." His amber eyes shone with sorrow. "I wish she would come back."

"I do, too," Littlepaw responded. A stroke of inspiration hit his heart. "We tried to find her, but she's still afraid to come back. I think she misses you, though. You and Mouseclaw."

"Me and Mouseclaw," Brackenpaw repeats hollowly. "I see." Cursing inwardly, Littlepaw refocused on the forest floor. He touched Brackenpaw's shoulder with his tail, and then Dustpaw's.

"Don't worry about it," he begged them, knowing that it was partly his fault if they failed their assessments because of Willowpaw or Runningpaw. "You should focus on becoming warriors. Runningpaw would want it this way."

"You think so?" Brackenpaw meowed skeptically.

"Of course," Littlepaw promised. "Think about what she would say if you waited. She'd scold you just like she was your mother." Dustpaw purred at the thought, but he still looked conflicted.

Ivypool and Foxleap waited ahead, sitting in a small clearing.

"All three of you have until sun-down to catch as much prey as you can," Ivypool dictated, her tail moving back and forth. "Brackenpaw, you'll be heading towards the river and scanning that area. Head along the RiverClan border, but double back before you reach ShadowClan.

"Dustpaw, I want you on the ShadowClan border, going towards camp," continued Foxleap. "Head beyond and hunt in that pine forest. And Littlepaw, head towards WindClan. You never know what could be over there. Be careful, because I might not get to you in time if you have an accident." Littlepaw lashed his tail, not exactly thinking this was fair. Foxleap had worked with him for moons; he knew very well that Littlepaw was just as capable as anyone else twice his size. He didn't need to be babied!

"Good luck," Ivypool called. Littlepaw meowed his good wishes to the older two apprentices, and then turned into the trees. He hated himself for it, but he was most comfortable on the WindClan border. He and Ivypaw sometimes hunted together, not venturing far from the border and seeing who could make a catch first. His heart warmed at the thought of seeing Ivypaw. She had promised to meet him on the border that night, and he was excited. It was fantastic, because he could see her without getting in trouble for it. ThunderClan _wanted_ him to talk to Ivypaw.

XXXXXXXXXX

Settling his two birds on the fresh-kill pile, Littlepaw turned, a warm beacon of hope alighting in his heart. He had done well; Foxleap was very pleased. Dustpaw and Brackenpaw, unsurprisingly, had done much better, each taking down two mice and another catch. Brackenpaw now dragged a plump water-vole towards the nursery, while Dustpaw heaved his freshly-caught squirrel towards the medicine den for Jayfeather and Birdpaw.

Littlepaw now faced one problem: how in the world would he sneak out of camp to meet Ivypaw? He could always just ask whoever was on guard to let him go, but he didn't like to advertise his spying mission. Only some cats knew about it. He still had time, though, which was good.

He looked up when Dustpaw nudged his shoulder.

"Come eat," he asked, tugging one of Littlepaw's birds from the fresh-kill pile. "We can enjoy this wonderful thrush you caught." Pride distracting him, Littlepaw nodded and followed his denmate to another corner of camp, where Rustfur and Brackenpaw were already eating.

"Dustpaw," purred Rustfur. "Brackenpaw tells me that you two just took your warrior assessments. Ready to join the warriors den?"

"I guess so," Dustpaw murmured. He offered a soft smile at Rustfur, and tucked into the bird Littlepaw had already begun.

"What's wrong, Dustpaw?" Littlepaw wanted to know. "Runningpaw would be happy for you, and so would Cherrymist. You know that."

"Yes, I know," said Dustpaw quietly. "But I feel differently. That's the only thing."

Littlepaw paused, knowing very well who had risen to Dustpaw's thoughts.

"She'd be proud of you," he meowed, his voice barely audible. "Bouncestep."

"I…how did you know?" Dustpaw looked at his feet sheepishly, not quite able to keep the embarrassment from creeping into his voice.

"Just a lucky guess," answered Littlepaw. "Come on, Dustpaw, cheer up."

"I kind of wish she could be here to see me," Dustpaw confessed. "I wonder…would she still feel the same way?"

"There's no use meditating over that," Rustfur cut in, his voice edged. "You know Bouncestep would be here if she could, but she can't. She has another life to lead, and so do you."

"I do, I suppose," Dustpaw said, lowering his head to his paws. "Should I just forget about her?"

"Of course not," Littlepaw meowed, flicking his tail and standing up. "Just…move on. She'll still be in your heart, of course, but she can't hold your loyalty forever." Dustpaw thought for a few moments, and then nodded, glancing up at Littlepaw.

"Thank you, Littlepaw," he said, sounding relieved. "That makes sense."

"It's nothing," Littlepaw said, stretching. "I'm going to nap…I'll see you two later."

"Alright, Littlepaw," purred Rustfur, sounding amused. Littlepaw ignored the teasing in his tone, heading for the apprentice den. He ducked inside the shade for a few seconds, pawed at his bedding, and then peeked out the entrance to make sure his friends weren't watching. Thankfully, they weren't, so he snuck out, heading towards the cliff ledge that he knew was there. It was a secret exit out of camp, one that Littlepaw figured very few cats knew about. He climbed it nimbly, counting on the lazy atmosphere of the evening to cover his disappearance. Those who knew about his mission would cover for him, in any case.

Only a few minutes of quiet treading through the undergrowth brought Littlepaw to the WindClan border, where Ivypaw was sitting, flicking her tail back and forth and staring into the water of the stream border. Littlepaw shivered – this was where Brackenfur had died. Pleasure rose in his chest as Ivypaw looked up and spotted him, and a purr slipped from him, causing a smile out of her. Littlepaw shook his head, coming to sit across from her.

"Hello, Littlepaw," purred Ivypaw, her green eyes glimmering. "How is ThunderClan?"

"Fine, for the most part," Littlepaw said, flicking his tail. Willowpaw's disappearance saddened him, but he tried to banish all thoughts of her for the time being. Skypaw was working on another way to get their sister back, and that was what really mattered. "What about WindClan?"

"About the same," Ivypaw admitted, a somber look covering her features. Littlepaw stiffened.

"What's the matter, Ivypaw?" he wanted to know. Ivypaw looked down at the water, staring at her reflection for a few minutes. Littlepaw's paws itched to swim over beside her, but he didn't want his scent on WindClan's territory. Not yet, anyways. He only wanted to cross the border if he had to.

"It's Lizardpaw," Ivypaw said at last, her voice barely audible over the sound of the water. "She's terribly sick…I'm really worried about her."

"Ivypaw…" Littlepaw meowed, and then he couldn't stop himself from leaping into the water and paddling over, the water brushing away from him effortlessly. He bounded up on the bank, shaking water droplets everywhere. Ivypaw flinched as the water clung to her red coat, and Littlepaw took a few steps towards her, meeting her green eyes. "Is there a sickness in WindClan?"

Ivypaw nods cautiously.

"It's terrible," she whispered, her whiskers drooping. "Three cats have already died. Kestrelflight and Jaypaw have no idea what to do…we're being worked so hard…" She shakes her head. "We're all afraid that we're going to get the sickness."

"You won't," Littlepaw insisted, licking her ear hopefully. "I won't let it."

"You can't fight sickness, Littlepaw," Ivypaw replied, shaking her head and staring at her paws.

"I can try," Littlepaw told her firmly. He had no idea where the words had come from – it was an alarming predicament, one that he hated. Littlepaw hated not understanding things, especially things about himself. He shook his head to banish the discomfort, nuzzling Ivypaw's head so she looked back up at him. "Don't be afraid, Ivypaw. It will turn out alright."

"How do you know?" Ivypaw asked, turning her bright eyes upon him. Littlepaw glanced away.

"I just do," he answered quietly. "Everything will be okay in the end. I promise."

_But not without great sacrifice from all of us,_ he finished mentally. He smiled comfortingly at Ivypaw, and she turned, nosing into his fur for some comfort. A tightness gripped him, confining his breathing, but Littlepaw didn't move. All he could do was lean into Ivypaw and offer her the hope that the world around them would go on.


	19. Chapter 17: To The Sky

**Elsi: HELLO, little people out there! Merry Christmas! I was planning on finishing the book in its entirety before posting any chapters, but I decided that that might take a little longer than I thought. So, I decided that I would go ahead and post these two chapters, which I've had sitting around in my Dropbox for a week or so. **

**Trek: Think of it as some sort of holiday gift. A Christmas present, perhaps. An ancestral Winter Festival parcel. **

**Elsi: ...Right. So, Trek came in town, just out of the blue, so I figured it would be a good time to post this!**

**Trek: Don't be stupid, Elsi. You know I'm here because you're hacking your lungs out. **

**Elsi: -_- Guardians.**

**Trek: And before we begin, Elsi owns NONE of this. Except the Great Five and their close friends. The ones that aren't actual Warriors characters...**

**Elsi: Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 17: To the Sky

Willowpaw, Willowpaw, Willowpaw. How would they get Willowpaw back? Skypaw tore a great clump of moss from the base of the tree, her anger clear.

"Don't maul the moss," snapped Bluepaw, gathering her own bundle. "The elders will have your pelt if you do."

"Thanks for the advice," muttered Skypaw darkly. Bluepaw raised an eyebrow, unable to ask what was wrong. Skypaw shrugged, picking up her bundle of moss. The two hurried back to camp in silence. Bluepaw clearly held a grudge for having to help Skypaw with her punishment, but as Greypaw and Runningpaw were sick, Dustpaw and Brackenpaw were going through their final tests, and Littlepaw and Mountainpaw were running errands for Jayfeather, she was the only option for help when it came to tedious chores. Skypaw glanced up at the sun, grateful for the bright light shining upon the forest. It felt so good in the chill of the morning.

Bluepaw did her work in quick silence, apparently not wanting to talk with Skypaw. Skypaw followed suit, making soft comments to the elders to assure them that they had the best moss she could find. Flicking her tail, she sent a current of air to completely dry off the moss – she didn't want to be blamed for stiff joints in the morning.

"Hey," Bluepaw murmured, surprising Skypaw. Skypaw glanced up, meeting Bluepaw's sapphire eyes as they trotted out of the elder's den. "I'm going to visit Greypaw. Do you…want to come?" Skypaw nodded eagerly, guilt running through her mind. She knew that she should be thinking about Greypaw more, but Willowpaw had completely invaded her thoughts.

Sick cats clogged Skypaw's senses as she followed Bluepaw into the medicine den, and Skypaw stopped for a second to look around and register all the pain and suffering around her. Guilt overloaded her for a few seconds, and Skypaw's eyes fell upon Greypaw, who lay curled up, his eyes fluttering as he dreamed. At once, Skypaw sped to his side, sitting beside Bluepaw and staring down at Greypaw in horror.

"He's doing well," said a voice, and Skypaw identified her sister close by. "Or…better than some of the others." Skypaw glanced over her shoulder, sensing the worry radiating off of Birdpaw. She narrowed her eyes, sensing from a brief picture clear in Birdpaw's mind that she was concerned about Runningpaw.

"You think she might die?" Skypaw asked, bewildered. Birdpaw looked up from her observation of Cherrymist's breathing, her eyes flashing in annoyance. Skypaw looked down, knowing that her sister didn't like when she read her mind. But what could be done? It was a harmless little search.

"No…" breathed Bluepaw. Birdpaw sat back, curling her tail over her paws. Skypaw recognized the position – it was Birdpaw's typical posture for delivering a dose of bad news.

"According to reports, WindClan has lost three of their cats to the sickness," she replied. "We should be prepared for anything. It is my hope that ThunderClan will be fortunate, and that we will find a cure before any cats join StarClan."

"But you don't think that it will happen," Bluepaw said softly.

"That is correct," answered Birdpaw quietly. Silence stretched over the den, and Skypaw studied her paws. How could this be happening? She was a member of the Great Five – she had more powers than any cat had ever possessed! How could such a silly thing as a cough take so many lives, and why were they unable to do anything? If they, the five most powerful cats alive, couldn't do anything…who could? How could they ever solve a problem if they couldn't even do this?

Shame welled up in Skypaw's heart.

"Don't be afraid." Jayfeather's mew made her raise her head, and she stared at the older medicine cat, who had arrived from the back room. "I think ThunderClan will be fine. I'll do my best, and so will Birdpaw. We'll make it through this."

They were programmed words, too vague to be genuine, too positive to be Jayfeather's true thoughts. Birdpaw was frank and honest about the situation at hand; Jayfeather, however, knew what needed to be done, and Skypaw respected him for the lie. He understood that the Clan would panic if they learned the truth – it was something that Birdpaw had to learn. She'd always been a terrible liar, thought Skypaw.

"Do you think Greypaw…will…?" started Bluepaw, not fooled. Jayfeather shook his head, sending relief flowing through Skypaw.

"Greypaw will be perfectly fine," he decided. "I think we're close to finding a way to get rid of this sickness. He's strong. I wouldn't worry about him."

"What about Runningpaw?" Skypaw inquired, not sure whether to believe him or not.

"Runningpaw's fighting hard," Jayfeather answered. It was a bleak answer, one that didn't predict great things. Bluepaw took a deep breath, sounding relieved. But Skypaw wasn't fooled by the medicine cat's forced optimism – he was, after all, required to say such things. He hadn't outright said that Runningpaw would make it. Jayfeather frowned, his cross exterior returning. "Now, you two have your answers. Get out of here so you don't wake anyone up."

"Yes, Jayfeather," Bluepaw and Skypaw said in unison. Skypaw glanced at Greypaw, touching his muzzle with her tail.

"Get better, you great lug," Bluepaw said fondly, nudging her brother. She glanced at Skypaw, nodding. "I miss your snoring."

Skypaw felt warmed by the words; she felt her heart find a little bit of light inside of it. If Bluepaw could find such words, the situation couldn't be as bleak as she thought.

"Fight hard, Greypaw," she meowed. "I'll wait for you."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"All cats old enough to catch their own prey gather under the Highledge for a Clan meeting!" Bramblestar's meow, loud and clear, caught Skypaw's attention, and she looked up from the fresh-kill pile. Her stomach growled, but she ignored it – her hunger could wait until after a ceremony.

"I hope Dustpaw's ready for this," Littlepaw commented, falling into step beside her. Skypaw raised an eyebrow – it was time for Dustpaw and Brackenpaw to get their warrior names? What about Runningpaw?

"You think he won't be?" Skypaw picked up. Littlepaw shrugged.

"He wanted to wait for Runningpaw and Cherrymist to recover," he answered. "Brackenpaw wishes Willowpaw could be here, but he's come to terms with the fact that it will take time."

"She just won't listen to us!" Skypaw said crossly.

"She'll come around eventually," Littlepaw said, touching his tail tip to his sister's shoulder. A flicker of annoyance pulsed through Skypaw – how was he so sure? Shouldn't she be the one being falsely optimistic? He was her little brother, after all. "Let's be excited for our den-mates."

At this thought, Skypaw relaxed. He was right, he really was.

"If only Runningpaw was getting her name, too," she pointed out. Littlepaw stared at her, and Skypaw flicked her tail. "I'm excited, I promise! It's just a thought."

"Alright," Littlepaw answered, a twinkle in his complex eyes. They took a seat side by side, staring up at the Highledge, where Bramblestar perched, looking unusually proud. Skypaw couldn't help but purr; she would feel the same way if her kits were becoming warriors.

"Brackenpaw and Dutpaw, step forward." The cats of ThunderClan fell silent as Brackenpaw and Dustpaw stepped up beside their father. Brackenpaw held his head high, his golden pelt shining in the sunshine; Dustpaw's paws quivered with excitement as his brown eyes searched Bramblestar's. "I, Bramblestar, leader of ThunderClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on these two apprentices. They have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend them to you as warriors in their turns." Skypaw smiled, wondering when it would be that those words were spoken to her.

"Brackenpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend the Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do." Bramblestar's whiskers quivered with pride.

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Brackenpaw, from this moment on, you will be known as Brackenheart. StarClan honors your courage and perseverance." Brackenheart stepped forward, licking Bramblestar's shoulder as the leader placed his muzzle on his head. Skypaw smiled, feeling the happiness of the moment. Brackenheart stepped back, and Dustfur took his brother's place, staring up at his father. Bramblestar's amber eyes glowed.

"Dustpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend the Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do," meowed Dustpaw firmly.

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Dustpaw, from this moment on, you will be known as Dustfur. StarClan honors your loyalty and responsibility." Dustfur's eyes shone as Bramblestar rested his muzzle on his head, and he respectfully licked his father's shoulder in response. Bramblestar took a step back, turning to face the Clan.

"Brackenheart! Dustfur!" At Squirrelflight's traditional call, Skypaw lifted her voice to the sky, yowling her approval of the two new warriors. She could feel her pelt buzzing with the excitement of the event, and her voice clashed along the mews of the Clan, mixing and rising up in a current of magnificent togetherness. She could nearly hear Runningpaw's spirit calling out in admiration, even though the creamy apprentice was probably barely conscious. Despite the tremendous lack of cats present, the moment somehow managed to be…perfect.

For a brief moment, Skypaw's vision blurred, and she blinked in an image of a different gold cat, and a different cream cat. Birdpaw leapt down from the Highledge, her medicine cat friend Rushpaw behind her. Side by side, they trotted before Skypaw. Skypaw took a step back, realizing for the first time that Birdpaw held herbs in her jaws. Ghostly green eyes met Skypaw's, and the Birdpaw in her dream set the bundle of herbs before Skypaw.

"_You aren't wrong,_" Rushpaw's voice sounded in her ears. "_You are the only ones that can do this. But it's Birdpaw's time now, and you will have to learn to trust her…and the others."_

"But I do trust them…" whispered Skypaw. A nudge startled her, and she shook her head, making Birdpaw and Rushpaw disappear in a puff of air. Littlepaw looked at her, his eyes curious.

"Zoned out, sorry," she muttered, and she turned back to the Highledge, rushing forward to meet Brackenheart and Dustfur.


	20. Chapter 18: The Only Solution

**Elsi: Two-for-one! Read on, my friends! **

**Trek: Elsi's going to hop on Chapter 19 right now. This is the last chapter from one of the Five in Book Two! **

**Elsi: Yeah, next chapter is going to be in Doveheart's point of view...is it Doveheart? It might be Ivypool. Lionblaze? Someone...**

**Trek: The status of ownership hasn't changed from the last chapter, so...enjoy!**

**Elsi: And leave me a nice review at the end, if you feel like it. It really warms my heart to see the little emails pop up. And it makes me focus more on this world...therefore write more of Elemental...**

* * *

Chapter 18: The Only Solution

Birdpaw flicked through the undergrowth, her paws skimming over fallen leaves without making a sound. Beside her, Dustfur trotted proudly.

"Thanks for escorting me," Birdpaw told him quietly. "I'm just a little worried about walking alone."

"I don't blame you," answered Dustfur. He turned his brown eyes on her, suddenly imploring. "Will you try and talk to the other medicine cats about a cure? Maybe one of the other Clans has found something."

A bleak sense of hopelessness blossomed in her chest, but Birdpaw forced herself to nod, murmuring an agreement. She knew very well that none of the medicine cats had come any closer to finding a cure. That was the difference between a medicine cat and a warrior: while a warrior would brag his conquests and hide his defeats at Gatherings only, medicine cats would never hesitate to bring good news to the other Clans, even if that meant travelling through all the Clans.

"I can go from here," she said to Dustfur, hesitating at the stream to the WindClan border. "Thank you, Dustfur."

"My pleasure," answered Dustfur. "Be careful out there. I don't want you to get stopped by WindClan warriors."

"I'll meet Jaypaw and Kestrelwing out here," Birdpaw promised him. Her keen green eyes caught a flash of red fur in the distance. "That'll be them, there. I'll be back before morning."

"Good luck, Birdpaw," said Dustfur, and he vanished into the undergrowth behind her. Taking a deep breath, Birdpaw looked down at the shallowest portion of the stream between WindClan and ThunderClan – the water would barely lap over her paws. If there was really nothing to fear, though, why was she so hesitant every time she had to cross the border? Taking a deep breath, Birdpaw lowered her front paws into the water, gasping at the cold. Three strides, and she was out, letting heat vibrate through her paws. Steam hissed in the grass for a few tender seconds, and then Birdpaw continued forwards, trotting over the hill.

Jaypaw was sitting on the top of the hill, her thick tail waving back and forth.

"You came alone, too?" she mewed quietly. Birdpaw nodded with a sigh. There was a terrible look of hope in Jaypaw's eyes, and Birdpaw turned away. She could not bear to say any more words out loud – nothing was helping, and they both knew it.

"The others are running late," said Jaypaw quietly. "I hope everything's alright."

"They should be fine," Birdpaw replied curtly. Jaypaw didn't reply; she knew very well that Birdpaw was just trying to be optimistic. A dark bitterness settled in her stomach. She didn't know why she even tried.

They sat atop the hill in silence, not speaking, until at last, two similar-shaped cats appeared. Jaypaw and Birdpaw exchanged a worried glance: it seemed that none of the older medicine cats had come. Bearclaw stretched when he reached the top of the hill, glancing back tiredly at Rushpaw.

"I guess it's just the four of us," Bearclaw grumbled, and he loped off, leading the way. Jaypaw followed him sullenly; Birdpaw could nearly feel the emotion radiating off of her. Birdpaw followed behind, and Rushpaw fell into step with her.

"I need to talk to you," murmured Rushpaw. "it's important."

"Me?" Birdpaw whispered back, but she slowed her pace, letting Jaypaw and Bearclaw walk a bit farther ahead of them. Rushpaw turned to her, his amber eyes intense.

"The other night, I had a dream," he breathed. Birdpaw flicked her ears, interested, and Rushpaw shook his head with doubt. "I was walking to the Moontree on my own, and I took a wrong turn. I happened upon a field of purple flowers. They were ones I didn't recognize; I don't think they grow on RiverClan territory."

"What do they look like?" Birdpaw inquired. Rushpaw flicked his tail, and Birdpaw followed his gaze to a pair of innocent-looking purple flowers blowing in the wind. Very quickly, she reached over and snapped them at the stems, collecting them in her jaws. She nodded up at Jaypaw and Bearclaw, and the two cats hurried up the next hill to stay behind them.

"Anyways," Rushpaw continued. "I guess they grow in WindClan territory, but I've never seen them before. I continued walking through the field; I didn't understand why they were there. Then I smelled smoke, so I started to cough, and I turned around." A sense of dread had been growing in Birdpaw's stomach – smoke generally only referred to one thing.

"I turned around," repeated Rushpaw. "And I saw that you were standing there…you were…on fire." Birdpaw studied her russet-colored paws as they walked, not wanting to reply. "Yet you didn't seem afraid. You walked towards me, and I was afraid. Then you spoke to me."

"I spoke to you in your dream," Birdpaw said doubtfully. Rushpaw nodded enthusiastically.

"You told me that I shouldn't be afraid, and that there was something I needed to see," he continued. "Then you stepped in the field, and the flowers around me started to burn. The smoke was terrible, and I kept coughing…but then, I smelled the burning flowers, and I could breathe again. All I had to do was keep breathing in the smell of the flowers."

Birdpaw felt a little spark of excitement perform flips in her stomach. That sounded like a remedy in disguise. She set the flowers down as they reached the Moontree, turning them over in her paws.

"It's about time you two caught up," Bearclaw rumbled. He stretched over the roots of the tree, curling up right away.

"He's rather eager," Jaypaw muttered, but she shook her fur off and joined the ShadowClan medicine cat in dreaming. Birdpaw looked over at Rushpaw.

"I think I might know what your dream means," Birdpaw told him. "But let me see if I can dream first." Rushpaw gave her an annoyed look, and she flicked her tail. "It's not as if I'm obliged to tell you anything, anyways."

"Of course not," sneered Rushpaw, annoyance fluffing his fur up. His tail held high, he stalked over to the Moontree, curling up on its roots. Birdpaw watched him for a few seconds until she was confident that he had fallen asleep.

**Skypaw?** Birdpaw closed her eyes, trying to visualize her sister in her mind's eye.

_Birdpaw? What's the matter?_

**I need you to help me,**Birdpaw replied, stretching out on the roots of the Moontree. **I know you can read minds; can you figure out a way to get into my dreams?**

_I can try…I mean…yes, Birdpaw, I'll figure it out._

**Thank you,** Birdpaw sighed. **Will you bring Mountainpaw and Littlepaw?** At her sister's confirmation, Birdpaw curled her tail over her muzzle and shut her eyes.

She opened them to a thinning forest. A gray she-cat perched in front of her, but it was not Skypaw.

"Hello, Birdpaw," Yellowfang mewed. "I see you are very close to finding something."

"If you mean a cure, I think I'm on the right track," replied Birdpaw curtly. "If you mean something else, I wish you'd just cut to the chase and tell me what you mean." Yellowfang chortled, making Birdpaw shift.

"You're curious and short-tempered, just like your mentor," the older she-cat laughed. "I think, however, that you will find even a bigger destiny than his."

"I realize that," Birdpaw answered crossly. "I need to talk to my littermates now…"

"They're looking for you," Yellowfang told her, all amusement fading from her voice. Her amber eyes flashed. "I would be cautious about pushing StarClan out."

"I'm not-," began Birdpaw, but then the scene around her shifted. With a sigh of relief, Birdpaw padded through the thicker woods to meet her three littermates, who watched her with concern.

"What did you need to talk to us about?" Littlepaw asked, calm as ever.

"Rushpaw had a dream…" began Birdpaw, and she hastily explained, trying to judge their reactions. Littlepaw, as was typical of him, showed no emotion on his face, but Skypaw's face became more and more intense, while Mountainpaw just seemed confused. It was what she had expected.

"I think it's clear what I have to do…" Birdpaw began. "I have to burn the plant, and then I'll have my cure."

"That's a silly idea," Mountainpaw said softly. He raised his blue eyes to meet hers. "I mean, if you set a plant on fire, it will just burn. You'll just be left with soot."

"Then what should I do?" asked Birdpaw, looking around at them. "If the plant is just meant to be served raw, then why was the fire there?"

"Maybe it was just there to represent you," Skypaw pointed out. "Maybe it means…" She took a deep breath, clearly opposed to whatever idea she had. "Maybe it means that you and Rushpaw have to work together, without anyone else knowing."

"I…guess…" Birdpaw began thoughtfully. It did make sense, more sense than burning the plant. Mountainpaw gave a nod of agreement. Birdpaw now turned to Littlepaw. She knew her brother; she knew that he was far wiser than he appeared, and she always needed his opinion.

"What if you didn't set the plant on fire?" Littlepaw suggested. "What if you surrounded it with water? Water doesn't burn…all you'd be doing is heating the plant."

"Littlepaw, that doesn't make any sense," Skypaw sighed. Birdpaw ducked her head. Littlepaw shrugged, seeming indifferent. Now that she gave it some thought, it did make sense.

"I'll try to work with Rushpaw," she decided. "If we don't find anything within a quarter-moon, we can try Littlepaw's idea." Littlepaw laughed, shaking his head.

"Is that all you need from us?" Skypaw asked. "Are we interrupting a dream of some sort?"

"No," Birdpaw answered softly, thinking back to Yellowfang's message. "It wasn't important." Skypaw gave her a thoughtful glance, and Birdpaw narrowed her eyes at her.

"Okay," Littlepaw meowed, nudging Skypaw's shoulder. We should let you wake up, then." He smiled, and the scene spun around Birdpaw into darkness.

Birdpaw gasped as she woke, shaking her fur out. Before she could take three huge breaths, Rushpaw was crouched at her side.

"That must have been some dream," he meowed. "I've never seen a cat shake like that."

Surprised, Birdpaw looked up at him. Maybe it was the connection with her siblings that had startled her.

"It was nothing, really," she meowed. Across the tree, Jaypaw stirred, sitting up with a gasp. At once, Rushpaw flew to stand beside her. Something processed in Birdpaw's mind: Rushpaw was desperate for information on this sickness. What terrible things had happened to RiverClan that had made him suddenly mature? She'd only seen him a moon ago, and he had seemed like a kit then. It was troubling, and Birdpaw was suddenly worried.

"I'm terrified that something else is coming," Jaypaw sighed, shaking her head as she sat up. "I was just in a dark tunnel, and everything was spinning…I cried out, but there was no one there."

"That was it?" Rushpaw asked, surprised.

"That was all that was important," Jaypaw answered softly. Rushpaw looked at Birdpaw, and she read the urgency in his eyes. Clearly, he had relied on this trip to the Moontree to sort his dream out; clearly, the trip hadn't been a help.

Before she could tell him about Skypaw's plan, Bearclaw woke with a start, getting to his paws. There was an uncharacteristic panic on the medicine cat apprentice's face.

"We're done," he growled. "I have to go." And then, with surprising strength, Bearclaw sprung away from the trio of younger cats, pelting down the hill.

"I hope everything's alright!" Jaypaw meowed, her whiskers twitching.

"We need to fix this," Rushpaw replied somberly. His amber eyes revolved to look at Birdpaw, and she nodded carefully.

"Let's head back," continued Jaypaw. "Our mentors will be worried."

She led the way down the hill, and Rushpaw gave Birdpaw an intrigued glance.

"I didn't get anything else," Birdpaw began, "But I feel like your dream was telling you that we have to work together to find a cure. We have a good start, at least, with the flowers. I'm going to take some back and ask Jayfeather if he's ever seen them before."

"Good idea," approved Rushpaw. "I would, but…Jaypaw."

"Right," said Birdpaw. A twinge of worry alighted in her chest. "We shouldn't tell her about this."

"We shouldn't tell anyone," agreed Rushpaw. "If we were supposed to involve the others, they would have been in my dream as well."

"Right," Birdpaw repeated. "Can you…meet me here, maybe?"

"That sounds alright," Rushpaw confirmed. "Three moonrises from now. I don't want to wait any more than that."

"Three moonrises from now, right about here," decided Birdpaw. "I'll see you then." Rushpaw gave a dip of his head, and hopped to catch up with Jaypaw. Birdpaw turned towards her own territory, her heart heavy. How would she ever keep a secret so huge from Jayfeather?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Birdpaw's whiskers trembled as the older medicine cat yawned.

"You should rest, Jayfeather," she urged, hoping her support didn't sound as fake as she felt. "Mountainpaw can help me watch the sick cats." Jayfeather flashed her a dark glare, and Birdpaw held it. She knew very well that he would know what she was doing, even if he couldn't see her.

"Alright," agreed Jayfeather with a heavy sigh. "It won't do me any good to be sloppy. Wake me if something goes wrong."

"Yes, Jayfeather," meowed Birdpaw. Her paws tingled with excitement and guilt: she hadn't believed her plan would work.

**Mountainpaw?**

**On my way,** answered Mountainpaw. After a few seconds, the ferns brushed away to reveal her brother. Birdpaw shifted awkwardly, and Mountainpaw smiled at her.

"You're doing the right thing," he mewed quietly. "Nothing bad will happen tonight, not if this is what StarClan wanted." His words made her heart warm for a few seconds, but the guilt was like poison in her stomach. A few seconds passed between them in silence, and Birdpaw kept her eyes trained on Runningpaw's shaking breaths. She was so weak, as were so many of the others. Looking at them made her guilt compound, and it was all she could do to hold back miserable sobs.

"Jayfeather's asleep," murmured Mountainpaw, his ears twitching slightly. "You should go, Birdpaw."

"I'm going," sighed Birdpaw. She looked back at her brother, who nodded. "Wake him if anything happens. You can tell him that I had to run out to look for something and it was an emergency. I should be back before dawn."

"He'll sleep like a log, and everything will be fine," Mountainpaw promised her. He sniffed once. "But maybe you should bring back some comfrey. I think you're running low."

"I will," agreed Birdpaw. She slipped from the den, scanning the barely-lit clearing. Her vision scanned the camp for any sign of life; luckily, it appeared that most of her Clanmates had gone to bed. The fear of hurting her Clanmates lit in her mind, but she managed to slip outside, undetected, and so she headed towards the Moontree.

Rushpaw was waiting on the same hill that they had parted ways at.

"I thought you had decided not to show up," he teased half-heartedly.

"I almost couldn't," Birdpaw replied. "I had to leave my brother in charge of the sick cats while Jayfeather napped." Rushpaw's eyes narrowed, and she tilted her head.

"I thought we agreed not to tell anyone," he meowed quietly.

"I tell my littermates _everything,_" Birdpaw hissed, her fur fluffing up. "I can't keep secrets from them. They're part of me."

"Except the one that ran away from the Clan," pointed out Rushpaw sharply. "I bet she doesn't even miss you." Birdpaw recoiled at the idea – Willowpaw would never forget about them…would she? Her paws began to tremble with all of her conflicting emotions. Rushpaw gave a heavy sigh.

"I didn't mean to upset you," he admitted. "I'm sorry, that was uncalled for."

"Yeah, it was," snapped Birdpaw. She took four deep breaths to calm herself, and looked up to see him waiting. "Okay, let's get to work. I want to get back to my Clan."

"You feel guilty about this, don't you?" Rushpaw meowed, climbing a hill towards the nearest clump of the new plant. "Birdpaw, we're doing the right thing."

"I don't like to lie to my mentor and my Clan," answered Birdpaw cautiously. Rushpaw rolled his eyes.

"You're even more saintly than I thought," he chuckled. "Haven't you ever lied to your Clan before?"

"No," Birdpaw snapped. "And I don't plan to make it a habit."

"Right," said Rushpaw, doubt in his voice. Birdpaw's anxiety rose like fire in her stomach. "Let's just get to work."

"We need to find something," admitted Birdpaw, and she attempted to wipe all the emotion from her mind. She was doing the right thing. This was what StarClan wanted: for her and Rushpaw to work together and find a cure. And every step they took had to be leading them closer to saving the Clans. Birdpaw knew it.


	21. Chapter 19: Tasks Begin

**Elsi: You will never believe what I have done for all of you!**

**Trek: Basically, while suffering from bronchitis, Elsi has gone ahead and slaved away at these last three chapters.**

**Elsi: YEAH. THAT'S RIGHT. LAST. THREE. CHAPTERS. LAST. AS IN THE END.**

**Trek: She's a little tired. It's bedtime. Anyways, this is it, folks! Doveheart, Jayfeather, and Ivypool have their final chapters of Book Two!**

**Elsi: Um, I just want to remind everyone, because I did a bunch of research earlier, that this story becomes pretty AU after about Fading Echoes. Note that Flametail is alive. Also that Doveheart isn't called Dovewing. Also that Lionblaze isn't in love with Cinderheart. Yeah, none of that happened in this story. Thanks for understanding!**

**Trek: Enjoy! And, by the way, this is a disclaimer. Elsi doesn't own Warriors!**

* * *

Chapter 19: Tasks Begin

Doveheart placed one paw in front of the other, sensing the gentle ground beneath her claws. The mouse before her tilted its head slightly, investigating a nut on the ground. Doveheart's keen eyes glimmered with excitement, and she pounced. This time, there was no escape, and the mouse died without much of a fight. Doveheart stretched after the kill, looking around the silent forest of her dreams.

It was strange to Doveheart. She hadn't had a normal dream in ages – usually, her dreams involved flashbacks of the battle, or prophetic messages from Briarlight. Maybe it was nice to have a break, a night where all she was obliged to do was relax. Doveheart scraped her claws into the ground, scolding herself for feeling so disappointed. There was nothing good about receiving cryptic warnings, except for what she could do with the information. What if there was something that she could do to help the Clan? There had to be a cure for the sickness…but Jayfeather had a better shot at doing that. Her Clan was under solid management, thanks to Lionblaze. What was her job, then? She was just as important as they were. There had to be something she could do. Doveheart hated to wait.

Sitting back, Doveheart turned her amber eyes into the trees.

"Briarlight?" she mewed, hoping for some advice. There was a shiver through the forest, and Doveheart got to her paws as the scene lightened up.

"Doveheart," meowed Briarlight. There was a surprise in the she-cat's eyes. "What's the matter?"

"My mind went back to the prophecy you gave me," Doveheart answered. "Back before the sickness caught us. Are we too late?" Briarlight blinked, and Doveheart recited it quickly.

"_The stars must shine through the darkness. A friend who seems an enemy will pave the way for the path makers. If they fail, so shall we all. If they fall, so shall the world," _repeated Briarlight, her expression full of foreboding. "You aren't too late, Doveheart. But you are right that the prophecy involves you."

"We need to lead the Great Five," Doveheart said. Briarlight nodded, agreeing. "But how do we do that? What do they need from us?"

"They are lost, Doveheart," Briarlight explained. "They are always lost. They will be lost for a long time, and in that chaos, they must find order. It's really up to you four to help them."

"Four?" Doveheart inquired, leaning forward. "Ivypool is involved, too?"

"Three who hold the power of the stars in their paws, and a fourth. You've known that for a long time."

"Four of us to five of them?" asked Doveheart. Briarlight sighed deeply.

"If you can't help them, no one can," explained Briarlight. "One of the Five does not need your guidance. They are on their path already.

"Which one?" Doveheart demanded. "How will I know? How will I know how to guide the kits?"

"Follow your heart," advised Briarlight with a smile. Her green eyes glowed. "It'll be easier than you think. But it will be difficult. This is what you were sent to do."

That hit Doveheart, and suddenly, it began to make sense. She had tried to keep an eye on Willowpaw and Skypaw, but with her apprentice being comatose, and with the rest of the Clan in a panic, her mind had been elsewhere. But this was her destiny, and it was the same for Ivypool, for Lionblaze, and for Jayfeather. The four of them had to lead the Great Five, and show them what to do. Maybe they had only been victims of the war, or maybe the battle with the Dark Forest had only been the beginning. Here was their shining moment. It didn't seem like much to Doveheart, being a path maker. But if she really put her heart into that duty, it wasn't such a bad task.

When she looked up from her thoughts, Briarlight was gone. Doveheart had returned to the night forest without even knowing it. Frowning, she shook her head and continued to meditate on the knowledge she had gotten. There was some sort of external force, someone they hadn't met yet. Maybe he or she was from another Clan – someone who looked like an enemy. Maybe he or she was from…outside the Clans?

But why would any help come from outside the Clans? None of them…Willowpaw. Willowpaw had connections on the outside, and she could be bringing back a prophet of some type. This could be like Midnight the badger, from Bramblestar's adventures, or something else entirely. Whatever it was, the cat – or other creature – they needed wouldn't be nearby. Willowpaw _had_ to be the bridge. It was absolutely essential to find her as soon as possible. She had put Willowpaw's return below all of her warrior duties; it could wait until things had settled down. Now she knew better.

Maybe she was grateful for this dream, after all.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Five of them, four of us," Ivypool meowed, giving Doveheart a glance. "Which one is the one we don't need to worry about?"

"I have no idea," admitted Doveheart with a sigh. "One of us will have to handle two of them. I would imagine Jayfeather has Birdpaw."

"That would be bad, if he doesn't," admitted Ivypool. She thought for a second, and Doveheart could nearly hear her logical mind coming to a conclusion. "I would probably be most fit for Skypaw. That's what my mind tells me. But…"

"But?"

"But my heart keeps saying Mountainpaw," admitted Ivypool. "There's a darkness in Mountainpaw that I know all too well." Doveheart gave her littermate a wry glance, knowing exactly where she was headed. It couldn't be…

"You don't mean a Dark Forest connection, do you?" Ivypool didn't reply for several seconds, her blue eyes travelling across the camp towards their apprentice in question. Doveheart flicked her ears, momentarily concerned that Mountainpaw would be listening in on their conversation. But why would he care about what they were saying?

"I can't be sure," she meowed, her voice barely audible. "I think he'd be a target, if…"

_Tigerstar is still alive._ Doveheart finished the sentence for Ivypool, and they shared a look of understanding.

"Then take him," encouraged Doveheart. "If you're right, you're the one who can really understand what he's going through." Ivypool nodded.

"Lionblaze will have to take Skypaw, then," she decided firmly. "He'd be a good voice in her head. She respects him." Doveheart nodded in agreement; Skypaw didn't listen to anyone, but Lionblaze was probably the best choice for her. "And Jayfeather has Birdpaw, obviously."

"Willowpaw and Littlepaw," murmured Doveheart. She looked around the camp for a moment, wondering if she could find the little tabby tom anywhere – he was probably out hunting. "One is in direct danger, and the other is on a spy mission for WindClan."

Not many cats knew about Littlepaw's choice to seek out WindClan secrets, but Bramblestar had entrusted Lionblaze with the deal. Doveheart spoke with Lionblaze and Jayfeather about everything, and in her opinion, it was only right that Ivypool knew about the mission as well. When she had told Ivypool, her littermate had been horrified – two apprentices were being used for Clan politics? Doveheart sympathized with these feelings completely. She remembered being used as an apprentice, when Firestar and Lionblaze had needed her vision. Maybe she _should_ guide Littlepaw.

But what about Willowpaw? Maybe it was better for Willowpaw to be sought out by someone like her. Doveheart _knew_ that she could figure out a way to convince the young apprentice to return to ThunderClan. With all the chaos in the Clan, she hadn't really given it any thought.

"I want to go after Willowpaw," Doveheart declared, looking at Ivypool. Ivypool nodded, understanding.

"And Littlepaw?" she inquired. The two sisters paused, thinking. They were so similar, when it came to what was right, and what was wrong – surprisingly, being on opposite sides in the battle had lined up their moral compasses. Both of them had a strong sense of justice, but Ivypool had grown cold from her time in the Dark Forest. She ran off of logic, tuned nicely with what her heart was saying. This issue with Mountainpaw was just an example of that. Doveheart, on the other hand, was aptly named – she was fully based on her heart. It was what made her really fit in the trio, with observant, levelheaded Jayfeather, and smart, battle-headed Lionblaze. She had the heart to their passion and determination.

Wasn't that what Willowpaw was to the Five? Birdpaw and Mountainpaw were both passionate and driven, kind of like Jayfeather and Lionblaze. Skypaw was very clever, like Ivypool, if she could be included. Littlepaw was in a league of his own, but Willowpaw? Willowpaw was the heart.

"I need to find her right away," Doveheart decided. "Lionblaze can take Littlepaw."

"I was just coming to that conclusion," Ivypool agreed. "Jayfeather has the sickness to handle, you have Tigerstar to handle, and I have Willowpaw. Lionblaze can handle two apprentices."

Doveheart nodded, pushing up from her littermate. She padded towards her partner, who looked up to observe her with amber eyes.

"Lionblaze, we need to talk," she said quietly. "Right away." Lionblaze looked over at Icecloud, who nodded with an affectionate nuzzle. Doveheart's heart warmed at their relationship; it was good that, after all of this, Lionblaze had found himself a good mate. Doveheart liked Icecloud, too. She was a good warrior, and a good mate, and a good mother.

Doveheart led her former mentor out of camp, and they walked for a few minutes in silence.

"I had a dream," she murmured quietly. It took a few minutes to explain, and Lionblaze, like always, listened closely. When she told him about Ivypool's involvement, he stiffened.

"Oh, come on, Lionblaze," Doveheart said crossly. "You have to let Ivypool know everything we know. Briarlight said it herself – she's involved in this, too. She was always involved - she's the fourth."

"I just don't…"

"You took lessons from Tigerstar, too," snapped Doveheart. Lionblaze winced. "Anyways, we decided that you need to keep an eye on Skypaw and Littlepaw."

"That sounds fair," agreed Lionblaze. "You're going to get my kit back, right?"

"Absolutely," Doveheart told him firmly. Lionblaze's amber eyes looked full of doubt and sorrow, and Doveheart nudged her friend. "I know you and Icecloud have been worried about Willowpaw. I'm really proud of you for not trying to go after her yourselves."

"The Clan needs us all," Lionblaze said, his deputy voice arriving. "It wouldn't be right."

"I want to go find her tonight," Doveheart continued. Lionblaze stopped short, and Doveheart faced him. Lionblaze shook his head, making her frown.

"I can't let you do that," he answered, still Deputy Lionblaze. Doveheart opened her mouth to protest, and he shook his head. "Give it another half-moon, Doveheart. If things haven't calmed down by then, you can go look. But ThunderClan needs all its strong warriors at hand."

"ThunderClan has many good warriors," Doveheart insisted. "Many still healthy. I could be quick. I'd just use my senses, and…"

Lionblaze shook his head, silencing her, and he reached over to touch his muzzle to her ear. It was a rare show of affection for him, but it calmed her. They'd been through so much together, them two and Jayfeather. And Ivypool – but Lionblaze and Jayfeather had a hard time seeing that.

"_I_ need you," he added sincerely. "I need you here to back me up." Pity and compassion made Doveheart nod. She, like Icecloud and Jayfeather, was one of his few constants in the world. She couldn't desert him now.

"A half-moon," she agreed. "No more. The longer we wait, the more used to the wilderness Willowpaw will be." Lionblaze nodded, his eyes full of pain.

Something played on the edges of Doveheart's senses, and she let her senses flow out. Jayfeather and Birdpaw were debating over some cat that Doveheart couldn't see. Sorreltail was leading a hunting patrol near the ShadowClan border. What attracted her attention was none of these things – it was the curious scent of wolf that was in the air.

"Do you smell that?" Doveheart asked, beginning back towards camp. Lionblaze scented the air, nodding.

"We have to defend the camp," he said fiercely. "Follow the scent. Make sure it isn't nearby. I'll go warn Bramblestar." Doveheart gave her consent, and they parted. She turned towards the source of the scent, surprisingly calm. Why had Lionblaze left her to take on a wolf on her own? She had never even seen one! They were nursery stories, a scent caught ever so occasionally. Wolves never liked to wander so close to other creatures, though. What was one doing here?

At last, a flash of white caught her eye. Doveheart flattened to the ground, crouching behind a thorn bush as she saw him. He was a majestic creature that looked like a dog, except with pointed features. Raw terror spread through Doveheart's bones, and she felt herself trembling as he passed her hiding place. He would find her, and all she would be able to do was fight until she could find some help. Doveheart bunched her claws up, preparing to strike back…but, to her surprise, the wolf passed right by her bush and sat down at the other side of the clearing.

"Hello, Doveheart, third of the Four," said the wolf, in perfect cat. Doveheart slowly stood, Briarlight's prophecy suddenly making sense. A friend in disguise. This had to be him.

"Who are you?" whispered Doveheart, keeping her distance. "How do you know who I am?" The wolf chuckled, a low sound that sent a shiver up Doveheart's spine.

"My name is Fountain," the he-wolf explained. "I have been speaking to your friends. Briarlight, she is your guide, is she not?"

"My…?"

"All four of you have one," explained Fountain. He cast his peculiar eyes upwards. "My ancestors have explained this to me." Curiosity won over her fear, and Doveheart picked her way around the thorn bush to approach him. "I cannot stay in your lands long, but I came to talk to you for a few seconds. Ask me a question."

"How did you talk to StarClan?" asked Doveheart.

"I am very connected with the spirit world," answered Fountain. "My ancestors led me to yours in a dream, and they told me that I had to help you as well." His eyes glowed. "I know that you seek a small kitten, who has run away from home."

"Willowpaw," said Doveheart, awestruck. "Yes…have you seen her? Is she alright?"

"Your charge is fine," soothed Fountain with a smile. "You will be able to find her, Doveheart. When you are ready, find me." He turned to go, and Doveheart made to follow him. The white wolf flicked his tail, and Doveheart paused. She knew that she could go no further.

One more half-moon, Lionblaze. Then she would talk to Fountain and find Willowpaw.

* * *

**Elsi: Fountain is cool, man.**

**Trek: Agreed. Read on!**

**Elsi: Oh, and reviewing would be nice. But I suspect all of you want to figure out what happens next! Hahaha!**


	22. Chapter 20: A Proper Balance

**Elsi: Welcome back! I won't say much so you can read on.**

**Trek: This chapter does feature character death. It's actually a rather well-put-together chapter, if you ask me.**

**Elsi: Aw! Thanks, Trekkers! Enjoy the chapter, folks! And I still don't own Warriors...**

* * *

Chapter 20: A Proper Balance

Jayfeather's paws shook from anxiety as he hovered over Cinderheart. He could feel her life dangling by a cord, ever so thin. Why had he ever let her get away from him? His heart tugged him downwards, and he gently touched his muzzle to Cinderheart's shoulder, praying to StarClan that she would recover. Selfishly, he wanted her to survive more than he did any other cat.

A cat brushed into the medicine den, and Jayfeather jerked upright. Was Birdpaw finally back? Where was she, anyways? She had hurried off and barked that she'd explain later, but she hadn't come back for most of the day. Jayfeather had a very long lecture prepared for her when she returned. But no, his visitor was Rustfur, who arrived carrying some sort of fresh-kill. Jayfeather flicked his tail, and Rustfur hesitated.

"I already ate," he lied. It wasn't much of a lie – he had eaten earlier that day. But everyone was sacrificing their food for him. Jayfeather got queasy just thinking about the cats before him, who could barely keep down a few bites of the meals he received twice a day. "But I'll be happy to give this to our Clanmates. Thank you, Rustfur." Rustfur must have made some gesture, and Jayfeather waited. He knew exactly what the young warrior was looking for.

"Um…how are they?" asked Rustfur timidly. Jayfeather kept his blind eyes trained on the small warrior. How much should he reveal? Things were rough; they'd been rough for a moon now. But something in him pitied Rustfur, and he gently swept his tail over Runningpaw's barely-moving form.

"She's not doing well," he confessed. Rustfur's breath caught, and Jayfeather wondered if he should have lied. He felt the grief approaching him, and Rustfur was suddenly crouched beside him. From the feel of things, he had pressed his nose into his former denmate's pelt.

"She will recover, won't she, Jayfeather?" asked Rustfur. Jayfeather hesitated, not knowing how to break the truth to the tom. He reminded Jayfeather of Lionblaze, fretting over Icecloud – no, worse. Rustfur reminded Jayfeather of Whitewing, that night Briarpaw had died. A shiver ran up Jayfeather's spine at that thought, and he forced himself to ignore the memories. Rustfur understood what his silence meant, and he stifled a howl of grief.

"How long?" wondered Rustfur. Jayfeather sat down, curling his tail around his paws. It was how he felt safest.

"However long she wants to keep fighting," he replied. It was a grim answer, but it was the truth. Rustfur let out a low mew, like a kit having a bad dream. Jayfeather turned away from the noise, pained. He didn't want to watch Runningpaw die, but it was probably inevitable at this point.

"Rustfur?" Dread washed over Jayfeather, and he suddenly couldn't move. This conversation seemed all too familiar. "Is that you?"

_Jayfeather's paws shook with terror, and he accepted the cobwebs from Bluepaw. The young apprentice stank of fear, and he lowered it down towards Brightheart, who stirred feebly._

_ "Jayfeather? Is that you?"_

_ Jayfeather paused for a moment of grief before continuing to apply the cobwebs._

_ "It's me, Brightheart."_

"It's me, Runningpaw," whispered Rustfur. Runningpaw purred.

"I was hoping you would…come…" She broke off into a coughing fit, but stopped before Jayfeather could shake himself out of memories.

_"I was hoping someone would bring me to you," Brightheart murmured. Her words were so soft, and her one eye barely fluttered open and shut. "I wanted to let you know how proud I am of you."_

_ Jayfeather stumbled over his work, confused, and Brightheart continued to talk._

_ "I was glad you were my first apprentice, really," she promised. "But I was proud of you when you became Leafpool's apprentice." Jayfeather wanted her to stop – he didn't want to talk about either of his apprenticeships. "You were always meant to do great things in the medicine den."_

"Rustfur…" whispered Runningpaw. "I hurt everywhere."

"I know," answered Rustfur. His voice was strained with grief and the acceptance of what was happening to his closest friend. "You shouldn't talk."

_"You shouldn't talk," Jayfeather said to Brightheart. His throat felt dry. This battle had been full of terrors for him, and it reminded him of the last huge battle – _his_ battle. _

_ "You're thinking I'm going to live," Brightheart muttered. "I know a little bit about herbs, remember. I know I won't."_

_ "Brightheart…" Jayfeather began. His own grief caught in his throat. He had fostered so much resentment for his temporary mentor – their pairing had been so unfair. But she was really helpful in a tight situation, and he respected her for all the battles she had fought with only one eye. She was the bravest cat he had ever met, with the exception of Lionblaze, and maybe Doveheart. _

"You're such a good fighter," said Rustfur, his voice stronger. "Runningpaw…please…you don't have to fight anymore."

"What?" Runningpaw squeaked. Rustfur took a long, deep breath.

"I'm saying that you can let go now."

_"I don't want you to die," Jayfeather confessed. The words sounded silly, and he shrunk backwards. Brightheart coughed, but he knew that she was laughing. _

_ "I'm not going to fight for you, you grumpy kit," she said, amused. "But I want you to fight."_

_ "I'll always fight," Jayfeather answered seriously. He touched his nose to Brightheart's shoulder, knowing very well that his cobwebs had done nothing. "You don't have to wish for that."_

"But I want to live," Runningpaw urged. "I want to have what we talked about, Rustfur." Rustfur was sobbing now, and Jayfeather knew that he couldn't pry. He would turn around, but this was their moment. If Runningpaw didn't die within the next few minutes, he would be shocked. She was fading. There was nothing he could do – Rustfur deserved a chance to tell her to go.

"I do, too," meowed Rustfur. "I want to be with you forever, Runningpaw. But I can wait. I don't want to see you in pain any more."

"I…Rustfur…I just have to wait until the cure comes."

"You can't hold on that long!" hissed Rustfur. These words seemed to be taking everything he had, and Jayfeather's heart clenched painfully. What if he was having this conversation with Cinderheart? Would it come to that?

_"Then I'm going to StarClan," Brightheart insisted. "You can try to stop me, if you want. But I'm ready to stop fighting."_

_ "I'll never forget you, Brightheart," Jayfeather admitted. He hated himself for sounding so open, so vulnerable. There was something in Brightheart that he had always admired, something that he had hidden behind resentment and anger. But now…now he regretted ever turning her away. He's infinitely glad that she has helped him…so many times. "You're the biggest help I could ask for."_

_ "I'll see you in StarClan," Brightheart teased. "You're a medicine cat, after all. I just have to wait until there's a message for you."_

"Rustfur…"

"I'll see you soon. I love you, Runningpaw." The words were like daggers in Jayfeather's chest, and he could finally move. He instantly turned towards Cinderheart, wishing more than anything that he could see her and figure out if she was listening to this.

"I love you, too. Goodbye." There was a tense silence, and Jayfeather listened as Runningpaw's breaths slackened. It hadn't occurred to him that she'd been fighting death so hard. Wouldn't he, as well, if he had a potential mate just waiting for him? If it was Cinderheart, he would fight forever. Carefully, Jayfeather forced himself to turn back. Rustfur whimpered, mourning his dying friend, and Jayfeather hesitated. He was awful at comforting others.

"She'll be fine in StarClan," Jayfeather promised Rustfur awkwardly. He didn't say any more, and the two toms sat in silence as Runningpaw's final breaths drew out. It only took a few more moments, and it was over. Rustfur sat up, letting out one final sob.

"I'll inform Bramblestar," he said stiffly. "Thank you, Jayfeather."

Jayfeather didn't reply.

_Jayfeather touched his nose to Brightheart's flank, trying to hide his grief. He hated that the she-cat he respected so much would never breathe again. She was in StarClan now. She had been there to help him, to get him herbs and to do everything that he needed. He had always needed a helping hand, and Brightheart had done that for him. Was he going to be alone, with only Leafpool for help? He should have pulled Brightheart from this hopeless battle._

_ "Jayfeather?" Leafpool called. Jayfeather turned to face his mother, turning away from Brightheart. He couldn't grieve anymore – he would be fighting._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jayfeather angrily scraped up Runningpaw's vacant moss bed. He had just returned from his moment of grief for the creamy apprentice. How hadn't they found a cure to this disease? Weren't they supposed to be in this new land? What was StarClan trying to tell him?

Birdpaw burst through the entrance, and Jayfeather whirled on her.

"Where have you been?" he roared. Birdpaw's surprise was apparent, and Jayfeather opened his mouth to continue. There was so much anger, frustration, inside of him – she had to understand that she couldn't just run off all day. What stopped him was Birdpaw's joy.

"I couldn't tell you until now, but…Jayfeather, look!" She settled something down before him, and Jayfeather blinked, taking a sniff. It was a bundle of herbs, including the new one. Something seemed off about the bundle, but he couldn't figure out what it was. "Rushpaw and I have been working for nearly a quarter-moon. We think we've finally done it!"

That made him process what she had given him. At once, amazement flooded his system, and Jayfeather looked up at Birdpaw, not quite ready to believe it.

"Does it work?" he demanded. Birdpaw purred her affirmation, and Jayfeather felt a rare grin escaping him. Something infiltrated his heart – hope. He hadn't felt hope since Cinderheart had told him that she loved him. Birdpaw purred again under his silent praise.

"Well done, Birdpaw!" declared Jayfeather, and he picked up the bundle she had given him. "Explain this to me, so I can make more. We have to get to work!"

"Jayfeather…?" Birdpaw asked, her voice quiet all of a sudden. Jayfeather turned, and he could guess that she was thinking about her friend. "Runningpaw…"

"She gave up fighting while you were out," Jayfeather reported. "Around sun-high." There was no more to the conversation. Birdpaw muttered something, a blessing for Runningpaw's soul, and followed him.

"I had to tell Rushpaw about my powers," Birdpaw went on quietly. She bit her lip. "I'll have to explain it to the other medicine cats, too. That's the only way you can properly prepare this plant – with heat."

Jayfeather turned to observe her, uneasy. He didn't like the idea of sharing Birdpaw's uncanny abilities with the others, but if this was the only way to save their Clan-mates, it had to be worth it.

"Fine," he snapped. "How much did you tell Rushpaw?"

"Just that I can control heat," Birdpaw said firmly. "Nothing more." Jayfeather nodded in approval – that would be what the others learned as well. He supposed it was only right, that she would share a portion of her secret with the other Clans. She did, after all, have a huge destiny ahead of her. Maybe everyone would know about Birdpaw and her siblings one day – Jayfeather never wanted that day to come. It was terrifying to think about the other Clans being able to turn away from ThunderClan for something like un-natural powers. Thank goodness Blackstar, Onestar, and Mistystar were _reasonable_ leaders.

He felt like Birdpaw's apprentice as she explained her cure, his pride in her growing. She really had stepped into her own skills, and into her Destiny. This is exactly what he wanted from her; he needed her to use her powers to serve ThunderClan. When they had prepared a few other bundles, he reached another question.

"Why Rushpaw?" he wanted to know. A sneaking suspicion set off in his mind, but Birdpaw didn't seem to feel guilty. Jayfeather relaxed at that.

"Rushpaw had a dream," answered Birdpaw. She trotted back out to the main room, with him right behind. Jayfeather reached Cinderheart first, and flicked his tail.

"Treat as many cats as you can," he ordered. "We have to act quickly. I hope this works."

"It will," Birdpaw vowed. Jayfeather's heart told him that she was right. He gently nudged Cinderheart, making her mumble something.

"Jayfeather?" she whispered. Trying not to think of Runningpaw and Rustfur, Jayfeather crouched down beside her.

"I'm here," he muttered. "Birdpaw made you something." He pushed the bundle of herbs towards her, and she ate them quickly. He rested a paw on her side, relieved when her breathing didn't seem too shallow.

"This isn't like anything I'm familiar with," Cinderheart said, confused. "What is it?"

"It's an herb we call Heal-All," Jayfeather replied. "Rest." He ran his tail down her side, hoping that Birdpaw was distracted elsewhere. He had more Clan-mates to save, and he was confident in Cinderheart's recovery. She was a fighter, like the others – she was a warrior, and that was probably why he was so fond of her. He had been forced to help her through so much, and she would be fine, regardless of what she had to go through next. That thought was relieving to him.

"I can't believe you've done this, Birdpaw," Jayfeather said, as they sat watching cats sleep. "I'm extremely proud of you."

"Thanks, Jayfeather," purred Birdpaw. She sounded truly happy, under the praise. He looked down at his brother's kit, wishing that he could see her as well. He really couldn't ask for a better apprentice than Birdpaw. It was good that he would be guiding her, towards her duty and towards her rising destiny. He would meet the task head on.

* * *

**Elsi: YAY JAY AND BRIGHTHEART! I figured that she'd be one of his major StarClan contacts from now on. And I've always loved her. Plus, RustXRunning. I never really talked about their relationship, but it was kind of a given, wasn't it? **

**Trek: I thought so. Review if you want, but there's one more chapter! Elsi and I want you to read it!**


	23. Chapter 21: StarClan's Enemy

**Elsi: Guyyyyyyyysssss! Last chapter! Last chapter YAY!**

**Trek: I really like how you deal with Ivypool. Favorite of yours?**

**Elsi: UM, ABSOLUTELY. And I know that Briarlight is supposed to be Doveheart's StarClan connection. But Ivypool really doesn't have any friends. So Briarlight can deal with both of them. It was going to be Briarpaw (Windfeather's sister), but I decided that she'd be better off helping the Five.**

**Trek: Speaking of the Five...here is Chapter 21: StarClan's Enemy! Which refers to...two parties?**

**Elsi: Three. I wonder if you'll be able to pick up on them. Two are fairly obvious. The other is kind of subtle. **

**Trek: Happy reading! And THIS is a disclaimer! That. Right over there.**

**Elsi: Quality disclaimer right ^ there.**

* * *

Chapter 21: StarClan's Enemy

Ivypool's whiskers twitched, and she forced herself to think. She had to find a way to determine if Mountainpaw was in the Dark Forest. She had to find a way to determine if the Dark Forest even _existed _anymore. And she had to do both of them quickly.

Thankfully, it was a task she could devote almost all of her energy to. Jayfeather and Birdpaw had finally found a cure – although Jayfeather promised that it had been all Birdpaw, along with some help from the RiverClan medicine cat apprentice. Hope finally bloomed in ThunderClan, and in all the Clans, she believed. There was really only one mystery to patch up, and that was WindClan's continued hostility. Were they worried about something? What else could have been wrong, if not the sickness?

She shook her head – that was somebody else's task. Ivypool was very goal-oriented, and she knew that she could only focus on one thing at a time. Thankfully, Ivypool had finally been accepted by Lionblaze and Jayfeather. The two toms had never really trusted her, and for good reason. She understood that it would be strange to trust the same cat who had betrayed ThunderClan in the first place. Their concern was totally grounded, but she was relieved to have their confidence now.

"Brooding again," purred Bumblestripe fondly. Ivypool blinked awake, smiling over at her mate. They were sharing tongues on a nice, somewhat-warm afternoon. Having her mate so close was relaxing to Ivypool; he was a constant for her, and he understood everything that she was going through. "Cheer up, Ivypool!"

"I may be going back into the Dark Forest soon," Ivypool admitted. Bumblestripe gave her a puzzled glance, and she went on. "We don't know if Tigerstar is actually dead."

"How can he not be?" asked Bumblestripe harshly. "I watched him vanish."

"I killed Hawkfrost again, with my own claws," Ivypool answered, shaking her head. "But I just…I don't think he's gone. I have to make sure."

"You're going to dream yourself back there?" Bumblestripe fretted.

"I'm going to try," agreed Ivypool. She thought again of Mountainpaw, and of the lust for power he displayed. She was worried about him – he was a strange young cat. She knew that he had a huge destiny ahead of him, but he could probably be swayed to the darkness with ease. There was very little doubt in her mind that Tigerstar and Hawkfrost wouldn't at least try to find Mountainpaw. She prayed that they hadn't already infiltrated his mind with their lies.

"Be careful, please?" Bumblestripe murmured. He nudged her when she hesitated, and Ivypool laughed. "Ivypool, you know how dangerous this is."

"I'll be fine," Ivypool promised him. "I'm going in for a peek. I'll come right back out." Her heart warmed. It was still so amazing to know that he was there for her, no matter what happened. Even now that she'd had kits, she couldn't quite believe that Bumblestripe really did love her. Her!

"That's what I wanted to hear," agreed Bumblestripe. "I really hope you're wrong."

"So do I," Ivypool said – but she knew that she wasn't. The Dark Forest was the only major threat she could imagine, and there had to be something there.

"The Clans have had too much bad news lately," Bumblestripe muttered. "The battle with the foxes, and the move here. Now the disease. We lost Runningpaw from this."

"I'm glad we didn't lose more," Ivypool mewed. Bumblestripe nodded, taking this into account. She did feel sorry for Runningpaw – Brackenheart had been _her_ apprentice, after all. He was devastated over his sister's death, as was Dustfur. Surprisingly, Rustfur seemed to be taking Runningpaw's death better than any of his friends. He really was a warrior at heart. Ivypool knew that losing his daughter was hard on Bramblestar, but their leader barely showed the grief. He was a good leader, she reflected, and Lionblaze would make a good leader after him. She was beyond glad that Tigerstar's plan hadn't worked.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ivypool's fur stood on end, but she forced herself to keep going. She hated this place, with its creepy fungus and its ghostly trees. But this was important. She had to be in the Dark Forest, as much as she hated its existence. Carefully, Ivypool moved through the trees. The familiar path formed under her paws, and Ivypool treaded along the side of it, hoping that she wouldn't be found. Maybe there was no one to find her? No, she knew that that wasn't true. If the Dark Forest was still here, there had to be at least a few residents. She could already guess two of them, and where they were, no doubt there were the others.

Ivypool approached the training clearing, and she peered through the thin layer of bushes. There seemed to be no sign of life, and she let out a small sigh of relief. No one was here. No one was training. Cautiously, she crept out into the clearing, her claws unsheathed. Her sapphire eyes glanced up at the giant tree, which they all used to climb. It was actually a very good training exercise, as much as she had hated the fights they all got into. A spark of daring flashed in Ivypool's heart, and she lunged for the tree, digging her claws into the bark and beginning to climb. Memories piled back at her, and Ivypool hated herself for once loving this training. She had always thought that she was doing good for her Clan.

No, that wasn't true. There had certainly come a point. Ivypool had recognized it, the truth. She had known, really, that they were being used. But the training was still fun, and it was still a great opportunity. Eventually, coming to the Dark Forest became about herself. It gave her a little bit of comfort to know that she had never really been fighting for Tigerstar. She had been looking out for herself, and eventually, for her kits and Bumblestripe. Never had she wanted to destroy the Clans, like some of the other cats.

As Ivypool leaped out of the tree, she rolled, taking in the impact. She stumbled when she stood up – clearly, she hadn't used that move in ages. She hadn't jumped out of a tree in at least six moons.

"I knew you'd come back eventually." Ivypool didn't jump or whirl around. She wasn't at all surprised, and she turned slowly, dread in her heart. Hawkfrost sat at the head of the path into the forest, watching her. "You're out of practice."

"I don't need any help, thanks," Ivypool snapped. "I'm here to check up on a few things." Hawkfrost smiled, and Ivypool let herself smile back. She didn't really mean it, of course. This was the cat she hated more than anything else in the world. "I already have one of my answers."

"Oh, Ivypool," sighed Hawkfrost, shaking his head. "I'm glad to see you. But you don't look glad to see me."

"I can't say I am," Ivypool admitted. "I thought I had killed you."

"Don't be silly, Ivypool," barked Hawkfrost, amused. "This is the Place of No Stars. We are eternal here." Ivypool stared at him, all of her fears confirmed. "Unlike the purity of your dear StarClan." He sneered. "Or the goodness in ThunderClan."

"What do you know about purity or goodness?" spat Ivypool, furious. "You know nothing." Hawkfrost tilted his head to the side, laughing.

"I know more than you think, silly little warrior," Hawkfrost explained. He paced forward, and Ivypool was frozen in his eyes. He had always captivated her – she had thought, for a long time, that he knew all that there was to know. Of course, she had been wrong. "StarClan is splitting in half. Something has taken their sweet little minds. Do you know what that thing is?" Ivypool didn't answer, only steadily meeting his eyes. His words put her on edge. "It's _fear, _Ivypool. Fear."

She took a step back, pulling away from his hypnotic stare.

"Your words are poison," she hissed. "I would never trust anything you say."

"Suit yourself," chortled Hawkfrost. "I am only trying to warn you of what's coming, Ivypool."

"And what's that?" snapped Ivypool. She almost didn't want to know. Hawkfrost was too confident. He seemed stronger than she had ever seen him. Maybe he was telling the truth about something being wrong with StarClan. Hawkfrost bared his teeth in a terrible grin, making Ivypool recoil backwards. She wasn't afraid, but she was nervous about his warning.

"Mountainpaw's training is just the beginning," announced Hawkfrost. "The Great Five have so much power, and so much darkness within them. They will kill many…and they will help my father to rise." His blue eyes sparked. "Death and destruction will follow them wherever they go. There is no hope for you, Ivypool. No hope at all for your little Clans. StarClan will fall, and chaos will take over. My father and I will regain our power, and we will have the forest. Just like we planned all along."

"You're lying," Ivypool whispered, but she trembled. His words were terrible, but there was no bluff in Hawkfrost's eyes. He believed every word he said. Hawkfrost tilted an eyebrow.

"Am I?" he asked. "After all, Ivypool…Great is greater than good. What does that say about your righteous quintet?" He laughed quietly, and Ivypool stepped backwards. She had to get out of this dreadful place, so she could at least think. He had to be lying. There was no way Mountainpaw and the others would help to make Tigerstar, and undoubtedly, the other Dark Forest cats, strong again. They were just apprentices, and all of them had pure hearts. Right?

She turned and fled down the path, hoping to find her way out of this entangling forest. Hawkfrost's laughter followed her, and Ivypool started to think again. She had all the answers she needed. Hawkfrost and Tigerstar, at least, existed, but Tigerstar was in poor shape. Ivypool understood that easily – Tigerstar had been killed by Lionblaze. Ivypool had killed Hawkfrost herself, but she had no special powers. They were training Mountainpaw, just as she'd suspected, and he was being tricked into helping Tigerstar. They probably planned on poisoning the Five through Mountainpaw, making them collapse the Clans. But what about StarClan falling apart? That didn't sound right to Ivypool. It was impossible! StarClan was always there for them.

The Five were _good_. She knew it in her heart, and Ivypool very occasionally let her heart lead her, when she was confident. It had let her in the right direction with Bumblestripe. It had guided her here, and she had learned so much. Mountainpaw was in danger, just as she'd suspected, but he could be saved. He was a good apprentice, and a strong young cat. Under her guidance, perhaps, he could take the darkness out of his life. He wouldn't have to become an agent of the Dark Forest, and he wouldn't have to kill anyone. If the four of them succeeded, the Five would help the Clans, not destroy them. There would be no death.

But wait. Ivypool hesitated as she ran, and despair blossomed in her chest for a moment or two. Willowpaw had already killed Brackenfur in an accident with her powers. What if more accidents like that happened? Birdpaw could easily kill a patient if she lost control – or worse, Jayfeather. Mountainpaw had the potential to kill any opponent he faced, even his father, which was a terrifying power to hold. Skypaw, and Littlepaw, could probably find a way to kill with their powers. Cats would probably get hurt because of them, and Ivypool knew that. Hawkfrost's warning just confirmed her fears. Is this the fear that he said was ripping StarClan apart? It was certainly valid.

"Ivypool!" hissed a voice. Ivypool blinked, and suddenly, the Dark Forest had shifted into StarClan's realm. Briarlight rushed towards her, her green eyes urgent. "What were you doing in there?"

"I had to find answers," Ivypool answered. She shook her head. "Hawkfrost said that the Great Five were going to plunge the forest into chaos. Is that true?"

Briarlight looked pained.

"There are some cats who believe that," she admitted. "They're afraid of what will happen if the Great Five get full control of their powers. They're afraid of what they might do."

"I know them," Ivypool said desperately. "They're just kits. They would never hurt the Clans – not purposefully."

"With all that power, who knows what a cat would do?" meowed Briarlight. She shook her head. "But I think you're right." She hesitated. "I shouldn't be speaking with you."

"Why not?" demanded Ivypool, stepping forward. Briarlight's words scared Ivypool. They suggested that there _was _a fear-inspired rift inside of StarClan, just like Hawkfrost had said.

"I'm not important," sighed Briarlight. "I'm just a cat who broke her back."

"You're more than that," protested Ivypool. Briarlight laughed, and Ivypool went back to processing everything. If there was a rift in StarClan, and if StarClan was going to try to cut of the Great Five, then shouldn't she do the same? She had to point Mountainpaw, at least, in the right direction. Maybe if she could prove that the apprentices would use their powers for good, StarClan would tell them the truth.

"Briarlight, I'll make them see the good in the Five," Ivypool vowed. She glanced over at her friend, who suddenly staggered. A pained look crossed her eyes, and Ivypool stopped short, frowning. What was going on?

A ghostly glow sparkled in Briarlight's eyes, and she smiled. It was one of Hawkfrost's smiles, and a shiver ran up Ivypool's spine. Hawkfrost didn't have any power here!

"Just remember the prophecy," Briarlight insisted. There was no Hawkfrost there, and Ivypool breathed out, relieved. But Briarlight's strange, demonic grin scared Ivypool. "Remember it, and you'll be alright."

Then, the world went starry, and Ivypool was surrounded by leagues of StarClan's warriors.

"Ivypool of ThunderClan, Fourth of the Four," chanted StarClan. "You are a guide. The stars rest in your paws, young one. Do not fail us."

Ivypool gulped back her intimidation.

"I won't let you down," she promised. And all in unison, they began to chant.

"_The stars must shine through the darkness. A friend who seems an enemy will pave the way for the path makers. If they fail, so shall we all. If they fall, so shall the world." _The waves of cats repeated it over and over again, each wave walking towards her and vanishing into misty darkness. League after league of them came, and Ivypool became amazed – there were this many StarClan cats? How amazing!

The words and the stars pounded in Ivypool's mind as she woke up, and she shook her head out. Bumblestripe snored softly next to her, and Ivypool pushed away, walking out of the warriors den. A few of her Clan-mates wandered around, just waking up. Dustfur and Brackheart held a quiet conversation; both still grieved for their sister. Runningpaw's death was unfortunate, and Ivypool wished that the newest ThunderClan warriors still had another littermate. But she had other things to think about.

Something stirred in the apprentice's den, and Mountainpaw emerged. Ivypool followed his journey towards the fresh-kill pile: breakfast. As if knowing he was being watched, Mountainpaw's eyes flashed up, and he focused in on Ivypool. A flicker of suspicion flitted over his face, and Ivypool's stomach knotted. He was immersed in darkness now. She had to help him, before it was too late.

Ivypool finally trotted towards Mountainpaw, muttering a casual good morning. Nothing could be taken from the exchange; neither the warrior nor the apprentice looked at each other again. But Ivypool's anger had ignited. She couldn't let Hawkfrost win.

"I'll get you, you stupid dead cat," she muttered, glancing up at the sky. "You'll pay for what you're doing with Mountainpaw."

Hawkfrost's laughter rang in her ears, and Ivypool dug her claws into the ground to escape it all. She had to stop the Five from killing cats. That wasn't their destiny. Their destiny was to repair everything, like Birdpaw had done with the cure for the sickness. That was what they needed to do – not this stupid death and destruction business.

But nothing is as it seems…when great is greater than good.

END BOOK TWO

* * *

**Elsi: END BOOK TWO. BUM BUM BUMMMMMMMMM. So, basically, the Five will KILLLLLLLLL CATSSSSSS! YAYYYYYY!**

**Trek: They are kind of destructive, now that I think about it. Minor details, right? **

**Elsi: Exactly. Anyways, I want to throw up the Allegiances and a prologue for Book Three right away. I MAY even through in Chapter 1. That's unlikely. But it MAY happen. MAYbe. **

**Trek: Which means it won't be up until MAY, will it?**

**Elsi: Now that's just unfair. Ignoring him, what did you guys think? Much better than the first book, right? I think my writing improved. I know the overall plot did, especially with the Four. Tell me what you thought of it! Especially these last few chapters! I'm glad to have you guys reading and reviewing, and thanks so much! See you all in Book Three!**

**Trek: Bye, everyone! **

**Elsi: Shhh, you. I'm the author, I get the final goodbye. BYE, EVERYONE!**

**Trek: Hmph. Authors.**


End file.
